Una Mujer Para Mi Hermano
by SerenityTsukinoChiba
Summary: Serena Tsukino era el sueño de cualquier hombre. Pero, por desgracia para Darién Chiba, iba a convertirse en la esposa de su hermano… si Darién conseguía mantenerse apartado de su atractiva empleada el tiempo necesario para presentarlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Una Mujer Para Mi Hermano de Morgan Raye perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Argumento:**

**Serena Tsukino era el sueño de cualquier hombre. Pero, por desgracia para Darién Chiba, iba a convertirse en la esposa de su hermano… si Darién conseguía mantenerse apartado de su atractiva empleada el tiempo necesario para presentarlos. Su hermano necesitaba una buena mujer, y Serena era la más encantadora que Darién había visto en su vida.**

**Serena sabía que, antes o después, acabarían sucumbiendo a la atracción que existía entre ellos. Pero Darién seguía empreñado en convencerla de que su hermano sería un gran marido para ella. Sólo tenía una salida: demostrarle a Darién que ella la esposa perfecta… ¡para él!**

**Capítulo 1**

—Eh, Serena, ¿dónde está el niño? —le preguntó el hombre del puesto contiguo al suyo elevando la voz.

— ¿Sebastián? —Serena Tsukino se dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando con incredulidad el corralito del niño.

No podía ser, acababa de meterlo ahí hacía un minuto. ¡Estaba allí hacía un minuto!

Pero ahora no estaba.

Un lateral de corral de goma espuma estaba aplastado hacia abajo, y entonces Serena se dio cuenta de que su aventurero hijo de dieciocho meses había encontrado la forma de escapar.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, estaba a punto de verse presa del pánico. Pero no, Sebastián tenía que estar cerca. Lo había visto hacía escasamente un minuto.

Su cliente fue a pagarle la tarta de chocolate que ella había metido en una caja, pero Serena no le prestó atención. Pasó por su lado y dejó el puesto solo. Tenía que encontrar a Sebastián.

Los jueves, el mercado de San Rey Farmers era muy popular y la calle cortada se llenaba de gente, lo que hacía muy difícil encontrar a un niño tan pequeño andando entre las piernas de los adultos.

— ¿Has visto al niño? —le gritó Serena a su amiga y compañera de piso Mina Aino, que tenía la máquina de galletas saladas.

— ¿A Sebastián? —Mina miró arriba y abajo de la abarrotada calle y vio puestos vendiendo de todo, desde acelgas recién recogidas a duendecillos de cerámica, pero no había ni rastro del niño—. No. Creía que lo tenías en el corral.

—Eso creía yo también —contestó Serena gritando.

Pero, al momento, siguió andando por la calle, cada vez más asustada. Su larga y rubia coleta se le movía por la espalda cada vez que volvía la cabeza a un lado y al otro en su búsqueda.

— ¿Ha visto por aquí a un niño pequeño rubio? —le preguntó a una perfecta desconocida, y no esperó respuesta al ver la mirada perdida de la mujer.

Se dio media vuelta y corrió al otro lado de la calle.

— ¿Ha visto a un niño pequeño? —Gritó Serena—. Mi niño se ha perdido. Por favor, por favor, ¿lo ha visto?

Alguien la agarró del brazo y, al volverse, vio que era Mina.

—Yo buscaré por esta parte de la calle —le dijo su amiga—, tú ve en la dirección en la que ibas. No te preocupes, Serena, lo encontraremos.

«No te preocupes, no te preocupes». Las palabras de su amiga le resonaban en la cabeza, pero no conseguía comprender el significado, porque lo único que estaba en ese momento era preocupada. Sebastián, su dulce rostro, sus enormes ojos azules, su maravillosa sonrisa, sus piernas gordezuelas…

—Lleva un mono azul y debajo una camisa roja a cuadros —gritó Serena a quien quisiera escucharla mientras corría—. Tiene que estar por alguna parte. ¿Ha visto a mi hijo?

La gente la miraba al pasar; al principio, sin comprender; luego, cuando se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, con comprensión. Pero nadie lo había visto. ¿Cómo podía ser? Alguien tenía que haberlo visto, Sebastián no había desaparecido. ¿Cómo podía haber recorrido la calle entera sin que nadie lo hubiera visto?

— ¡Sebastián! —Gritó Serena a todo pulmón y con absoluta desesperación—. Sebastián, ¿dónde estás?

El miedo se había transformado en terror. ¿Dónde estaba su hijo?

Darién Chiba no sabía nada de niños pequeños. La única niña con la que había tenido contacto era su sobrina Hotaru, y ya tenía once años. Casi no la recordaba de pequeña. En cualquier caso, aunque no era un experto, se dio cuenta de que un niño de ese tamaño no debería pasearse solo. Debía haber alguien con él, su madre o su niñera aparecerían en cualquier momento. Por lo tanto, no le prestó mucha atención cuando el niño se subió al banco de piedra en el que Darién estaba sentado y comenzó a mirar fijamente a la galleta que se estaba comiendo.

—Hola —le dijo Darién por fin, sacudiéndose unas migas del fino tejido de los pantalones italianos—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero los azules ojos del niño brillaron.

—Quieres una galleta, ¿a que sí? —dijo Darién dándole una palmada a la bolsa de papel. Estuvo tentado de darle una galleta al niño, pero lo pensó mejor—. Escucha, te daría una, pero no sé si a tu madre le gustaría.

Darién alzó lo que le quedaba de la galleta que es taba comiendo y se la quedó mirando.

—Verás, a las mamás no les gusta que un desconocido dé de comer a sus hijos y…

Pero era demasiado tarde. Los niños de dieciocho meses no tenían educación y no esperaban a que se les invitara. Con la rapidez del rayo, el pequeño y regordete brazo desapareció dentro de la bolsa de papel y salió con una galleta. El niño lanzó a Darién una triunfal sonrisa y mordió la galleta con cuatro dientes.

—Eh —Darién lo miró enfadado, sus rectas cejas añadían una expresión seria a su hermoso rostro de rasgos clásicos. No recordaba haber visto a Hotaru comportarse así—. Será mejor que no te comas eso; si lo haces, tu madre me va a acusar de tratar de envenenarte.

Darién extendió la mano con la intención de quitarle la galleta al niño.

—Venga, vamos, dámela —dijo Darién con el tono de voz de una persona acostumbrada a dar órdenes.

Fue sorprendente que un niño tan pequeño pudiera lanzar semejante grito al tiempo que, con la boca, sujetaba fuertemente la galleta. La gente se detuvo y se volvió a mirar.

— ¡Pero qué le pasa a ese hombre! —Exclamó una mujer pelirroja y de poca estatura—. Le está intentando quitar una galleta a un niño.

Al oírla, Darién levantó el rostro, intentó sonreír, aunque seguía sin soltar un extremo de la galleta, y se apresuró a explicar:

—Escuche, esta galleta es mía, no es suya. Quiero decir que…

La pelirroja no quiso seguir oyéndolo. Se plantó delante de los dos y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

— ¡Vaya egoísmo! Jamás había oído nada semejante.

La galleta se deshizo y Darién se quedó con la mano llena de migajas. Otras migajas cubrían el rostro enrojecido del pequeño que seguía gritando, y Darién vaciló; quería hacer que el niño dejase de gritar, pero también quería darle una explicación a la pelirroja y a su acompañante de cabellos canos, que acababa de reunirse con ella.

—Escuche, yo no sé quién es este niño —comenzó a decir Darién—. No lo había visto en mi vida y…

—En ese caso, ¿por qué le está obligando a comer una galleta? —inquirió la mujer de cabellos canos que, al llegar tarde y ver el rostro del niño lleno de migas de galleta, llegó a una rápida conclusión—. ¡Eso es increíble, obligar a un niño a comer! Creo que voy a llamar a la policía.

Darién parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera despertarse de una pesadilla.

—No, espere. Estoy intentando explicarle que…

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Serena Tsukino salió de un grupo de gente, vio a su hijo, lanzó un grito y corrió hacia él.

— ¡Oh, Sebastián! —Al momento, lo estrechó en sus brazos—. Sebastián, Sebastián, Sebastián.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y casi estaba mareada del alivio que sentía.

—Mi niño, mi niño…

—Lo ven, aquí está su madre —dijo Darién mirando a las dos mujeres que aún parecían culparlo de algo—. Vamos, ya está todo solucionado.

Pero la mujer de cabellos canos parecía creerse en el deber de encargarse del orden en su ciudad; por tanto, avanzó un paso y tocó el hombro deje Serena para llamar su atención.

—Querida, ¿es éste su hijo? —Preguntó la mujer mirando furiosa a Darién—. Creo que debería saber que este hombre estaba intentando obligarle a comer galletas. No sé cuál era su intención, pero el niño estaba pasándolo muy mal y gritando.

Darién se puso en pie con la bolsa de galletas debajo del brazo y la esperanza de poder escabullirse de allí, pero Serena se volvió y se lo quedó mirando fijamente, sus ojos azules muy abiertos en su confusión.

— ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Darién también se la quedó mirando, esos hermosos ojos le dejaron perplejo. A primera vista, parecían demasiado azules para ser de verdad, y rodeados de espesas y doradas pestañas. « ¿Quién es, una bruja?», se preguntó a sí mismo. Pero la pregunta era irrelevante en esos momentos.

—No, yo no estaba obligándolo a comer una galleta, lo que estaba haciendo era intentando quitársela.

— ¿Lo ve? —interpuso la pelirroja alzando los ojos al cielo—. Qué egoísmo, querer quitarle una galleta a un niño. Y eso que tiene una bolsa llena. La verdad es que hay alguna gente que…

Darién lanzó un gruñido y Serena, con el ceño fruncido, miró a la pelirroja y luego a Darién, sin saber a quién creer. Sebastián estaba abrazado a su cuello con los dos brazos, pero tenía la cabeza vuelta y es taba mirando a Darién. Darién le sorprendió mirándole. Había algo en la forma como le brillaban los ojos al niño…

—Tome —murmuró Darién dándole a Serena la bolsa de galletas—, quédeselas. Tírelas o cómaselas, me da igual.

Y Darién empezó a retroceder con las manos alzadas como si alguien le estuviera apuntando con una pistola.

—Yo no he intentado obligarlo a comer ninguna galleta. Estaba intentando quitársela porque pensé que a usted quizá no le gustara que el niño comiera algo que le daba un desconocido. Eso ha sido todo, de verdad.

—Espere —dijo Serena dando un paso hacia él—, yo no lo estaba acusando…

Pero Darién no esperó. Se dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa de allí.

Serena vio cómo desaparecía entre la gente, se sentía más confusa que nunca. Pero tenía a su hijo en los brazos y eso era lo único que realmente le importaba.

—Vamos, Sebastián —dijo Serena besando la regordeta mejilla de su hijo—. Volvamos al puesto.

Hasta que no volvió a su puesto de repostería no se dio cuenta de que llevaba la bolsa de galletas. Eso la hizo pensar en el apuesto hombre que se la había dado, pero rechazó el pensamiento, ya no volvería a verlo nunca.

Lo importante era que Sebastián estaba sano y salvo, eso era lo único que le importaban.

**Continuara…**


	2. Capitulo 0002

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Una Mujer Para Mi Hermano de Morgan Raye perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 2**

El mercadillo Farmers Market era todos los jueves, y Serena nunca faltaba. Uno de sus principales ingresos provenía de vender la repostería que preparaba en ese mercado. Una semana después del incidente, salió del apartamento que compartía con Mina; esta vez, iba preparada, llevaba un corralito antiguo de madera del que Sebastián no podría escapar.

—Bueno, ya estás en tu jaula —murmuró Serena dándole un abrazo después de dejar acomodado a su hijo para ponerse a trabajar—. Tienes veinticinco juguetes, así que no puedes quejarte. Nada de escaparse, ¿me has oído?

El niño rió feliz, pero cuando Serena se separó de su hijo, notó que éste tenía la mirada fija en algo a espaldas de ella.

Serena se puso en pie y, al volverse, se encontró frente al hombre de la semana pasada, que estaba delante del mostrador mirando a Sebastián.

—Usted otra vez —dijo ella con curiosidad.

—Sí, soy yo —Darién sonrió y saludó a Sebastián con la mano—. Hola, chico, ¿qué tal te va?

Sebastián emitió un sonido ininteligible, pero Serena no lo notó. Sus brillantes ojos estaban clavados en Darién. Era un hombre guapo, se le notaba en los ojos que tenía sentido del humor. Su sonrisa era contagiosa; en realidad, era más que contagiosa, la hacía temblar. No, no se fiaba de los hombres que sonreían con facilidad.

«Cuidado con las sonrisas, detrás puede esconderse un verdadero demonio», era uno de los dichos preferidos de su abuela. Serena ignoró el consejo una vez y le costó caro.

Pero tenía que admitir que ese hombre no parecía amenazante. Treinta y tantos años, pero con el atractivo de un rostro de chico travieso. Su bien cortado traje se libraba de resultar excesivamente formal en aquel lugar por la soltura con que lo llevaba y, de repente, Serena se fijó en el contraste de la ropa de él con los vaqueros y la camisa con las faldas atadas en un nudo por encima de la cintura. Las coletas tampoco ayudaban a darle un aspecto sofisticado.

—Bueno, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Él le sonrió, sus dientes blancos brillaron bajo el sol matutino, haciéndola parpadear.

«Las mujeres deben derretirse cuando les sonríe así», pensó Serena. «Por eso lo hace. Pero se equivoca conmigo».

—He venido para ver qué tal estaba el niño —contestó él. Unas palabras amables, pero absolutamente falsas.

Darién iba a ese mercado a menudo con el fin de ver si algún granjero había preparado algo que se saliera de lo común, extraordinario. Como propietario y manager de un restaurante que se enorgullecía de estar a la vanguardia de las tendencias culinarias, le gustaba salir a ver qué era lo que salía de nuevo al mercado, y ése era un buen lugar para mirar. Y cuando estaba recorriendo la calle, la vio. No se le había ocurrido que pudiera ser una vendedora, y no podía comprender cómo no se había fijado en ella en sus visitas anteriores.

—Me sentía muy mal por lo que ocurrió la semana pasada, quería que comprendiera que yo no le hice nada al niño.

Ella asintió despacio.

—Sebastián está bien. No tiene por qué preocuparse.

—Estupendo, me alegro de oírlo —Darién vaciló y luego extendió la mano—. Me llamo Darién Chiba. ¿Usted es…?

Serena no quería decirle su nombre, pero no encontró manera de evitarlo.

—Serena Tsukino.

—Encantado de conocerla, Serena.

Ella asintió solemnemente.

Darién estaba mirándola a los ojos y ella desvió la mirada con un gesto de impaciencia, negándoselos. Siempre empezaba así. Iba a tener que ponerse gafas de sol con el fin de evitar ese tipo de interrupciones en su vida. Tenía cosas que hacer y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Ignorando la presencia de Darién, empezó a abrir las cajas de cartón grandes en las que llevaba sus productos. Las cajas estaban llenas de pastas y pasteles que había preparado durante casi toda la noche. Empezó a sacar los productos y a colocar en la vitrina los que no necesitaban estar en el refrigerador. De todos modos, podía verlo de soslayo.

—Sabe, sus ojos son… muy extraños.

Lo dijo como si acabara de descubrir algo que no estaba seguro que otras personas hubieran notado. Como si fuese algo nuevo para ella. Serena se detuvo y puso una mano impaciente en el mostrador. Sabía todo lo que había que saber respecto a sus ojos, lo había oído cientos de veces.

Pero él no parecía dispuesto a dejar el tema.

—Sus ojos. Son tan… tan…

Serena levantó la mirada con una mezcla de extrañeza e impaciencia.

— ¿Como si lo hubieran visto todo? ¿Como si supieran todo? —sugirió ella con sarcasmo.

Él frunció el ceño con expresión seria.

—No, no es eso.

La amplia boca de Serena se curvó en una sonrisa.

— ¿Misteriosos? ¿Extraños? ¿Como de otro mundo?

—No, tampoco es eso exactamente —respondió él sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Que dan miedo? —trató de adivinar ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, nada de eso. Son… muy bonitos. En realidad, me han hecho temblar.

No estaba bromeando. Algo en el tono de voz de ese hombre, algo en su mirada, sorprendió a Serena. Tenía la expresión de alguien que acababa de descubrir algo que le había llegado al alma, como cuando alguien oía una pieza de música muy hermosa que despertaba en él todo tipo de emociones.

Se mantuvieron la mirada y todo lo demás pareció desvanecerse. Serena se sintió extraña, como si estuviera mareada, y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para regresar a la realidad.

— ¿Qué? —dijo él mirándola con expresión extraña.

—Yo no he dicho nada —le informó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por no arrugar el entrecejo.

—Oiga, antes de que empiece a venir la gente, tengo que arreglar el puesto. Así que, si no le importa…

—No, no me importa —murmuró él, pero no se movió.

Después de vacilar unos momentos, Serena se puso manos a la obra, decidida a ignorarlo si no se marchaba.

Fue entonces cuando Darién salió de aquella especie de trance, miró a su alrededor y se fijó en los productos de pastelería.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó parpadeando.

Ella se llevó las manos a las caderas y paseó la mirada por el mostrador.

—Una tarta alemana de chocolate. Buñuelos. Pastas de almendras…

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Lo que quiero preguntarle es de dónde ha sacado todo esto, tiene una pinta estupenda.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Lo he hecho yo.

Darién arrugó el ceño.

— ¿Usted?

Eso acabó de encresparla. Ése era el motivo por el que odiaba a los hombres. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. A los hombres les parecía increíble que por que tuviera un rostro bonito y una buena figura, además de ser rubia y tener esos ojos sorprendentes, pudiera tener algún otro talento. A veces pensaba que no le perdonaban que pudiera ser algo más que una mujer atractiva.

Serena apretó los labios. Durante un momento, había creído que ese hombre podía ser diferente, pero había vuelto a equivocarse.

—Sí, yo. Yo sólita en la pequeña cocina de mi piso.

—Increíble —Darién paseó la mirada por la repostería y empequeñeció los ojos—. Si es capaz de hacer esto en una cocina pequeña, qué no podría hacer en una con hornos profesionales…

Serena vio que Darién estaba hablando para sí mismo. Parpadeó. Justo en el momento en que creía que lo había pillado en un renuncio, había vuelto a darle una sorpresa. En fin, si a ese hombre le gustaban los pasteles, no iba a desanimarlo; al fin y al cabo, vivía de los clientes.

— ¿Le apetece probar algo de lo que preparo? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, naturalmente —dijo él sacándose el monedero—. Veamos… Sí, un trozo de tarta de queso. Un Napoleón. Y una de esas tartaletas de guindas.

Serena parpadeó y empezó a reír.

— ¿Las tres cosas?

Él sonrió maliciosamente y asintió.

—Las tres cosas.

Serena se encogió de hombros divertida, pero sin comprender.

— ¿Quiere que se los meta en una caja?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No, voy a probarlos aquí. Por favor, póngalos en platos separados.

Serena estaba cada vez más confusa, ese hombre no parecía un glotón. Entonces… fue cuando se le ocurrió una posible explicación.

—Oh, ha venido con amigos, ¿no?

—No —respondió Darién—. He venido solo.

Serena arqueó las cejas.

—Oh.

El hombre quería tres pasteles y eso era lo que iba a darle. Después de volver la cabeza para asegurarse de que Sebastián estuviera bien, sacó tres platos de cartón, puso en cada uno de ellos lo que se le había pedido y, luego, los tres platos en una bandeja. Él dejó unos billetes en el mostrador y le quitó la bandeja dándole las gracias.

Mientras los probaba y los saboreaba, los examinó minuciosamente bajo la mirada curiosa de Serena.

Ella frunció el ceño e incluso estuvo tentada de hacer un comentario sobre aquella peculiar forma de comer un pastel, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Sebastián tiró un juguete fuera del corral y Serena se agachó a por él. Cuando volvió a levantarse, se volvió y vio al hombre desmenuzando la tarta de guindas como si estuviera buscando dentro algo siniestro. Serena le dio el juguete a su hijo y arrugó el ceño cuando vio al hombre meterse un trozo de tarta en la boca y empequeñecer los ojos.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso no tenía respeto por la comida decentemente preparada? Pero no dijo nada porque, al fin y al cabo, le había

Comprado la comida. Ella no tenía derecho a quejarse de la forma como la tomaba. Pero no le gustaba, no le gustaba en absoluto.

Darién se volvió a ella, asintió con la sombra de una sonrisa y agarró una servilleta.

—Gracias. Una repostería estupenda.

Serena se acercó a la bandeja y se le encogió el corazón. Ese hombre sólo había probado un trozo pequeño de cada pastel, aunque había destrozado los tres.

— ¿Qué pasa, es que no va a acabárselos?

Él lanzó una corta carcajada.

— ¿Está bromeando? Me pondría como un globo si me tomara las raciones enteras —contestó Darién y tiró la servilleta de papel a la basura—. Verá, en mi trabajo tengo que estar constantemente probando comida. Y voy a decirle una cosa, éstos son unos muy buenos pasteles.

Ella miró al destrozo de los platos y siguió sin comprender.

—Yo… me alegro de que le hayan gustado.

Darién asintió con gesto pensativo.

—Sí, me han gustado. Oiga, ¿le gustaría trabajar para mí?

— ¿Para usted? —Serena lo miró sospechosa, no había esperado algo así—. ¿Haciendo qué?

—Lo crea o no, necesito un chef de repostería —Darién se sacó el monedero otra vez para darle una tarjeta de visita—. Tengo un restaurante, el Max Grill en Pasadena. Nuestro chef de repostería nos dejó el mes pasado y, hasta ahora, la pastelería local nos ha estado abasteciendo. Pero me gusta lo que tiene aquí. ¿Le apetece probar?

Serena se quedó mirando la tarjeta para evitar los ojos de él. El Max Grill. Había oído hablar de ese restaurante, aunque nunca había estado en él, su presupuesto sólo le permitía ir a hamburgueserías.

—No, aunque muchas gracias —respondió ella extendiendo la mano para devolverle la tarjeta.

Darién sonrió. Notó que esa mujer no se fiaba de él. Lo vio en sus espectaculares ojos y en el lenguaje de su cuerpo. No conocía a nadie como ella y tenía el presentimiento de que no debía dejarla salir de su vida sin que, al menos, ella lo pensara más detenidamente.

—Escuche, pásese por el restaurante cualquier día de esta semana para ver cómo es —sugirió Darién, evitando recoger la tarjeta—. Creo que le gustará.

Serena estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, pero Darién le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—Tengo dos hornos grandes, profesionales. Podría tenerlos para usted sola todas las mañanas. Imagine la de cosas que podría hacer en ellos y que, hasta ahora, no ha podido por falta de equipo —su sonrisa era contagiosa—. Vamos, al menos vaya a ver. Y después de que se quede encantada, hablaremos del sueldo. Pago muy bien.

Darién volvió la cabeza y miró al niño antes de añadir:

—Incluso podría pagar una niñera.

Serena lo miró muy seria. ¡Sí, una niñera! ¡Cómo si fuera a dejar que una extraña criara a su hijo! Típico de los hombres. De repente, la situación le pareció ya vivida: «vamos, haz algo con el niño para que podamos conocernos mejor». ¿No lo había oído ya muchas veces?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo —respondió ella con voz tensa al tiempo que tiraba la tarjeta en la basura.

Darién observó el gesto de desafío con el ceño arrugado.

— ¿Ni siquiera va a venir a ver el restaurante?

Serena alzó el rostro y lo miró con altivez.

—No.

— ¿Tiene otro trabajo? Quiero decir, además de esto.

—Digamos que mis obligaciones familiares me impiden trabajar en su restaurante.

—Ah, entiendo. A su marido no le gustaría, ¿es eso?

Serena se limitó a sonreír y, tal y como había sospechado, los ojos de él ensombrecieron; al parecer, estaba perdiendo interés en ella rápidamente. Lo había visto fijarse en que no llevaba anillo de casada y lo vio volver a hacerlo ahora. Sin embargo, él se encogió de hombros y empezó a retirarse.

—Bueno, en ese caso, no la molestaré más.

Serena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él ya se estaba marchando y, además, ella no se acordaba de lo que quería haber dicho. Lo vio detenerse en el puesto de Mina y comprar un panecillo. Casi estuvo a punto de sentirse ofendida; al fin y al cabo, él no se había acabado los pasteles.

«Eh, para. Si una tontería así te va a poner celosa, será mejor que te rindas».

Él volvió la cabeza y la sorprendió mirándolo, la saludó con el trozo de panecillo en la mano y se marchó, mientras ella enrojecía más y más. Con los dientes apretados y renovada decisión, volvió a su trabajo evitando mirar en la dirección que él había tomado.

Un momento después, Mina se acercó al puesto de Serena.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Mina con ojos brillantes—. Ese hombre que acaba de comprarme un panecillo ha pasado mucho tiempo contigo. ¿Qué quería?

Serena miró a su amiga y compañera de piso, y suspiró.

— ¿Qué crees tú? Creía que me iba a tragar el viejo truco de siempre. Me ha dicho que tenía un restaurante y que quería un chef repostero. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Mina arrugó el ceño.

— ¿Y has rechazado la oferta?

— ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

— ¿Por qué?

Serena puso unas cuantas servilletas de papel en el servilletero antes de contestar.

—Porque es un hombre, y los conozco muy bien a todos. Ya he pasado por ahí muchas veces.

—Lo sé, pero… —Mina frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios.

—Deberías haber visto lo de prisa que se ha retirado cuando le he dejado creer que estaba casada.

—Serena, tú no estás casada.

Serena se retiró el pelo de la cara con impaciencia y se dio la vuelta. No, no estaba casada.

—Lo sé, pero él no. Y al creer que lo estaba, se ha ido de aquí inmediatamente.

Mina arqueó una oscura ceja y miró a su amiga con expresión divertida.

—Quizá sea un caballero.

— ¿Qué? —Serena miró a su amiga con cinismo, los caballeros no se paseaban ofreciendo trabajos que no existían.

Pero Mina sonrió maliciosamente y contestó:

—Verás, hay un pequeño problema con tu teoría. La verdad es que él me ha preguntado si estabas casada y, como yo no sabía que querías hacerle creer que lo estabas, le he dicho la verdad.

Las dos amigas se quedaron mirándose y, al momento, se echaron a reír.

—Oh, Dios mío, ahora me siento como una idiota —admitió Serena sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Creo que su oferta de trabajo era seria —opinó Mina.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible.

Pero se dio la vuelta y se puso a trabajar como si no le diera importancia al asunto.

Mina guardó silencio unos momentos; por fin, lanzó:

—Estás loca. Sabes perfectamente que con esto sólo no conseguiremos salir adelante, necesitamos algo más.

Serena parpadeó, sabía que lo que su amiga decía era la verdad, pero se negaba a enfrentarse a la verdad todavía.

—Lo único que necesitamos es un par de días buenos…

—No nos bastará con un par, Serena; por lo menos, necesitamos un mes entero de días buenos. Tú tienes a Sebastián. Las dos tenemos el alquiler y la comida. Necesitamos más dinero. Confieso que he estado pensando en volver a la fábrica…

Serena se volvió para darle la cara a su amiga.

—Oh, no, Mina, no. No soportas trabajar en la fábrica.

Mina se encogió de hombros y Serena se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar. Mina odiaba trabajar en la fábrica, aunque había sido supervisora. Serena sabía que Mina prefería casi cualquier cosa antes que eso; no obstante, era cierto que así no saldrían adelante.

—No sé qué otra cosa podemos hacer.

Se habían conocido el año anterior, cuando Mina trasladó su puesto de panecillos al lado del de Serena. Pronto entablaron amistad y se fueron a vivir juntas para pagar a medias el alquiler. Minera maravillosa con Sebastián y los tres formaban una pequeña familia. El único problema hasta el momento había sido el novio de Mina, Yaten. A pesar de intentarlo, Serena no conseguía hacer migas con él, y no le gustaba cómo trataba a Mina. Pero ahora todo estaba más tranquilo debido a que el negocio de fotografía de Yaten empezaba a irle bien y, por eso, pasaba menos tiempo en el piso.

Sin embargo, Serena tenía que enfrentarse a la situación. No ganaban el suficiente dinero para aguantar el mes.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —dijo Serena con cierta desesperación—. Esperemos unos días, seguro que nos sale algo. Tiene que salimos algo.

Mina sacudió la cabeza.

—La situación es insostenible, tenemos que hacer algo ya, ya mismo.

Serena cerró los ojos y abrazó a su amiga. La imagen de Darién Chiba le vino a la mente y suspiró. Era una pena que fuese tan atractivo, aunque era una suerte que esas cosas ya no le afectaran. Había aprendido la lección muy pronto.

—Está bien, lo pensaré —dijo Serena dejando caer los hombros—. Pero no prometo nada.

Sebastián, ignorado durante demasiado tiempo, lanzó un grito y las dos mujeres se volvieron a él.

—Empiezan desde muy pequeños, ¿verdad? —murmuró Mina.

—Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír.

**Continuara….**


	3. Capitulo 0003

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Una Mujer Para Mi Hermano de Morgan Raye perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 3**

Darién echó un vistazo a la sala de banquetes. Decorada para un bautizo, ositos de peluche azules y rosas colgaban del techo y cisnes de trapo decoraban el centro de la larga mesa. Darién asintió con gesto de aprobación.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo con esto —dijo Darién a la alta y elegante mujer que estaba a su lado.

—Gracias, jefe —contestó Kakyu con voz grave, sus ojos verdes y cabellos castaños revelaban su origen irlandés—. Nuestro objetivo es agradar.

Él se echó a reír.

—Vuestro objetivo es haceros los dueños del mundo —bromeó Darién—. No dejo de pensar que, cualquier día, voy a entrar en el restaurante y me voy a enterar de que tú tienes los papeles del establecimiento.

Ella sonrió apaciblemente.

—Sabes que no te haría eso sin consultarte primero —contestó ella.

La maliciosa sonrisa de Darién se desvaneció al pensar en el pasado que habían compartido.

—Eres una buena amiga, Kakyu. Sabes que jamás habría conseguido que este establecimiento fuera un éxito sin tu ayuda —dijo Darién en tono solemne—. Sin el apoyo moral tuyo y de Seiya cuando mi padre murió, no habría podido meterme en esto. No habría tenido el valor suficiente.

Kakyu le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—No exageres, querido —le dijo con voz maternal—. Toda la vida has tenido mucho más valor que ninguno de nosotros. Y cambiando de tema, ¿cómo está tu hermano últimamente?

— ¿Seiya? —Darién pensó un momento en su irascible hermano mayor—. Como de costumbre, no le vendría mal vivir un poco.

Kakyu lanzó una sonrisa en dirección a Darién, pero no dejó de contar el dinero que había en la caja registradora.

—No nos vendría mal a ninguno —murmuró ella.

Darién se apoyó en el mostrador y la observó arrugando el ceño.

—Lo de Seiya lo digo en serio, Kakyu. Tú y yo no somos de los que se casan, lo hemos hecho y hemos aprendido a evitarlo en adelante. Sabemos divertirnos sin complicarnos la vida ni comprometernos con nadie. Pero Seiya… no sé, no sé. Además, con la niña lo tiene más complicado.

En ese momento, Darién recordó la última vez que apareció en casa de su hermano sin avisar, Seiya salió a abrir con un delantal estampado con enormes manzanas rojas.

— Kakyu, mi hermano necesita una esposa.

Kakyu asintió mientras metía un montón de monedas en una bolsa.

— ¿Alguien a la vista? —preguntó ella.

Darién sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Ni siquiera sale con mujeres. Su vida entera gira en torno a su hija Hotaru. Desde que Marisol murió… —Darién se interrumpió al darse cuenta del peligro de criticar la reacción de su hermano a la muerte de su esposa dos años atrás—. Bueno, al principio, era comprensible. Quiero decir que Marisol era maravillosa y que, de no ser porque tenía una hija, Seiya también se habría muerto. Su vida pareció detenerse.

Los ojos verdes de Kakyu se enturbiaron.

—Sí, me acuerdo —dijo ella con voz queda.

Darién asintió.

—Pero ya es hora de seguir adelante. Necesita una mujer. Eso conseguiría volverlo a la vida, por así decirlo. Si yo consiguiera encontrarle a alguien que… Verás, el otro día vi a una chica que…

Kakyu lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué chica?

— ¿Mmm mmm? —Darién la miró y se dio cuenta de que se había interrumpido en mitad de la frase—. Oh, una chica en el mercadillo, en Farmers Market. Intenté contratarla de chef de repostería, pero rechazó la oferta.

Darién asintió lentamente, meditabundo, y llegó a una decisión.

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sería la mujer perfecta para Seiya.

— ¿Quién? ¿La chica de Farmers Market?

— ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? —Darién cada vez estaba más entusiasmado con la idea—. Es monísima, sabe cocinar y también tiene un hijo.

—Darién…

Darién extendió los brazos como si le sorprendiera lo justa que podía ser la vida.

—Sería perfecto. Podrían mezclar sus familias.

Kakyu rió, tentada estuvo de revolverle el cabello como a un chico travieso. Por suerte, contuvo el impulso.

—Darién, ten cuidado no te vaya a pasar como en el cuento de la lechera. No se conocen y tú ya los estás casando.

— ¿Qué te parece, Kakyu? ¿Qué pasaría si hiciera un poco de casamentera? Vamos, conoces a Seiya tan bien como yo. ¿Qué te parece?

Kakyu vaciló y sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba a Darién.

—Lo conocía —admitió con voz dulce—. Pero desde que Seiya volvió de la universidad agarrado del brazo de Marisol…

—Oh, vamos. Eso fue hace siglos.

Kakyu arqueó las cejas.

—Justo, eso es lo que digo, que fue hace siglos.

Kakyu empezó a rellenar los saleros de las mesas y Darién la siguió, abriéndoselos.

—De acuerdo, se casó y rompió nuestro grupo —murmuró Darién mientras le daba un salero vacío—. Eso no anula nuestra infancia y nuestra adolescencia, siempre estábamos juntos.

Kakyu se volvió para dirigirse a la mesa siguiente, pero una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en sus labios.

Darién notó la sonrisa y regaló a su amiga con una anécdota.

— ¿Te acuerdas de cuando acabamos en el estanque de los peces el día del cumpleaños de Marisol Engle?

Kakyu consiguió reprimir una carcajada, pero no pudo evitar contribuir con uno de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Y te acuerdas de cuando fuimos en autobús a Lake Avenue, desde el instituto, al café Bowl a tomar naranja helada?

Darién asintió y se dejó caer en una silla al lado de donde Kakyu estaba. Ahora ya la tenía. Iba a necesitar los consejos de una mujer si quería conseguir una esposa para su hermano, y Kakyu era la mejor manipuladora que conocía.

—Desde luego, lo pasábamos muy bien —admitió Kakyu mirando a Darién al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza—. ¿Te acuerdas de esas fiestas en la playa de Laguna?

El asintió y se puso en pie; a continuación, sacó una rosa de un florero, le quitó las espinas y se la colocó a su amiga detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Y cuando pasábamos las noches del sábado recorriendo Hollywood Boulevard con el coche lleno?

Kakyu asintió maliciosamente y se tocó la rosa.

— ¿Y la Nochevieja que pasamos en vela para luego ir al desfile Rose?

—Sí, pero nos dormimos justo antes del desfile.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

— ¿Y qué me dices de las sesiones de música en el jardín de tu casa por las noches? —añadió él.

— ¿Y de la fiesta de graduación en el Sheraton Huntington? —añadió ella con ojos brillantes.

—Ahora es un Ritz-Carleton.

Kakyu frunció el ceño.

—No me digas eso, estaba flotando en el pasado.

Darién volvió a sentarse a la mesa donde habían almorzado juntos y, con un gesto, le indicó que se sentara con él.

—Si no te importa, flota aquí y dime qué te parece mi idea.

Kakyu se sentó a su lado, pero sus ojos no sonrieron.

— ¿La de encontrarle a Seiya una esposa?

—Sí.

—Si esta mujer es tan perfecta, ¿por qué no te la quedas tú? —le preguntó ella—. Ya es hora de que tú también tengas una relación en serio, ¿no te parece?

El rostro de Darién ensombreció. Kakyu estaba siendo muy discreta y delicada, no había mencionado el nombre de Beryl. De hecho, ninguno de sus amigos ni familiares había mencionado el nombre de ella desde el divorcio. Todos suponían que le había hecho sufrir tanto la forma como ella le había abandonado que no querían recordárselo. Y tenían razón.

Darién dedicó una radiante sonrisa a su amiga.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Creía que me conocías mejor. Nunca voy en serio con una mujer.

Kakyu le puso la mano encima de la suya y se la apretó.

—Quizá deberías —sugirió ella con voz queda.

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—No, de momento no. Primero, el otro Chiba, Seiya. Tenemos que conseguirle una esposa.

Kakyu se recostó en el respaldo del asiento y elevó los ojos al techo.

—Me parece que deberías olvidarlo —le aconsejó ella—. Si se enterase de lo que estás tramando, te mataría.

—Pero voy a hacerlo muy sutilmente, con mucho tacto. No se enterará de lo que estoy haciendo hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Kakyu se echó a reír, sus blancos dientes brillaron en contraste con el color melón persa del carmín de labios, su color preferido.

Pero antes de poder explicarle a Darién por qué le parecía una locura su idea, vio un cambio en su expresión mientras se ponía en pie murmurando:

—Dios mío, no puedo creerlo.

Kakyu volvió la cabeza y vio a una guapa joven abriéndose paso en el oscuro restaurante, mirando a un lado y a otro con expresión nerviosa.

Darién empezó a caminar en su dirección, Kakyu lo siguió con paso más lento. La mujer era joven, aún no tenía los treinta, pero tenía un aire muy juvenil. Vestía pantalones vaqueros de diseño, un jersey rosa y el cabello recogido en coletas. Debía tratarse de la chef de repostería de la que Darién le había hablado, la que quería para Seiya, pensó Kakyu algo preocupada.

Serena no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo allí. Llevaba dos días ignorando los intentos de persuasión de Mina; sin embargo, aquella mañana, cuando Sebastián dio unos golpes con su vaso de zumo de naranja para que le diera más y ella tuvo que explicarle que no tenían dinero para zumo de naranja hasta el jueves de la semana siguiente, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo obstinada. Si ese hombre necesitaba un chef de repostería, ¿por qué no aceptar el trabajo? Si resultaba que, tal y como su instinto le había dicho, él sólo quería alguien con quien pasar una noche, ella podría salir de allí con la misma facilidad con la que había entrado. Era una persona adulta, podía manejar la situación.

Había alguien trabajando detrás de la barra de bar y Serena guió sus pasos en esa dirección, pero antes de llegar, Darién apareció y le cortó el paso.

—Hola —dijo él sonriendo, sus preciosos ojos azules oscuros brillando—. Me alegro de que haya decidido hacernos una visita.

Serena se sintió ligeramente incómoda. Una mujer, alta y elegante, apareció detrás de Darién, la miró, le lanzó una rápida sonrisa, y luego miró a Darién.

— ¿Aún está en pie la oferta de trabajo? —preguntó Serena.

Él asintió, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no revelar la sorpresa que le había dado la repentina llegada de ella.

—Sí, lo estaba reservando para usted —contestó Darién.

—Yo no he dicho que voy a aceptarlo —se apresuró ella a contestar—. He venido a ver…

Darién encogió los hombros y asintió.

—Desde luego. Pero estoy seguro de que le gustará —al momento, se volvió para incluir a Kakyu —. Le presento a Kakyu Gleason, mi ayudante. Perdone, pero no recuerdo su nombre…

A Serena le sorprendió que no lo recordara.

—Serena Tsukino —respondió ella ofreciéndole la mano a la mujer, que se la estrechó brevemente.

—Serena hace unos pasteles muy buenos —le dijo Darién a Kakyu —. Si acepta el trabajo, estoy pensando en ofrecerle un contrato de seis meses para empezar.

— ¿Un contrato? —Preguntó Serena, aunque sólo lo hizo para ganar tiempo con el fin de pensar, y no esperó respuesta—. No sé, no sé. Mi idea era preparar dulces en casa, traerlos a diario, y usted elegiría lo que necesitara…

Darién estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y Serena se interrumpió, era evidente que no era eso lo que él quería.

—Necesito un chef de repostería con completa dedicación —le informó él—. Y querría que preparase aquí todo.

La expresión de Serena se ensombreció mientras contemplaba las mesas, listas para los clientes que las ocuparían por la tarde.

—Eso va a ser un problema para mí —dijo ella con aparente seguridad en sí misma, el único signo de nerviosismo era la forma como sus dedos jugueteaban con la correa del bolso—. La verdad es que sólo preparo lo que me apetece preparar y cuando me apetece. Si trabajara bajo contrato…

—Aquí no somos muy rígidos, tendrá tiempo para experimentar —Darién le sonrió y a Serena le dio la impresión de que quería realmente que aceptara el trabajo.

Serena frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué.

Pero Darién no lo notó.

—Venga a ver la cocina y el resto del restaurante —dijo él.

Serena miró a Kakyu fugazmente y luego, otra vez, a Darién.

—Gracias, me gustaría verla.

Se notaba que ese hombre estaba orgulloso de su restaurante, y Serena tuvo que admitir que tenía motivos para ello. El acero inoxidable brillaba por doquier en la cocina, un verdadero ejemplo de eficacia y funcionalidad. No había visto un equipo tan profesional desde que salió de la escuela de cocina. Sería muy diferente a preparar repostería en su casa.

— ¿Qué clase de comida sirven en este restaurante? —preguntó ella.

—Californiana moderna.

Serena lo miró mientras pasaba un dedo por la superficie del mostrador de acero inoxidable.

— ¿De moda?

Darién se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Supongo que podría verse así.

Ella arrugó la nariz y lo miró cándidamente.

—Yo no me dejo llevar por las modas.

Él sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Una mujer dulce y tradicional?

Serena alzó la barbilla.

— ¿Tiene algo en contra de la tradición?

—No, nada en absoluto.

—Bien.

Serena lanzó un suspiro. Iba a aceptar el trabajo, no tenía excusa para no hacerlo. Sin embargo, quiso aclarar un punto antes.

—Mi hijo vendrá conmigo a trabajar —le informó Serena—. ¿De acuerdo?

El rostro de Darién lo dijo todo, aunque sus palabras fueron igualmente claras.

—No, de ninguna manera. Esto es un negocio, no podemos tener niños correteando por aquí.

Ella sonrió, estaba casi aliviada.

—En ese caso, tampoco yo correré por aquí.

Y Serena se volvió para marcharse.

—Espere —Darién le bloqueó el camino—. Vamos, no se precipite. Quizá podamos solucionarlo.

Serena lo miró a los ojos. De nuevo, tuvo la sensación de que estaba demasiado ansioso por tenerla allí trabajando.

—No hay ninguna solución —declaró Serena con firmeza—. O Sebastián viene conmigo o yo no vengo. No voy a dejarlo con una niñera. Lo más importante en mi vida es criarlo, no voy a dejarlo con nadie.

—No sé cómo podríamos arreglar eso… Hay que tener en cuenta los seguros, las cuestiones de seguridad…

Fue entonces cuando Kakyu, poniéndole a Darién la mano en el brazo, dijo con mucha dignidad:

—Nos las arreglaremos.

Darién la miró sin comprender y parpadeó.

— ¿Que nos las arreglaremos?

Ella asintió.

—Déjamelo a mí —contestó Kakyu.

Darién vaciló unos momentos, pero algo en los ojos de Kakyu le dijo que asintiera o se atuviera a las consecuencias. Sonriendo, Darién se dio por vencido.

—Está bien, nos las arreglaremos —le dijo a Serena con un irresistible encogimiento de hombros—. Aunque no sé cómo.

Serena no tuvo tiempo para maravillarse de la relación de Darién y Kakyu o de la influencia que esa mujer parecía ejercer en él. De repente, Darién le tomó la mano y comenzó a llevarla a su despacho.

—Firmemos el contrato antes de que se le ocurra algún otro impedimento.

Serena lanzó una rápida mirada a Kakyu y tuvo la impresión de que a ella le habría gustado acompañarlos, pero Darién, moviéndose rápidamente, dejó claro que quería estar a solas con Serena. Delante de la puerta, Serena vaciló, pero Darién abrió, la hizo entrar y cerró al momento.

—Siéntese —le dijo él indicándole una silla a un lado del escritorio, frente al asiento que ocupó él—. Deberíamos conocernos un poco.

—No sé por qué, no estoy solicitando amistad, sino el trabajo de chef de repostería.

Darién pareció sorprendido y luego rió.

—Tiene razón —concedió Darién—. Está bien, dejemos la charla amistosa y vayamos directamente al negocio.

Al momento, Darién comenzó a revolver entre papeles. Cuando encontró el que quería, se recostó en el respaldo del asiento y la miró, pensando que sí, que sería la mujer perfecta para Seiya.

—No nos llevará mucho tiempo. Sólo quiero que conteste a unas cuantas preguntas.

Serena cruzó las piernas y asintió.

— ¿Quiere que rellene los papeles para los impuestos o…?

Grant hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No, todavía no. Sólo quiero que responda a unas cuantas preguntas sobre usted.

Ella asintió de nuevo, era lógico.

—De acuerdo.

—Información personal.

Algo en la voz de Darién la hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

— ¿De qué tipo?

Ignorando la pregunta, Grant miró el papel y comenzó:

—Veamos… ¿está casada?

Serena frunció el ceño incómoda, aunque no sabía por qué.

—Creo que conoce la respuesta, mi amiga Mina se lo dijo cuando usted se lo preguntó.

Darién alzó el rostro.

— ¿Mina? ¿La de los panecillos?

Serena asintió, sus ojos azules fijos en él.

Darién sonrió rápidamente, levantó el bolígrafo e hizo una marca en el papel.

—De acuerdo. Sigamos. El niño… Sebastián, ¿verdad? Bien, ¿es su único hijo?

Ella volvió a asentir y Darién hizo otra marca en el papel.

— ¿Está saliendo con alguien?

Serena arrugó el ceño, sus sospechas aumentaron.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con hacer mazapán? —le preguntó ella.

La sonrisa de Darién fue dulce y comprensiva.

—Nada, nada en absoluto. Éstas son preguntas sobre el perfil psicológico. No tienen ninguna importancia.

Algo le olía mal a Serena, pero la sonrisa de él era muy persuasiva.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué tomarse la molestia? —murmuró ella.

Darién volvió a encogerse de hombros con sumo encanto.

—Como le he dicho, es para el perfil psicológico. Nos gusta saber qué clase de personas son nuestros empleados. Bueno, no ha contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Está saliendo con alguien?

Despacio y con desgana, Serena negó con la cabeza.

Él anotó la respuesta en el papel y continuó, pero había satisfacción en sus ojos.

—Bien. Y ahora… ¿diría que es la clase de mujer que trabaja mejor con mucha gente a su alrededor, con apoyo y vigilancia, o sola, sin nadie?

Serena vaciló. Esa sí parecía ser una pregunta seria respecto a su perfil psicológico.

—Yo diría que un término medio.

— ¿Se considera la clase de mujer a la que le gusta pasear a la luz de la luna por una playa, jugar al tenis o salir a bailar por la noche?

—Me considero la clase de mujer a la que le gusta quedarse en casa y jugar con su hijo.

—Está bien. Bueno, ahora dígame, ¿le gustan los hombres de acción o los tranquilos y callados?

Serena no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a ser tan obvio?

— ¿Qué? —dijo ella a punto de echarse a reír.

Entonces, Darién le lanzó la pregunta rápidamente, antes de que ella se levantara y saliera de allí.

—Está bien, dígame qué prefiere, ¿un hombre de acción, uno callado y tranquilo, uno sensible y poético, o un encantador y cariñoso padre de una niña de once años?

Serena estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y conteniendo la risa.

—Que resulta ser un hombre muy atractivo e incluso divertido cuando está de buen humor —añadió Darién con risa en los ojos.

Las cartas estaban descubiertas. Serena sabía que Darién no hablaba en serio. Iba a invitarla a salir con él, ¿no? Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse halagada; al fin y al cabo, era un hombre muy atractivo. Sin embargo, iba a tener que hablarle claro.

—Esto parece una agencia de citas —le informó ella con mirada firme—. ¿Soltero número uno o soltero número dos? Pues bien, no me quedo con ninguno. La verdad es que no salgo.

Él no pareció convencido.

— ¿Nunca?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No, nunca.

Darién se echó hacia delante y la miró fijamente.

— ¿Pero y si conociera a un tipo estupendo con una hija y, desde el primer momento, se llevaran muy bien y…?

Ella frunció el ceño y lo interrumpió:

—Escuche, ¿me ha hecho venir por lo del trabajo o porque quiere salir conmigo?

— ¿Salir con usted?

A Serena le extrañó la expresión de sorpresa de Darién.

—Oh, no, no, espere. ¿Ha creído que…?

Sí, eso era lo que ella creía, y se puso en pie.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a salir con usted. Y le aconsejaría que cambiara de estrategia, es malísima.

Él estaba riendo, pero Serena no podía comprender por qué.

—Creo que ha habido un malentendido… —comenzó a decir Darién.

Serena suspiró. Al parecer, iba a tener que ser más explícita.

—Justo, ha habido un malentendido. He venido aquí por el trabajo, no para salir con usted.

Darién parpadeó.

—Bueno, pues me alegro, porque yo no tenía pensado salir con usted.

—Vamos, déjese de cuentos —dijo Serena.

—En serio, no la he invitado a venir aquí porque quisiera salir con usted.

—Y más le vale —dijo una voz a espaldas de Serena—. Porque, de lo contrario, tendría que vérselas conmigo. Y me pongo hecha una furia cuando quiero.

Serena no había oído abrirse la puerta. Cuando se volvió, vio a una joven rubia muy bonita de enormes ojos azules apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Darién se puso en pie y tosió delicadamente para ocultar su risa.

—Serena Tsukino, ésta es Kimberly Mancini, la mujer con la que voy a salir esta noche.

— ¿La mujer con la que…?

—Sí. Bueno, en realidad, Kimberly y yo llevamos saliendo juntos tres meses. No es verdad, ¿cielo?

—Sí, es verdad —dijo Kimberly asintiendo—. Nos conocimos en la boda de mi prima, yo me caí a la piscina y Darién me sacó agarrándome por los pelos. ¿No le parece romántico?

—Mucho —dijo Serena con una débil sonrisa.

Darién se levantó y dio la vuelta al escritorio.

—Bueno, espero verla mañana por la mañana —dijo Darién, estrechando la mano de Serena y sonriendo de una forma que dejaba claro el término de la entrevista—. ¿Le parece bien a las ocho? Me alegro que haya decidido unirse a nosotros.

Serena consiguió sonreír antes de darse media vuelta y encaminarse hacia la puerta. Al llegar a ésta, se volvió a tiempo de ver a Kimberly derretirse en los brazos de Darién. Enrojeció de pies a cabeza, tomó aliento y salió a toda prisa hacia el aparcamiento.

Humillación era una palabra que no llegaba a describir lo que sentía. Se sentó detrás del volante de su coche y lanzó un silencioso grito antes de poner en marcha el motor.

**Continuara…..**


	4. Capitulo 0004

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Una Mujer Para Mi Hermano de Morgan Raye perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 4**

—No puedes hacerte idea de lo tonta que me he sentido —Serena suspiró mientras hablaba con Mina aquella noche, sentadas en el sofá de su casa bebiendo un vaso de chocolate batido.

Sebastián estaba en la cama, profundamente dormido, ellas dos estaban en pijama charlando con voz queda.

—Ha sido horrible —continuó Serena—. ¿En serio tengo que volver ahí mañana? ¿No podría ganar la lotería o heredar la fortuna de un tío de Australia?

Mina se metió una galleta en la boca y sacudió la cabeza.

—La lotería no sale hasta el sábado y tú me has dicho que no te queda ningún pariente vivo.

—Ésa es la cuestión, tonta —murmuró Serena agarrando la taza de chocolate como si fuera un salvavidas—, que no esté vivo. Te he pillado.

Mina se echó a reír, pero pronto volvió a adoptar una expresión seria y miró a su amiga con sentimiento de culpa.

—Bueno, si realmente no quieres ir, yo podría…

Serena agarró un almohadón y amenazó a su amiga con él.

—Si dices una palabra más sobre volver a esa horrible fábrica, te machacaré. Soy una persona adulta, Mina —Serena dejó caer el cojín, alzó la barbilla e hizo un gesto heroico—. Podré sobreponerme a la humillación y al sentido del ridículo, y podré sobreponerme a que Darién piense que soy una egocéntrica. Soy dura y estoy desesperada, una fuerte combinación.

Mina se quedó mirando a su amiga durante un prolongado momento; entonces, encogió los hombros.

—Serena, ¿y si te pusieras en contacto con Carlos? Sabes dónde está y es el padre de Sebastián, debería daros ayuda…

—No —le interrumpió Serena bruscamente en tono de no admitir argumento alguno.

Pero al ver la expresión de Mina, intentó explicarse.

—Por lo que a mí concierne, Carlos no es más padre de Sebastián que… que lo que podría haberlo sido el lechero. Pasar unos cuantos genes no convierte en padre a un hombre, sino el cariño y la atención. Y Carlos jamás le dio eso a Sebastián.

Mina alzó una ceja.

—Legalmente, te debe dinero.

Serena asintió.

—Pero en la realidad, estamos mejor sin él.

Serena vio que Mina no estaba de acuerdo, pero Mina no tenía un hijo ni un ex marido que la había abandonado. Se puso en pie, llevó las tazas a la cocina y las enjuagó como si la actividad pudiera hacer desaparecer los recuerdos. Pero no lo consiguió, siempre volvían.

Conoció a Carlos en la escuela de artes y oficios. Ella estaba estudiando cocina y él iba a graduarse en dar fiestas. Bueno, en realidad, estaba estudiando arte dramático, quería ser un gran actor; al menos, eso era lo que decía. Serena debería haber tenido más sentido común. Lo tenía. Se había criado en el seno de una familia trabajadora y sabía que había que luchar en la vida, que las cosas no caían del cielo sino que había que ganárselas, que ser actor significaba que los tipos que podían actuar sabían mentir muy bien. Pero la deslumbrante sonrisa de Carlos, su precioso moreno, sus ojos de porcelana azul… todo eso la cegó y se casó con él.

Y aún no podía creer lo que había hecho. Todo ocurrió rápidamente. Él quería acostarse con ella y ella le dijo que no sin un anillo en el dedo, y él dijo que de acuerdo. Y se marcharon a Las Vegas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No hizo caso del consejo de su abuela, que siempre decía: «nunca te cases con un hombre que lleve una gruesa cadena de oro al cuello, un hombre así se pavonea más que un gallo».

—Y la abuela nunca se equivocaba —murmuró Serena.

Sí, Carlos era un gallo. Pero había aprendido una lección, no volver a enamorarse de un hombre guapo.

Ya hacía mucho de la marcha de Carlos. Nada más enterarse de que Sebastián estaba en camino, hizo las maletas y desapareció.

Inevitablemente, se divorciaron. Serena había oído que Carlos estaba en Alaska haciendo representaciones teatrales en fiestas de cumpleaños. No lo había vuelto a ver desde el día que se fue y ya había dejado de esperar que algún día tuviera algún tipo de relación con Sebastián. No la iba a tener y, ahora, Serena se alegraba. Ella y Sebastián se tenían el uno al otro y así era como ella quería que fueran las cosas.

Pero Mina tenía razón respecto a una cosa, necesitaban dinero. Por mucha vergüenza que le diera volver a ponerse delante de Darién, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Con suerte, algo bueno saldría de eso. Respiró profundamente y cruzó los dedos.

Serena entró en el restaurante disimulando el nerviosismo con paso decidido, una amplia sonrisa y Sebastián en sus brazos. Buscó a Darién con la mirada, pero no lo vio. Quizá fuera demasiado temprano para que él fuera, razonó Serena con alivio.

Kakyu estaba allí, presentaba un aspecto fresco y eficiente con ese precioso traje de cash meré. Saludo a Serena cariñosamente y le presentó a los dos empleados de mantenimiento; después, la ayudó a montar el corralito para Sebastián en la sala que tenían para el personal. Sebastián iba a estar en una habitación conectada con la cocina por una puerta.

—Espero que esto no sea un problema —dijo Serena al darse cuenta de que su atención iba a estar dividida entre su hijo y la confección de pasteles.

Miró a su hijo y el estómago le dio un vuelco. ¿Iba a conseguir hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo?

—Claro que no, todo saldrá bien —le dijo Kakyu antes de darle unas palmadas en el brazo—. Todos te ayudaremos a cuidarlo. Al fin y al cabo, la mayoría de los días acabarás tu trabajo antes de la hora del almuerzo. Ya verás, nos las arreglaremos.

Serena miró a la mujer con cierta sorpresa y algo intrigada. ¿Por qué Kakyu estaba tan dispuesta a ayudar? Aunque no podía imaginarlo, estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando oyó la voz de Darién y se quedó helada.

Ahí estaba. Iba a tener que mirarlo y leerle los ojos. ¿Estaría pensando en lo que pasó el día anterior? ¿Cómo podían evitarlo?

«Pero la mejor defensa es un buen ataque», se aconsejó Serena a sí misma. Entonces, le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Buenos días —dijo ella—. ¿Le parece que repasemos los menús antes de que empiece?

Darién la miró, sorprendido por el agresivo ánimo de ella, pero contento de que Serena no diera muestras de continuar con el malentendido del día anterior. Sabía que se había sentido avergonzada, y también sabía que él era el culpable de ello. Pero, instintivamente, también sabía que pedirle disculpas a Serena por ello sería lo peor que podía hacer. Casi todo lo que sabía sobre las mujeres, se lo había enseñado Beryl, su ex. Si lo que le pasó a Serena le hubiera pasado a ella, él sabía perfectamente que le haría pagar muy caro haberla hecho ponerse en ridículo.

Pero Serena era diferente. Le gustaba su aspecto físico, la forma como los pantalones le abrazaban las piernas y las nalgas, y cómo el jersey de color azul pálido se le ceñía a los pechos. Cuanto más sabía de ella, más se daba cuenta de que era especial. Y eso era lo que quería para Seiya, una mujer fuera de lo normal. Seiya se merecía lo mejor y, si Serena resultaba ser tan excepcional como parecía, iba a asegurarse de que los dos acabaran juntos.

Lo único que le preocupaba era su propia reacción a ella. Esos ojos azules parecían llegarle muy dentro y algo en ellos le aceleraba el pulso.

«Es todo metafísico», se dijo a sí mismo en silencio. «Ignóralo, el cosquilleo desaparecerá. Ella es la mujer ideal para Seiya y punto».

Se la quedó mirando antes de responder, y Serena podría haber jurado ver alivio en sus ojos. ¿Qué era lo que le había preocupado?

—Me alegro de que haya venido —dijo Darién por fin—. Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy vamos a hacer historia con el postre.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —preguntó Serena, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—No sé, las vibraciones. ¿No las siente usted también? Va a convertirse en un clásico. Soy el rey y usted es Miguel Ángel. Yo soy el archiduque y usted es Mozart.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Si lo que quiere decir es que usted es el que tiene el dinero y yo el talento, creo que será mejor que no sea tan ambicioso —protestó ella—. Me interesa la buena comida, no el arte clásico.

—Láncese a preparar un postre excelente y llegaremos a un acuerdo —dijo él sonriendo, su oscura mirada demasiado íntima para el gusto de Serena.

Ella intentó adoptar una expresión sobria y profesional.

— ¿Los menús?

—Sí, ahora mismo. Venga conmigo a la oficina y…

Serena se resistió.

—Preferiría verlos aquí, así podré echarle un ojo a Sebastián.

Darién volvió la cabeza y frunció el ceño al ver, por la puerta abierta, al niño en el corralito.

—Ah, sí, Sebastián —dijo él secamente con una evidente falta de entusiasmo.

El niño lo vio y su rostro se iluminó al momento.

— ¡Galleta, galleta, galleta! —gritó el niño señalando a Darién.

Todos en la cocina se echaron a reír, incluso Darién consiguió sonreír.

—Hola, Sebastián —dijo asintiendo al niño—. Lo siento, pero hoy no hay galletas.

Entonces, se volvió y se dirigió a sus empleados.

— ¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer? —les preguntó a todos, pero Serena notó un travieso brillo en sus ojos.

De nuevo, Darién se volvió a ella y le preguntó:

— ¿Ya conoce a todo el mundo? —le preguntó mientras la guiaba hacia una mesa en un rincón de la estancia.

Y Serena miró a su alrededor, sonriendo a las dos personas que le habían presentado.

—Éste es Kel, el chef —dijo Darién asintiendo en dirección a un hombre alto y musculoso que sonrió ampliamente mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—En realidad, me llamo Kelvin Blount, lo de Kel es sólo para los clientes —le dijo el chef—. No comprendo por qué creen que uno tiene que ser francés para prepararles la comida, pero parece gustarles.

Serena no pudo evitar una carcajada. Kelvin era un guapo al estilo duro y su acento parecía más del Bronx que de París; sin embargo, había algo cómico en él.

—Pero, cuando hablan contigo, ¿no notan que no eres francés?

—Jamás abro la boca —respondió Kelvin—. Me limito a sonreír y a sacudir la cabeza como si no comprendiera ni una palabra de inglés, y al final me dejan en paz.

Kelvin le hizo una demostración de su actitud muda y Serena volvió a reír.

— ¿Hablas algo de francés? —le preguntó Serena, aunque sabía que Darién estaba esperando.

Kelvin se encogió de hombros.

—Ni una palabra. Pero qué demonios, una sonrisa es una sonrisa en cualquier idioma.

—Eso es totalmente cierto —contestó ella, conmovida momentáneamente por la verdad que encerraban las palabras del chef y su evidente naturaleza poética.

Kelvin se despidió de ella y volvió a la tarea de pesar unos ingredientes para un plato que estaba preparando. Serena se dio la vuelta, contenta de la simpatía con que todo el mundo la estaba tratando. El único que la ponía nerviosa era Darién.

Tal y como había supuesto, él la estaba esperando. Cuando volvió a su lado, Darién estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado en una esquina de la mesa con la expresión de un hombre harto de esperar. Serena dispuso de un momento para observarlo, y notó sus fríos ojos azules, las rectas cejas, los labios llenos y la sensación que daba de dureza unas veces y de ternura otras.

—Perdone —le dijo ella—, no era mi intención hacerle esperar.

Pero lo miró con expresión desafiante, traicionando sus palabras.

Y con sorpresa, vio la sonrisa que los labios de Darién esbozaron. Al instante siguiente, lo vio reírse.

—No te preocupes, tengo una paciencia infinita —le dijo él—. Y por favor, llamémonos de tú. Aquí todos nos llamamos de tú.

Serena frunció el ceño, pero antes de poder añadir palabra, una mujer rolliza de mediana edad salió de la cocina y Darién le hizo una seña para que se les acercase.

—Esta es Luna —le dijo a Serena mientras las dos se daban la mano—. Será tu ayudante.

— ¿Mi… voy a tener una ayudante? —preguntó Serena con incredulidad.

—Claro. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, Luna es la ayudante de todo aquel que la necesita. Es nuestra chica para todo. ¿No es verdad, Luna?

El mal teñido pelo rubio de la mujer se agitó vigorosamente mientras decía algo incomprensible que podía ser francés. Por otra parte, también podía ser noruego. Serena no sabía si podía captar la diferencia; sobre todo, cuando se pronunciaba con tanta rapidez y la lengua era tan incomprensible.

— ¿Luna? —Preguntó Serena—. ¿Te llamas Luna?

—_Oui, oui_ —estaba espantosamente maquillada, pero sonrió con evidente buena voluntad y estrechó la mano de Serena con vigorosa energía—. Luna.

Ya, el acento y el idioma resultaron inconfundibles.

—Eres francesa —dijo Serena, pero miró a Darién buscando confirmación.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No es francesa, sino suiza.

—Bueno, pero en Suiza hablan francés.

—_Mais oui_ —respondió Luna con voz algo infantil—. También italiano. Y un poco de español.

Serena le sonrió.

—Desde luego, tiene aspecto de francesa —le dijo Serena a su jefe cuando la mujer se marchó de la habitación.

—Cierto. Parece salida de un cuadro de Toulouse Lautrec —Darién suspiró y arqueó las cejas—. No estoy seguro de que sea la imagen que queremos proyectar, pero uno no puede ser muy caprichoso cuando necesita un francés.

— ¿Quieres decir…?

—Quiero decir que no hay suficientes chefs ni camareros franceses para ser demasiado exigente. Nos apañamos con lo que tenemos.

Serena empequeñeció los ojos.

—Por favor, no digas que voy a tener que ponerme uno de esos uniformes negros con cofia blanca.

Darién sonrió maliciosamente, encantado con la idea.

—Una idea excelente. Creo que tendré que implantarla.

Serena abrió la boca para protestar, pero decidió que Darién debía estar bromeando. Lo mejor era cambiar de tema. Cerró la boca y sonrió. Darién tenía los menús y ella estaba deseando verlos.

Repasaron los menús juntos durante los siguientes quince minutos. Serena tomó notas en un cuaderno pequeño de espiral que llevaba consigo y, de vez en cuando, volvía la cabeza para echar un vistazo a Sebastián. Iba a ser difícil vigilarlo mientras trabajaba, le llevaría algo de práctica. Desde luego, iba a intentarlo.

De repente, oyó el gritó de Darién.

— ¡Eh! —dijo él mirándola enfadado—. Tu hijo me ha tirado un bloque de madera.

Como madre protectora que era, Serena lo negó inmediatamente.

—No, no es verdad.

—Entonces, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Darién levantando el bloque de madera del suelo.

—Sí, de acuerdo que eso es suyo, pero no te lo ha tirado. Sebastián… simplemente lo ha tirado —pero inmediatamente vio que Darién no la creía—. Es un bebé y los bebés tiran las cosas porque sí, pero no tiran a nadie.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo lo he visto tirármelo a mí. Los ojos le brillaban como si quisiera darme. ¡Y me ha dado! Será mejor que no lo pierdas de vista, ese chico puede llegar a ser un profesional del béisbol.

— ¡Galleta! —gritó Sebastián.

Y Darién le hizo una mueca.

—Por supuesto, tendrá que ampliar ligeramente su vocabulario —murmuró Darién volviendo a los menús.

Serena contuvo la sonrisa e intentó poner expresión seria. Tenía mucha suerte de haber encontrado un trabajo adonde podía ir con Sebastián. Sólo le faltaba evitar que su hijo molestara a su jefe para que todo fuese sobre ruedas.

Las mesas estaban preparadas para el almuerzo y pasteles y tartas ocupaban parte de los mostradores de la cocina. Darién se aproximó a Kakyu, que estaba doblando servilletas.

—Bueno, Kakyu, ¿qué te parece?

Kakyu lo miró durante un momento, notó el interés en sus ojos, lanzó una suave carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que te queda mucho camino por recorrer, amigo mío —contestó ella con voz cariñosa.

Darién frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te parece una chica estupenda?

Kakyu asintió mientras doblaba otra servilleta.

—Sí, eso parece —al momento, vaciló—. Tiene ojos del color del humo.

—Tiene unos ojos espectaculares, ¿verdad? Es muy especial. Justo lo que Seiya se merece.

—Es posible. Pero deberías esperar un poco más. No la conoces lo suficiente.

—Creo que la conozco lo suficiente para saber que es la mujer perfecta para Seiya.

Kakyu tragó saliva antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos y, cuando lo hizo, extendió el brazo y le dio una palmada en la mejilla con sus largos y delgados dedos.

—Tómatelo con calma, Darién. No estoy seguro de que sea su tipo —murmuró ella.

Darién necesitaba el apoyo de Kakyu, pero ella no se lo estaba dando con la facilidad con la que a él le habría gustado.

—En estos momentos, Seiya no tiene un tipo —protestó Darién—. Su tipo es una caja de palomitas de maíz delante de una televisión los sábados por la noche. Kakyu, ¿es que no lo ves? Tenemos que sacarlo del agujero en el que está metido.

El uso del pronombre en plural ensombreció la expresión de Kakyu, pero no protestó.

—Quizá le guste su agujero —sugirió ella con voz queda.

Darién sacudió la cabeza, seguro de su punto de vista y sin querer considerar el de otra persona.

—No. Vamos a cambiarle la vida. Ya es hora.

Ella arqueó una ceja y lo miró fijamente.

—Supongo que tienes un plan, ¿no?

—Claro, tengo miles de planes. Si el primero no funciona, pasaremos al segundo, y así sucesivamente…

—No le va a gustar —observó Kakyu con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de que Darién estaba decidido y que nada iba a conseguir hacerle cejar en su empeño.

Darién asintió y sonrió. Tenía la impresión de que Kakyu se estaba ablandando.

—Por eso tenemos que actuar con gran habilidad, y ahí es donde entras tú.

Kakyu se quedó sorprendida.

— ¿Yo?

—Claro —Darién le dedicó la sonrisa que utilizaba para dejar encantada a cualquier mujer que entraba en contacto con él—. Todo el mundo sabe que las mujeres son más ladinas que los hombres, el motivo principal de que tú entres en el asunto.

Kakyu no se molestó en contestar a semejante declaración machista, tenía mayores problemas que ése.

—Quieres que te ayude a liar a Seiya con una mujer a la que has conocido hace tres días — Kakyu lo miró para ver si Darién había detectado la amargura que ella había intentado ocultar en sus palabras, pero que temía haber mostrado.

Sin embargo, Darién no había notado nada. Estaba tan obsesionado con su idea que no se fijaba en nada más.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

Kakyu se lo quedó mirando durante unos momentos y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé. La verdad es que no me gusta, Darién.

Él empequeñeció los ojos, reaccionando como si Kakyu estuviera hablándole en un idioma que no comprendía. Negó con la cabeza y continuó:

— Kakyu, tengo que hacerlo. Sabes lo mucho que le debo a Seiya.

—Darién, tú no le debes nada a Seiya.

Pero él asintió.

—Sí, le debo mucho. Le debo todo. Escucha, te voy a contar mi plan, es muy sencillo —Darién la miró a los ojos para asegurarse de que le prestaba toda su atención—. Yo me trabajo a Serena y tú te trabajas a Seiya. Tú te encargarás de hacerle ver a Seiya lo importante que es para él darle a la relación con Serena una oportunidad.

Kakyu se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta; después, lanzó una carcajada.

—Sigue soñando, amigo mío.

—Vamos, Kakyu. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no os veis? Sois viejos amigos, llámale por teléfono para veros y charlar.

Kakyu se puso en pie con la pila de servilletas en la mano.

—Haz tú tu trabajo sucio —contestó ella serenamente—. Si quieres casar a tu hermano con la señorita Ojos Maravillosos, hazlo tú sólito. No voy a ayudarte, Darién.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó él arrugando el ceño como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo—. ¿Es que no te cae bien?

Kakyu abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, una voz los interrumpió.

—Perdón.

Los dos se volvieron y encontraron a Serena sonriéndoles tranquilamente con el niño en sus brazos.

—He terminado en la cocina. A menos que alguien se ahogue con mi merengue de limón, os veré mañana por la mañana.

Kakyu consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa, pero Darién se levantó y asintió.

—Oh, gracias por venir, Serena. Yo… estoy seguro de que lo que has preparado estará exquisito. Hasta mañana.

Darién se la quedó mirando mientras se iba; después, se volvió de nuevo a Kakyu.

— ¿Crees que nos ha oído? —le preguntó preocupado.

Kakyu sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé si ha podido enterarse de qué estábamos hablando. ¿Estábamos siendo muy explícitos?

Él le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Habría sido mejor sin el comentario de señorita Ojos Maravillosos.

Kakyu se mordió los labios para evitar echarse a reír.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—En fin, no tiene importancia. He tomado una decisión y la decisión es que va a casarse con mi hermano cueste lo que cueste.

Kakyu suspiró mientras Darién se ponía en marcha hacia la cocina. Conocía a Darién y conocía a Seiya, y tenía miedo del posible desastre que veía en el horizonte.

—Bueno —murmuró para sí misma—, desde la muerte de su padre no ha habido una buena pelea en la familia Chiba, quizá ya sea hora.

**Continuara….**


	5. Capitulo 0005

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Una Mujer Para Mi Hermano de Morgan Raye perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 5**

Transcurrieron dos días antes de conseguir que Seiya accediese a pasarse por el restaurante. En esos dos días, Serena hizo treinta y dos Napoleones, seis tartas de manzana y dieciséis tartas de chocolate a las que los camareros las llamaban «la venganza del chocolate», además de otros muchos deliciosos pasteles. En general, todos estaban de acuerdo en que Serena era un tesoro de la repostería.

Entre tanto, Luna quemó varias tartas, con lo que se la castigó a batir mezclas y a poner mantequilla a las bandejas de la repostería. A Kelvin le había dado por dar serenatas en la cocina con sorprendente voz de tenor, para alegría de Serena y disgusto de Darién. El imparable Sebastián lanzó otro bloque de madera, dos anillos de plástico y dos animales de goma a Darién, no al mismo tiempo, y le llamaba «Galleta» siempre que lo veía, un gesto de buena voluntad que no era apreciado justamente por el jefe.

Y Serena recibía un curso completo sobre las cualidades del maravilloso Seiya cada vez que Darién tenía la oportunidad de hablar unas palabras con ella. Se enteró de lo amable que era lo que la gente que no conocía, de su inteligencia para resolver jeroglíficos y crucigramas, de lo devoto que era de su hija y, sobre todo, el hijo tan bueno que era.

Todas estas lecciones sobre Seiya se daban cuando Serena estaba hasta los codos de harina y no podía escapar.

—Mi hermano, Seiya… ¿te he hablado de mi hermano Seiya? ¿Sí? No estaba seguro. Bueno, pues lo primero que hizo cuando consiguió su primer trabajo fue regalarle a mi madre un gatito. A mi madre siempre le han gustado los gatos, pero a mi padre le gustaban los perros. Teníamos bóxers, pastores alemanes y setter, pero mi madre quería un gato. Así que, con la primera paga, Seiya le compró a mamá un cachorro de gato persa y…

—Perdona, Darién —lo interrumpió Serena amablemente—. ¿Qué me dijiste que querías en estas conchas, natillas con limón o crema batida?

—Mmm, creo que limón —Darién miró los ingredientes que Serena estaba juntando en el mostrador y asintió—. Sí, limón. Bueno, pues Seiya le regaló a mamá un precioso gatito. Mi madre lo llevaba en brazos como si fuera un niño y… Kakyu, cuéntale a Serena lo del gatito que Seiya le compró a mamá.

Kakyu, que acababa de entrar en la cocina y no había contado con que la acorralase para que lo ayudase en su proyecto, le lanzó una mirada asesina y contestó:

—Eso debió ser antes de que yo entrara en escena. Por lo que recuerdo, tu madre era alérgica al pelo de gato.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—Pero Seiya…

—Puede que a Seiya se le olvidara —dijo Kakyu sonriendo a Serena—. ¿Por qué los hombres suelen olvidar ese tipo de cosas?

Después, miró a Darién y le hizo una mueca sin que Serena la viera.

—Ten cuidado o le contaré la vez que Seiya te ató en la casa del árbol y dejó que vuestros padres te buscaran durante dos horas antes de decirles dónde estabas.

El rostro de Darién mostró terror.

— ¡Kakyu!

Kakyu sonrió maliciosamente.

—Seiya era un monstruo insoportable —le dijo Kakyu a Serena—. En aquellos tiempos, Darién era mucho mejor que Seiya. Desde luego, era con el que se podía contar cuando alguno de los chicos te molestaba.

—Pues Seiya siempre me defendía —protestó Darién mirándola furioso, y los dos se acercaron a la puerta aún discutiendo.

Serena sonrió mientras los escuchaba. No sabía por qué Darién le hablaba tanto de su hermano, pero le resultaba conmovedor. Evidentemente, la familia era importante para él.

A Serena le gustaban las familias, grandes o pequeñas. Le gustaba la idea de la Navidad con toda la familia decorando el árbol y haciéndose regalos. O el día de Acción de Gracias, en el que todo el mundo se sentaba a la mesa a comer pavo. O la Semana Santa, en la que los niños llevaban cestas para meter los huevos de pascua que encontraran. Le gustaban las comidas familiares y las reuniones familiares.

Ella había tenido una familia, si se podía llamar así. Pero su hermano, quince años mayor que ella, se marchó de casa antes de que pudiera conocerlo realmente. Su madre trabajaba como costurera para uno de los estudios de cine diez horas al día, y su padre era un conductor de autobús apasionado del juego de los bolos que nunca estaba en casa. Así pues, la familia de Serena existía sobre todo en su imaginación. Nunca hicieron lo que las familias solían hacer. Pero podía soñar con ella.

Ahora, desde que tenía a Sebastián, se sentía más tranquila. Sin embargo, la única forma de tener una familia, la única manera de darle una familia a Sebastián, iba a ser haciéndola ella misma. Eso le iba a costar tiempo, esfuerzo y energía. Sabía que no ocurriría sólo con quererlo. Necesitaría planificar, pensar y prestar mucha atención. Y al mismo tiempo, tenía que ganarse la vida.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Kelvin cantando y a Luna tarareando con él mientras medía la harina, y Serena sonrió. Ese resultaba ser el mejor trabajo que había tenido en su vida. Todos eran encantadores, y Darién… bueno, era un jefe completamente diferente a todos los jefes para los que había trabajado. En realidad, si era sincera, le gustaba como persona.

Justo en ese momento, Sebastián se hizo notar. Estaba un poco alborotado y Serena supuso que debía ser por los dientes. Se limpió la harina de las manos, y fue a la habitación contigua a echarle un vistazo. Tenerlo tan cerca era, en parte, lo que hacía que ese trabajo fuera tan perfecto.

Darién sacó a Kakyu de la cocina para que pudieran hablar a solas.

—Estoy intentando que se interese por Seiya —le explicó Darién a Kakyu—, y tú estás estropeándomelo.

Kakyu alzó los ojos hacia el techo.

—Lo que estás haciendo es ridículo. No he visto nada tan evidente desde que ese tipo francés, el de la nariz grande, se escondió tras unos matorrales y hablaba por el otro tipo que quería enamorar a la chica.

—El nombre del francés es Kelvin y esto es completamente diferente —contestó Darién.

Kakyu arqueó las cejas con gesto interrogante.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo?

Darién se la quedó mirando como si no pudiera comprender lo obtusa que era. ¿Acaso no veía la diferencia?

—Yo no estoy enamorado de ella, por eso —le explicó Darién pacientemente—. Lo único que pretendo es emparejarla con Seiya.

Kakyu lanzó un gruñido.

Darién arrugó el ceño, pero al final decidió que Kakyu sólo quería tomarle el pelo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Este asunto es importante, Kakyu. Es difícil encontrar a una buena chica para alguien como Seiya. Lo que quiero decir es que mi hermano tiene ya una hija de once años y…

Al notar su preocupación, Kakyu se ablandó un poco, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle:

— ¿Por qué no le pasas a una de tus antiguas novias? Tienes montones. ¿Qué me dices de Kimberly Mancini? ¿No acabas de dejarla?

—Esa no es la clase de chica para Seiya y lo sabes perfectamente —Darién la miró con aire de superioridad—. Cuando te haces mayor, empiezas a darte cuenta de que casarse no es un juego, de que además de una compañera, uno necesita una madre para sus hijos. Da un poco de miedo, ¿verdad?

—Sólo si uno sale con chicas como Kimberly —le espetó ella.

Antes de que Darién pudiera contestar, o estrangularla, la puerta principal del restaurante se abrió, entró un rayo de sol y se dibujó la figura de un hombre muy alto vestido con pantalones blancos y camisa azul marino de corte hawaiano que sólo podía ser…

— ¡Seiya! —Gritó Darién avanzando hacia su hermano—. ¡Has venido!

—Hola —Seiya le devolvió el abrazo y echó un vistazo al restaurante, que hacía tiempo que no veía—. Escucha, he venido nada más oír el mensaje que me has dejado en el contestador, pero tengo bastante prisa. Hotaru está en una reunión con las otras chicas del campamento, pero tengo que ir a recogerla dentro de quince minutos; así que si me dices qué es eso tan urgente…

Seiya miró a su hermano expectante.

Darién vaciló antes de contestar.

—Eh, has venido muy a prisa —dijo con entusiasmo, intentando ganar tiempo—. Creía que primero llamarías.

— ¿Por qué? —Seiya lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Mmm —ahora que Seiya estaba ahí, Darién no estaba preparado. Pero Kakyu entró en el círculo de luz proyectado por la claraboya del techo y Darién la miró con alivio—. Oye, Seiya, mira quién está aquí. No os veíais desde hacía siglos, ¿verdad?

Seiya se volvió, la miró fijamente y lanzó un prolongado silbido.

—Kakyu —dijo Seiya sacudiendo la cabeza—. Cuánto tiempo… Estás… estás preciosa.

Kakyu sonreía.

—Tú también tienes buen aspecto —dijo ella con voz queda.

Darién emitió un sonido impaciente. Quería poner en marcha su plan, pero consiguió contenerse para no ser un maleducado.

—Sí, hace bastante que no os veías, ¿verdad? Recuerdo cuando los dos…

Kakyu le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y él se interrumpió.

—No mires atrás —le aconsejó ella rápidamente—, podrían estar dándote alcance.

Seiya sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? —preguntó Seiya.

Kakyu se encogió de hombros.

—Algún filósofo, supongo.

Darién frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que fue un jugador de béisbol.

Pero ni su hermano ni Kakyu le estaban prestando atención.

—Kakyu —estaba diciendo Seiya, mirándola de arriba a abajo—. Tienes tan buen aspecto…

Darién agarró del brazo a su hermano.

—Sí, sí, todos sabemos lo guapa que es Kakyu.

«A quien quiero que veas es a la pastelera», pensó Darién.

—No tenemos tiempo para hablar de los viejos tiempos, acabas de decir que tienes que ir a recoger a Hotaru enseguida. Así que… me gustaría que vinieras a la cocina conmigo, quiero que me des tu opinión sobre una cosa.

Kakyu estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y Darién la miró con el ceño arrugado, enfadado con ella.

— ¿Qué, Kakyu?

—Dile la verdad —contestó Kakyu a Darién, pero mirando a Seiya.

Darién hizo un gesto de exasperación antes de inclinarse sobre ella y susurrarle cerca del oído:

—Tú misma has dicho que tendríamos que mentirle —le recordó Darién.

Kakyu volvió a sacudir la cabeza con los ojos aún fijos en Seiya.

—Yo no he dicho eso, yo he dicho que todo se estropearía si le dijeras la verdad.

—Justo lo que yo he dicho.

—Pero he cambiado de idea. Dile la verdad. Es tu hermano y merece saberlo.

Darién se volvió a Seiya, gruñendo. Ahora era demasiado tarde, Kakyu lo había estropeado todo. Seiya estaba perplejo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Seiya mirando a uno y a otro.

Darién se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y su rostro ensombreció.

—Está bien, te lo diré. He contratado a un chef de repostería.

Seiya esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Felicidades. Me parece estupendo —entonces, hizo un gesto hacia la puerta—. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Darién se acercó a su hermano y le miró a los ojos.

—Eso no es todo, hay más. El nuevo chef… es una mujer —se interrumpió para observar la reacción de su hermano—. Una mujer muy bonita.

Seiya lanzó un gruñido.

—Empiezo a comprender…

—Escucha, Seiya, estoy seguro de que te va a gustar. Es… es perfecta para ti.

Seiya alzó los brazos y se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, me voy ahora mismo.

—No, espera —insistió Darién agarrándolo por el brazo e intentando tirar de él hacia la cocina—. Tienes que conocerla, es…

Seiya lanzó una mirada de exasperación a su hermano.

—Aunque hayas contratado a Sharon Stone para hacerte las tartas, no me importa. No me interesa.

—Seiya, vamos, sé razonable. Necesitas salir y…

Seiya no lo escuchaba, se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta y Darién lanzó a Kakyu una mirada desesperada. Michelle enderezó su esbelto cuerpo y se interpuso entre Seiya y la salida.

Alzó una mano, que acabó en el pecho de Seiya, deteniéndolo.

—Por favor, Seiya… —le dijo ella con voz tranquila—. Ya conoces a Darién, sabes cómo es cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza. Nos va a volver locos a todos. Por favor, ve a conocer a esa mujer o no te va a dejar en paz hasta que no lo consiga.

Seiya vaciló mientras contemplaba los verdes ojos de Kakyu.

—Qué quieres que haga, que entre ahí y diga: «hola, he venido a echarte un vistazo».

Darién lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—Eso no es problema. Tú ven conmigo a la cocina y yo…

Seiya le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

—No he dicho que vaya a hacerlo.

Kakyu le sonrió.

—Pero lo harás —anunció ella.

Seiya le dedicó una larga y lenta sonrisa.

—Kakyu, siempre has conseguido que hiciera lo que tú quisieras —Seiya suspiró—. Está bien, pasemos el trago cuanto antes.

Darién asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, pero Seiya lo detuvo.

—No, iré yo solo. Me niego a entrar ahí en procesión, sería demasiado obvio —Seiya se encogió de hombros y miró a su hermano y a Kakyu, antes de mirar a su hermano otra vez—. Diré que estoy buscándote.

—Una idea estupenda —dijo Darién rápidamente.

Por él, podía decir lo que quisiera con tal de que viera a Serena. Estaba firmemente convencido de que lo único que necesitaba era verla.

—Vamos, te esperaremos aquí.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a Seiya mientras se dirigía a la cocina con paso largo y desgarbado, tan familiar para Kakyu y Darién. Entonces, los dos se miraron.

—Gracias —dijo Darién antes de lanzar un profundo suspiro—. He tenido miedo de que lo hubiéramos estropeado todo.

Kakyu no respondió a eso.

—Se le ve más mayor, aunque no viejo —observó ella.

Darién rió.

—A mí me parece el mismo Seiya de siempre, aunque uno poco más suave. Bueno, en estos momentos debe estar viéndola. ¿Qué te apuestas a que va a ser un flechazo, una cuestión de amor a primera vista?

Kakyu se volvió como si, de repente, se hubiera acordado de que tenía algo mejor que hacer.

—Te apuesto la casa —le contestó secamente—. Los hombres inteligentes de treinta y tantos años no se enamoran a primera vista, eso sólo lo hacen los jóvenes y estúpidos.

Darién empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—Yo, desde luego, no hablo por experiencia —admitió Darién—, no soy esa clase de hombre. Pero sé que hay gente que se enamora nada más ver a una persona, y que puede ser algo maravilloso. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Seiya conoció a Marisol…?

Kakyu se libró de tener que recordar porque, en ese momento, se oyó una puerta cerrarse de golpe y ambos se volvieron. Seiya se les acercó, se plantó delante de su hermano y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

~ ¿Qué te pasa, Darién, tienes ganas de bromas? —murmuró Seiya sin levantar la voz para que no le oyeran en la cocina, a pesar de lo irritado que estaba.

Darién no comprendió.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Seiya respiró hondamente para calmarse.

—Has hecho que vaya ahí para reírte a mi costa. No puedo creer que ese tipo de cosas te hagan gracia.

¿Gracia? Darién frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, seguía sin comprender.

— ¿La has visto?

—Claro que la he visto —respondió Seiya echando chispas—. Y sabes perfectamente que no es mi tipo.

— ¿Que no es tu tipo? —repitió Darién algo enfadado él también—. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de ella?

Seiya lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

—Vamos, Darién, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

La expresión de Darién estaba tornándose beligerante. Serena era más o menos perfecta y le molestaba que Seiya pensara lo contrario.

Kakyu notó la expresión de sus ojos e intervino rápidamente, empujando a Darién hacia atrás para ponerse ella delante.

—Bueno, Darién tenía que intentarlo. En serio, Seiya, él creía que te encantaría. Pero, como se suele decir, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.

Seiya la miró y sonrió.

—Supongo que Darién ha cambiado más de lo que se podría imaginar —le dijo Seiya a Kakyu—, todo lo contrario a lo que te pasa a ti.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza y la miró fijamente antes de añadir:

—Oye, Kakyu, deberíamos vernos, salir un día de estos.

—Me encantaría —contestó ella, sus verdes ojos radiantes.

—Y me gustaría que Hotaru te conociera —dijo Seiya con aire distraído—. Creo que os caerías muy bien.

La sonrisa de Kakyu se agrandó.

—Es una chica encantadora —murmuró ella.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo Seiya—. Se parece mucho a su madre. Por supuesto, necesita a una mujer a la que pueda hacerle preguntas, en quien pueda confiar… alguien que la pueda aconsejar en cosas en que yo no le puedo dar ningún consejo. La verdad es que, siempre que me es posible, llamo a alguna amiga para que pase un rato con ella.

—La verdad es que yo estoy muy ocupada —dijo Kakyu; de repente, su expresión se tornó fría y distante—. Entre el trabajo y… mis relaciones.

Seiya se dio cuenta de que la había ofendido, pero no sabía por qué ni cómo.

—Sí, claro, lo entiendo —dijo él rápidamente—, no me cabe ninguna duda. En fin, uno de estos días tendremos que…

De repente, se interrumpió antes de añadir:

— ¿Qué te parece el domingo?

— ¿El domingo?

— ¿No te han invitado a la fiesta de mamá? Bueno, pues te invito oficialmente.

Kakyu miró a un hermano y luego al otro.

—Si es una reunión familiar…

—Eh, nadie es más de la familia que tú —le dijo Seiya—. La mitad de nuestros primos son unos desconocidos comparados contigo. Vamos, ven, a mamá le encantará verte.

—Tendré que consultar mi agenda —y los dos sonrieron traviesamente, la frase conjuró una broma del pasado y ayudó a unirlos otra vez, a recordarles lo que en otro tiempo habían sido el uno para el otro.

Pero eso ya era historia, y Seiya tenía que ir a recoger a Hotaru. Al darse la vuelta, le dio a Darién una palmada en el hombro con una enorme mano.

—Oblígala a venir —le ordenó a su hermano menor.

—Lo haré —prometió Darién aún algo enfadado.

Y entonces vio a su hermano desaparecer del restaurante.

— ¿Qué crees tú que ha pasado? —le preguntó Darién a Kakyu.

—No lo sé —respondió ella—. Será mejor que vayamos a averiguarlo.

En la cocina todo parecía normal. Kelvin acababa de contar un chiste y Serena estaba haciendo unos adornos de chocolate en una tarta. Levantó la cabeza cuando entraron y sonrió como si no le pasara nada.

Darién frunció el ceño y se detuvo delante de ella con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano? —preguntó Darién bruscamente.

Serena, perpleja, no se dio cuenta y se manchó la nariz con crema de mantequilla.

— ¿Qué hermano? —preguntó ella.

—El mío, mi hermano. Sólo tengo uno.

Al mismo tiempo, Darién levantó un brazo para limpiarle la mantequilla de la nariz. Pero para hacerlo, tuvo que acercarse un paso a ella. Estaba tan cerca que pudo sentir su calor, oler el perfume de su pelo, y se sintió casi mareado. ¿Cómo podía Seiya haber visto a esa mujer encantadora y rechazarla? ¿Qué clase de idiota era? De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de ella, y durante demasiado tiempo, y rápidamente dio un paso atrás, intentando recuperar la perspectiva.

—Sólo tengo un hermano, Seiya. ¿Qué le has dicho?

Serena sacudió la cabeza sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Yo no le he dicho nada, ni siquiera lo he visto.

Darién se la quedó mirando a los ojos.

—Eso es una tontería. Él te ha visto y ha dicho que…

Kakyu lo acalló poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

—No lo creo, querido. Mira ahí…

Darién frunció el ceño y volvió la cabeza en la dirección en que Kakyu le señalaba. Ahí estaba Luna, cascando nueces. El tinte de su pelo peor que nunca y el maquillaje corrido por el rostro. Darién abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Serena —dijo Kakyu con voz queda—, ¿has salido de la cocina durante la última media hora?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que no… ah, espera un momento… sí, sí he salido. Sebastián estaba algo alborotado y he ido a jugar con él unos minutos; luego, lo he dormido.

Kakyu sonrió y se volvió a la otra mujer.

—Luna, ¿ha entrado en la cocina un hombre alto y guapo hace unos minutos?

Luna levantó el rostro y los ojos se le iluminaron.

—Oh, sí, sí.

Darién lanzó un gruñido.

—Y le has dicho que eras la chef de repostería, ¿eh?

Luna pareció alarmada.

— ¿He dicho mal?

—Eres ayudante, no chef.

—Ah, sí, sí, claro —contestó Luna—. Otra vez, diré que soy ayudante.

Darién miró a Kakyu y los dos hicieron grandes esfuerzos para no echarse a reír. Claro, eso era. Darién estaba seguro que, de haberla visto, Seiya se habría enamorado de Serena al instante. Pero al ver a Luna, no le extrañaba que hubiera creído que le estaban tomando el pelo. Luna era una persona encantadora, pero no era una belleza y, desde luego, no era el tipo de Seiya.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Serena mirando de uno a otro.

—Nada —contestó Darién—. Nada en absoluto.

Pero una vez fuera de la cocina, se sobrepuso.

—No ha salido bien, pero no ha sido porque el plan fuera malo. Uno no puede luchar contra los elementos.

—Vamos, por favor, Darién…

Darién se dio un puñetazo en la palma de la mano.

—No puedo creer que Seiya haya conocido a Luna en vez de a Serena. En fin, tendrá que ocurrírsenos otra cosa.

De repente, una idea le iluminó el rostro.

— ¡Ya lo tengo, la fiesta de la familia!

— ¡La fiesta de la familia! —exclamó Kakyu en tono de sorna.

Pero Darién estaba demasiado entusiasmado para notar el sarcasmo.

—Sí, la ocasión perfecta. Una vez que vea a Serena ahí, se dará cuenta de que está destinada a formar parte de nosotros… quiero decir, de él y de Hotaru.

—Ya —dijo Kakyu, pero su voz era suave y triste.

**Continuara….**


	6. Capitulo 0006

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Una Mujer Para Mi Hermano de Morgan Raye perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 6**

—Tengo serios problemas —le dijo Serena a Mina cuando iban de camino al parque para que Sebastián se tirara por el tobogán—. Creo que voy a tener que dejar el trabajo.

Mina volvió la cabeza y miró fijamente a su amiga.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Serena respiró profundamente y miró en torno suyo para ver los adornos de Navidad que habían puesto en la calle. Era una época del año alegre y triste simultáneamente.

—Creo que… me gusta —confesó Serena por fin.

Mina parpadeó y preguntó:

— ¿Quién?

Serena suspiró y volvió la atención a su hijo, que iba delante de ellas andando a pequeños saltos.

—Darién Chiba —admitió Serena.

Mina hizo una mueca y adoptó expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Y?

Serena la miró de soslayo.

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que podría ser?

Mina sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—No. Creo que está muy bien que te guste tu jefe, creo que así es como debería ser siempre.

—Vamos, Mina, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

Mina se la quedó mirando uno momento; luego, alzó los ojos al cielo y se echó a reír.

—En serio, Serena, ¿es que no te puede gustar sin que te enamores de él?

Serena se encogió de hombros con gesto trágico.

—No lo sé. No he tenido mucha práctica últimamente.

Entraron en el parque, justo detrás de Sebastián, y miró a su amiga con una melancólica sonrisa.

— ¿Y si no puedo? —dijo Serena medio en broma medio en serio—. ¿Y si empiezo a quedarme atontada cada vez que oiga su nombre? ¿Y si empiezo a ponerme colorada cada vez que entre en la misma habitación en la que yo esté y me echo a temblar cada vez que me roce?

Mina lanzó una burlona carcajada.

—Si así es como te pones cuando te enamoras, no me extraña que estés preocupada. Aprende a controlarte. Puedes hacer lo que te propongas.

Serena asintió al tiempo que se apartaba del camino de dos chicos con patines.

—Sí, tienes razón —declaró Serena enderezando los hombros, obligándose a ser fuerte—. Soy una mujer y tengo fuerza de voluntad. Puedo resistirme a cualquier hombre, por guapo o sensual o simpático o compasivo o tierno…

—Para —dijo Mina riendo—. Creo que así no vamos a llegar a nada. A este paso, le vas a proponer trabajar para él gratis con tal de que te deje estar cerca.

Serena lanzó un gruñido medio riendo.

— ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Tengo un verdadero problema.

Mina se volvió y se encaró a su amiga, exigiendo su completa atención. Como sólo le llegaba a Serena por la barbilla, no le impresionó demasiado, aunque consiguió llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Serena.

—Para ya —le ordenó Mina—. Tú misma has dicho que éste es el mejor trabajo que has tenido nunca, no lo estropees. Piensa en Sebastián.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Sí, tienes razón —se mordió el labio vacilante—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que no le gusta mucho Sebastián.

Mina alzó los brazos.

—Ahí lo tienes. ¿Cómo te puede gustar un hombre al que no le gusta tu hijo?

Serena asintió mientras Mina se volvía para ayudar a Sebastián a subirse al tobogán.

—Por eso es por lo que tengo problemas —murmuró Serena para sí misma.

Pero al mirar a su hijo, su pequeño rostro iluminado de felicidad, supo que nadie podía competir con él. Sebastián era el primero. Siempre lo sería. Y no permitiría que ningún hombre se interpusiera entre Sebastián y ella.

—Los hombres son horribles y eso no tiene vuelta de hoja —gritó Mina a la mañana siguiente agitando una carta delante de Serena que estaba desayunando.

—Eh, cuidado con lo que dices, estoy criando a un hombrecito —le advirtió Serena.

—Bueno, pues no lo críes para que se convierta en un embustero como Yaten —gruñó Mina sentándose en frente de Serena—. La verdad es que me gustaría echarle la mano encima a la mujer que lo crió para preguntarle en qué estaba pensando cuando le hizo creer que era el centro del universo.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y tragó un trozo de bollo antes de contestar.

—No te molestes, todas las madres crían así a sus hijos. No se puede evitar, es la naturaleza humana. Bueno, dime, ¿qué te ha hecho ahora?

Mina dejó caer los hombros.

—Se ha ido a ese viaje a Hawaii del que te hablé, el viaje al que no quería que fuera. Y se ha marchado dos días antes para no tener que decírmelo a la cara —Mina arrugó el papel que tenía en las manos—. No tuvo tiempo de llamarme, por eso me ha escrito una carta. ¿Qué te parece?

Serena emitió los sonidos propios que indicaban comprensión.

—Sinvergüenza. Una no puede fiarse de ellos.

—Tienes toda la razón —dijo Mina enfadada; después, miró al reloj angustiada—. Debería haber aterrizado hace horas. ¿Qué te parece si le llamo?

A Serena se le atragantó el último trozo de bollo que se había metido en la boca, y volvió el rostro para recordarle a su amiga lo enfadada que debía estar; sin embargo, el timbre sonó en ese momento, antes de darle tiempo a pronunciar palabra.

Las dos se miraron.

— ¿Quién puede ser? —preguntó Serena levantándose para abrir la puerta.

Mina se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

—Además, es sábado —añadió Serena—. ¿Crees que podría ser que Yaten te hubiera mandado flores para disculparse?

Mina negó con la cabeza.

—No, ni hablar. Lo más seguro es que esté en la habitación de su hotel esperando a que yo lo llame para disculparme por hacerle sentirse culpable.

Serena sonrió.

—Tienes razón. Y es verdad, ¿es que no te avergüenzas de ti misma?

El timbre volvió a sonar.

—Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver quién es —dijo Serena, aunque sin entusiasmo.

Abrió la puerta y allí, delante de ella, apareció Darién Chiba.

—Oh —dijo Serena mirándolo.

—Hola —dijo él sonriendo alegremente—. Estaba corriendo para hacer ejercicio y he decidido pasarme a saludar. Como estaba en el barrio…

—Sí, en el barrio —repitió ella con la mente en blanco—. Oh, entiendo.

Serena nunca lo había visto así, vestido tan informal con un chándal y zapatillas de deporte, y el cabello revuelto. Parecía más joven, más informal, como si fuera imposible que fuese el propietario de un restaurante de fama. Sin poder evitarlo, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vamos, entra —dijo ella al momento.

Le cedió el paso y miró al cuarto de estar para ver si estaba arreglado o si, por el contrario, tendría que distraerlo para poder ordenarlo en un momento. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio porque, por una vez, estaba bastante ordenado.

Serena volvió a sonreírle, cerró la puerta y le indicó la mesa de la cocina.

—Te presento a Mina. Sé que habéis hablado por teléfono, pero aún no os he presentado formalmente. Es mi amiga y compañera de piso.

Darién se volvió a Mina y le ofreció la mano.

—También está de mal humor —continuó Serena—. Su novio se acaba de marchar a Hawaii.

Sabía que estaba hablando por hablar, pero no parecía ser capaz de parar. Y continuó:

—Su novio se llama Yaten. Es fotógrafo de modas y se ha marchado en un barco lleno de súper modelos. Y Mina está convencida de que va a volver cambiado, por eso le pidió que no se fuera.

Mina asintió tristemente, aunque los ojos le brillaban traviesamente al ver a su amiga tan nerviosa.

—Sí, intenté convencerlo para que no se fuera, pero me contestó que tenía que acostumbrarme a este tipo de cosas si quería que nuestra relación tuviera un futuro.

Darién esbozó una sonrisa ladeada mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

— ¿Y va a haberlo?

Mina pareció sorprendida.

— ¿Que si va a haber qué?

—Un futuro.

— ¿En nuestra relación? —Mina se echó a reír—. Lo dudo. No consigo acostumbrarme. Además, en el fondo, no quiero.

Darién asintió comprensivamente.

—No puedo imaginar que alguien pueda acostumbrarse a eso.

—Entonces, ¿estás de mi parte? —preguntó Mina.

—Absolutamente.

Mina se echó a reír y cuando se volvió a Serena, que se había vuelto a sentar después dejar una taza de café delante de Darién y de servirse otra para ella, anunció:

—Eh, Serena, me gusta este tipo, a pesar de que me dijeras que no tiene corazón.

— ¡Mina! Darién, yo no he dicho…

— ¿Que le has dicho qué?

Mina se echó a reír.

—Vamos, no me toméis al pie de la letra; sobre todo, hoy, que tengo el corazón destrozado.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Darién agarrando la taza de café—, ya te buscaré a alguien mejor que ese tal Yaten, uno que no soporte viajar ni en avión ni en barco.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó Mina sorprendida, sabiendo que Darién estaba bromeando, pero no del todo segura—. ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

Darién encogió los hombros.

—Está empezando a gustarme lo de hacer de casamentero, lo necesito para el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando. Ya veremos qué puedo hacer por ti.

Mina se lo quedó mirando y Serena sacudió la cabeza sin comprender.

— ¿Dónde está el niño? —preguntó Darién de repente, volviéndose a Serena.

—Se llama Sebastián —contestó ella, corrigiéndolo automáticamente. Lo había hecho con tanta frecuencia últimamente que se había convertido en una broma entre los dos—. Está dormido.

Serena hizo un gesto indicando el dormitorio que había contiguo al cuarto de estar y que ella compartía con su hijo.

—Anoche estuvo despierto hasta bastante tarde jugando con su tía Mina.

—Sí, claro, échame a mí la culpa —dijo Mina fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

—Es culpa suya —le dijo Serena a Darién—. Siempre es culpa de Mina.

Los tres se echaron a reír, aunque Mina bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en la mesa y dio unos puñetazos fingiendo sentirse una absoluta incomprendida. Pero dejó de reír cuando Darién sugirió que le tiraran un vaso de agua fría para contener su histeria.

—En realidad —dijo Darién cuando los tres estuvieron más calmados y con otra taza de café—, he venido para invitarte a casa de mi madre mañana al mediodía. Va a dar una fiesta familiar y me gustaría mucho que vinieras.

Durante un momento, Darién la miró a los ojos y ella se sintió perdida. Su mirada era tan oscura, tan reservada, tan misteriosa, que Serena deseó tocarlo para asegurarse de que era real. Se contuvo, pero el corazón empezó a latirle con más rapidez.

«Defiéndete», se ordenó a sí misma en silencio. «No dejes que los sentimientos se apoderen de ti».

—Oh, bueno… no sé si podré —contestó Serena por fin—. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y…

— ¿Y si Mina también viniera? —sugirió Darién mirando a la amiga de Serena.

Pero Mina sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo, mañana por la tarde voy a ir al desfile de Santa Claus en Montrose con mi máquina de hacer pan. De todos modos, gracias por invitarme.

Darién volvió su atención a Serena de nuevo.

—Kakyu también va a ir. Y mi hermano Seiya.

Su hermano Seiya. Siempre que mencionaba el nombre de su hermano lo hacía de manera muy significativa; sin embargo, Serena no comprendía por qué. Antes de poder responder, Mina abrió la boca y se quedó mirando a Darién con expresión de sorpresa.

—Imposible. No me vas a decir que eres el hermano de Seiya Chiba, ¿verdad?

Cuando Darién asintió, Mina añadió:

— ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta antes, cuando me enteré de tu apellido?

— ¿Conoces a mi hermano? —preguntó Darién encantado.

—No —Mina negó con la cabeza solemnemente—. Quiero decir que ya no. Pero hace años, cuando éramos niños, Seiya era uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano.

Darién frunció el ceño y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

— ¿Quién era tu hermano?

—Haruka Aino.

—Ah, ya, sí, claro que lo conocía. Jugaba muy bien al tenis.

Mina asintió complacida.

—Sí, muy bien. Compite a nivel nacional.

— ¿En serio?

Se pusieron a charlar de viejos tiempos durante unos minutos; después, Darién se levantó y se volvió hacia Serena.

—La fiesta empieza a las tres y dura una eternidad. Puedes venir cuando te apetezca. Aunque, si lo prefieres, podría venir a recogerte.

Pero Serena estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, lo siento, Darién, pero creo que no podré ir. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y…

Los enormes ojos azules de Darién endurecieron.

—Mi madre se lo va a tomar a mal —le informó él.

—Oh —Serena vaciló.

—Mi madre es italiana y cuando da una fiesta la semana de antes se la pasa cocinando. Ha preparado algunas cosas especiales para ti, así que no puedes decepcionarla.

Serena miró a Mina en busca de apoyo.

—Pero…

—Además, Sebastián lo pasaría de maravilla. Mi padre le compró a mi madre una de esas mansiones antiguas en Orange Grove cuando el restaurante empezó a ir bien —Darién le dio una tarjeta con la dirección—. Hay una zona de juegos para niños en el jardín posterior, con columpios y sube y baja y tobogán. Lo pasaría estupendamente.

Serena titubeó. Por primera vez se sintió tentada, a pesar de que sabía lo arriesgado que era.

—Bueno…

Darién se levantó para marcharse.

—Te esperamos a partir de las tres, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno…

—Estupendo. Entonces, hasta mañana.

Y Darién se fue antes de que a Serena le hubiera dado tiempo a decidirse. Se quedó mirando a la puerta cerrada preguntándose qué debía hacer. Podía ser divertido. Por otra parte, no quería tener más contacto con Darién del indispensable, era demasiado peligroso. Se volvió a Mina en busca de consejo, pero su amiga parecía estar pensando en algo.

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo de Seiya —estaba murmurando Mina—. Era guapísimo y muy simpático.

Serena lanzó un gruñido y se dejó caer en su asiento.

—Sí, eso he oído. Y muy atlético. Y también inteligente. En realidad, sólo he oído maravillas de ese hombre. ¿Es que no tiene ningún defecto?

Mina se quedó pensativa, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo —dijo Mina a la defensiva—, estoy segura de que debe haber hecho algo malo o ilegal, ya es hora. Pero no sé qué podría ser.

Serena desvió la mirada.

—No me estás sirviendo de mucha ayuda. El tal Seiya es demasiado perfecto para ser real, espero no conocerlo jamás.

Mina afiló la mirada.

—Conocer a Seiya Chiba es la menor de tus preocupaciones —observó Mina sabiamente.

Serena volvió la cabeza hacia su amiga.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Mina apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cara en las manos.

—Tu problema es trabajar con Darién Chiba —declaró Mina asintiendo—. Y empiezo a comprender por qué te asusta.

Serena abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró de nuevo. ¿Qué podía decir? Mina tenía razón.

—Ahora ha decidido presentarte al resto de los miembros de la familia —Mina hizo un gesto con los ojos fingiendo estar horrorizada—. ¡Ten cuidado!

Serena hizo una mueca burlona a su amiga.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mina extendió las manos en la superficie de la mesa y miró significativamente a los ojos de su amiga.

—Quiero decir que le gustas en serio.

—Bueno, pues… —fue entonces cuando empezó a asimilar las palabras de Mina—. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Mina alzó una mano.

—Tranquila, no pierdas la cabeza. Que le gustes está muy bien, no es ningún peligro.

Pero Serena no se apaciguó.

— ¿Y si él también me gusta a mí en serio, muy en serio?

Mina se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

—No tiene por qué.

El encogimiento de hombros de Serena fue elocuente.

—El problema es que ya tengo tendencias que apuntan en esa dirección —explicó Serena.

Mina volvió a apoyar la barbilla en las manos.

—Mmm. Está bien, tú ganas, tienes un verdadero problema.

**Continuara….**


	7. Capitulo 0007

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Una Mujer Para Mi Hermano de Morgan Raye perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 7**

Darién entró en la cocina de su madre y, al instante, se sintió en casa. Varias tías y primas suyas estaban sentadas en torno a la alargada mesa que había en el centro; algunas, doblaban servilletas, una estaba limpiando guisantes, otra preparando canelones y todas hablando. Dos de sus tíos estaban apoyados en el marco de la puerta discutiendo de política cada vez en voz más alta. La mayoría se volvió cuando Darién entró y saludó a todos, y una prima suya muy joven de cabello oscuro dio un salto y lo besó en la mejilla.

Su baja y rolliza madre estaba hirviendo lasaña, su bonito rostro concentrado mientras probaba si la pasta estaba hecha o no. Su enorme gato persa miró a Darién y parpadeó antes de lanzar un lento maullido. La tetera pitó. Sonó el reloj del horno. Alguien empezó a cantar una canción popular. En resumen, era un verdadero caos.

Darién sonrió traviesamente.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —murmuró mirando con placer aquellos rostros queridos.

Saludó a sus familiares y amigos bromeando con unos y felicitando a otros, y se paró también a acariciar al señor Slippers, el gato persa. Por fin, se abrió camino hasta su madre, que había sacado la lasaña del agua y estaba separando las capas. Darién la abrazó por la cintura, la besó y la hizo reír.

—Mamá, ¿a que no sabes una cosa? —Le susurró Darién al oído—. He encontrado una chica para Seiya.

Su madre levantó el rostro empolvado de harina, le dedicó una mirada de espanto y sacudió la cabeza severamente.

—No, no es verdad, Darién. No puedes darle a tu hermano una de tus antiguas novias. Eso sería… sería…

Darién se echó a reír y la abrazó.

—No, mamá, no es una de mis antiguas novias, no es de esa clase. Es una chica encantadora.

Su madre lo miró con expresión de sospecha.

—Bueno, me alegro de que sepas la diferencia —murmuró su madre, y volvió a su tarea.

Darién ignoró esas palabras, era una vieja discusión entre él y su madre.

— ¿Has hecho un buen _panettone_ como te pedí? —Insistió Darién—. Le he dicho a la chica que ibas a prepararle algo especial, y no quiero quedar por mentiroso.

Su madre se volvió para mirarlo profundamente, como si estuviera buscando en él aquel dulce niño que había criado.

—No puedes manipular a la gente así, Darién. Si sigues así, nada bueno saldrá de ello. Pórtate bien, Darién, y piensa en ti mismo. No sirve de nada intentar encontrar a alguien para Seiya, nunca superará lo de Marisol.

—Mamá, Marisol era estupenda, era preciosa y una de las mejores personas que han pisado el planeta. Pero Marisol ya no está aquí y Seiya necesita a alguien.

—Lo sé —contestó su madre tristemente—. Y también sé que Hotaru necesita una madre.

La madre de Darién alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla de su hijo con ternura antes de añadir:

—Pero, Darién, cielo, Seiya tiene que arreglárselas por sí mismo, no puedes hacerlo tú por él.

La rebelde mirada de Darién salió a relucir.

—Si le dejamos a él, acabará casado con el televisor. No podemos permitirlo, tiene toda una vida por delante.

Su madre ladeó la cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Y tú, cariño, ¿cuándo vas tú a empezar a vivir de verdad?

Darién le devolvió la maliciosa sonrisa.

—Eh, tranquila, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo.

Ella asintió y le dedicó una significativa mirada.

—Sí, más de lo que puedes, ése es el problema. Lo que necesitas es una esposa e hijos.

Una sombra oscureció los ojos de Darién.

—Mamá, sabes que lo intenté. ¿Te acuerdas de Beryl?

Su madre lanzó un gruñido despectivo.

—Casarte con Beryl no era intentarlo, sino rendirse.

Darién se dio media vuelta y se alejó, no quería hablar de Beryl y menos con su madre. Beryl era el pasado, un pasado que encerraba sufrimiento y dolor.

Por suerte, le distrajo la llegada de alguien, anunciada por los niños.

—Tía Gala, ven rápido, alguien viene.

La casa y el jardín ya estaban llenos, por lo que la llegada de una persona no era nada extraño. Lo que sí resultó extraño a los niños era que ese alguien fuera una desconocida.

Darién se asomó a la ventana y luego se apartó con una sonrisa.

—Mamá, es ella, la chica de la que te he hablado. Mírala. ¿Qué te parece?

Su madre se acercó a él y miró por la ventana. Serena vestía pantalones azul marino y un jersey blanco, llevaba el rubio cabello suelto, lo que le confería un aspecto etéreo. Fuera como fuese, a Darién le parecía preciosa.

Llevaba a Sebastián de la mano, por lo que andaba despacio. Sebastián se acababa de parar a oler unas flores y a señalar a un insecto. A ese paso, servirían la cena antes de que les diera tiempo a entrar en la casa.

Gala frunció el ceño mientras los contemplaba por la ventana.

—Tiene un niño pequeño.

—Sí, Sebastián. Es su hijo.

Su madre le lanzó una penetrante mirada.

— ¿Estaba casada? ¿Está divorciada?

Darién vaciló, no lo sabía. No se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que a su madre no le gustara sólo por eso.

—Divorciada —contestó Darién; además, ¿no era eso lo que ella le había dicho?

Gala elevó los ojos al techo.

—Quieres que esa mujer se case con tu hermano y no sabes nada de ella —gritó su madre con incredulidad.

Y tenía razón, Darién lo sabía, pero su madre no conocía a Serena como él. Serena era toda honestidad e integridad, era perfecta.

De repente, Serena entró en la cocina sonriendo a todo el mundo. Los que estaban allí se acercaron para hacer carantoñas a Sebastián, que tenía el rostro iluminado de felicidad por tanta atención, y Serena le dio una caja a la madre de Darién.

—Es una tarta de queso. Pensé que le gustaría.

Gala la miró con frialdad antes de aceptar la caja y darle las gracias. Darién frunció el ceño, pensaba que su madre podía ser más amable, y se arrepintió de haberle contado sus planes.

—Serena es nuestra chef de repostería, mamá —dijo él rápidamente, esperando que eso le ganara el respeto de su madre—. Se te va a hacer la boca agua con su tarta de queso.

—Es un bonito detalle —Gala puso la caja en un rincón del mostrador—. Veremos si la necesitamos.

Darién reconoció la expresión obstinada de su madre; pero antes de poder protestar, se oyó un grito y, cuando se volvieron, vieron humo saliendo del horno.

— ¡Oh, no, el pollo se ha quemado! ¡Cuidado!

Instintivamente, Serena se volvió para ayudar, pero Darién agarró a ella y a Sebastián para sacarlos de la cocina y llevarlos al cuarto de estar. Cuando Serena alzó el rostro, lo encontró riendo.

—El pollo —protestó ella.

—Pasa siempre —le informó él con una traviesa sonrisa—. Créeme, hay gente más que de sobra en la cocina para encargarse de eso.

Darién comenzó a guiarla hacia las puertas de cristales que daban al jardín.

—Creo que por eso hay tanta gente en la cocina, mi madre tiene fama de quemar la comida.

—Oh, vamos. He visto una comida maravillosa en esa cocina. Las bandejas de lasaña eran perfectas, las salchichas con pimientos tenían una pinta deliciosa, los canelones y las pizzas…

—Todo eso lo han traído mis primas y mis tías —le informó Darién al salir al jardín.

En ese momento, al salir afuera, olió el dulce aroma de las flores que llevaba la brisa. Darién frunció el ceño. No era primavera. ¿Qué estaba floreciendo? Entonces, Serena sacudió la cabeza, sus cabellos volaron al viento y Darién supo que lo que había olido no eran flores, sino Serena.

Darién tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar de qué estaba hablando.

—Oh… mi madre nunca ha sido una gran cocinera. Era mi padre el que cocinaba siempre.

Serena asintió, inconsciente del efecto que tenía en Darién. Volviéndose lentamente, se tomó unos momentos para observar la vista. El césped se extendía hasta lo lejos, hasta un bosque de robles. Niñas con vestidos de vivos colores jugaban cerca de los árboles. Un grupo de hombres jugaban a la petanca. Una pareja joven se paseaban de la mano.

—Tu padre tenía un restaurante, ¿verdad? —murmuró Serena.

Darién asintió. A pesar de intentar evitarlo, notó la forma en que el cabello rubio plateado de Serena le acariciaba los hombros para luego caerle por la espalda en cascada. Los pantalones azul marino se veían prácticos, y el jersey con encaje blanco era suave e incitante. En conjunto, Serena estaba deliciosa.

Pero él no debía pensar ese tipo de cosas.

—Llevaba un restaurante desde antes de que yo naciera —dijo Darién intentando volver a la realidad—. Cuando murió, yo me hice cargo del restaurante.

Serena avanzó unos pasos hacia el césped y miró a su alrededor maravillada.

— ¿Así que te criaste aquí? No me extraña que estés tan mimado —bromeó ella.

Darién se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Culpable. Tuve una infancia maravillosa. Si tuviera que ir al psiquiatra, me costaría mucho contarle algún trauma infantil. Los errores que he cometido son míos exclusivamente.

Serena lo miró y él la miró, y los ojos del uno se clavaron en los del otro durante unos momentos. El corazón de Serena empezó a latir violentamente, pero Darién empezó a apartarse. Entonces, Darién bajó la mirada y sorprendió a Sebastián que lo estaba observando.

—Eh, mira tu hijo, está planeando atacarme —declaró Darién, aliviado por la distracción.

— ¿Qué? —Serena se echó a reír y mesó los cabellos de Sebastián—. Estás paranoico, es sólo un niño.

— ¿Sí? Ya, sólo un niño. Pues yo tengo la sensación de que es un hombre de cuarenta años metido en el cuerpo de un niño.

Sebastián le dedicó una sonrisa que Darién habría jurado era burlona. Los afilados dientes del pequeño brillaron. Darién, inquieto, frunció el ceño.

—Además, que uno esté paranoico no quiere decir que no lo persigan —le recordó Darién a Serena.

Ella rió más. Darién le parecía muy gracioso.

Serena le dio la espalda porque quería abrazarlo, un impulso que no era nuevo para ella. Trabajaba al lado de ese hombre todos los días, y cada día le gustaba más. Había algo en él que la volvía loca. Era encantador.

Necesitaba una distracción, cualquier cosa…

—Oh, mira, Sebastián. Mira que gato más bonito.

Los ojos de Sebastián se agrandaron.

— ¡Gato! —gritó el niño.

Y echo a correr con sus cortas piernas en pos del señor Slipppers, que se había tumbado al sol.

— ¡Gato, gato, gato!

Serena acababa de abrir la boca para decirle a su hijo que tuviera cuidado cuando Darién echó a correr detrás de él. Justo antes de que Sebastián llegara hasta el gato, Darién le dio alcance, agarrándolo por la cintura.

—No tan rápido, amiguito —le dijo Darién levantándole en sus brazos—. Al gato no le gustan mucho los niños.

Sebastián reaccionó con sorpresa, luego con furia y empezó a patalear para que Darién lo soltara.

— ¡Gato! —gritó Sebastián extendiendo los brazos hacia el animal.

—No, nada de gato —contestó Darién sujetándolo con firmeza—. Vamos, Sebastián, para.

Algo en su voz varonil pareció lanzar una advertencia a Sebastián, que dejó de dar patadas y miró a Darién con expresión seria.

—Mira esto —le dijo Darién enseñándole su dedo pulgar—. Aquí me mordió el gato, ¿lo ves? No quiero que el gato te muerda a ti también.

Sebastián se quedó mirando las pequeñas marcas del dedo con fascinación.

—Gato —murmuró Sebastián con voz muy queda.

Serena se les unió y extendió los brazos, Darién dejó a Sebastián en ellos. Pero en el momento en que Sebastián se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sometido a la vigilancia de Darién, empezó a dar patadas otra vez y a Serena le costó sujetarlo. De nuevo, Darién tomó al niño en sus brazos.

—Oh, no, Darién —dijo ella alarmada. Sabía que a Darién no le gustaban mucho los niños—. No te preocupes, puedo sola…

Pero Darién se sentó en una silla con el niño en brazos hasta que lo calmó; después, lo miró seriamente. El niño tenía el rostro encarnado de enfado.

—Uno no puede comportarse así, Sebastián —dijo Darién con firmeza—. No vas a volver a tratar a tu madre así, ¿entendido?

Los azules ojos de Sebastián estaban llenos de rebeldía y su boca hacía un exagerado puchero. De repente, sacó la barbilla, abrió la boca y lanzó una retaila de sonidos ininteligibles; obviamente, dirigidos a proclamar lo poco que le importaba la opinión de Darién.

Pero Darién no se dio por vencido.

—Sebastián, quiero que me prometas que no volverás a dar patadas a tu madre. Di que sí.

Sebastián tragó saliva y asintió.

—Sí —murmuró el niño.

—Buen chico —dijo Darién dándole un abrazo—. Y ahora, vete a correr por aquí.

Lo puso en el suelo y, sin vacilar, Sebastián echó a correr hacia el gato. Pero el animal, más viejo y más sabio que el niño, en el momento en que vio a Sebastián acercándosele, se levantó, echó a correr hacia los árboles y desapareció.

Por suerte, había un balón rojo en el suelo que logró distraer a Sebastián inmediatamente.

Darién y Serena se pusieron a charlar mientras observaban cómo Sebastián, que se había acercado a las niñas que estaban jugando, se hacía el simpático con ellas. Sin embargo, Serena estaba pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. A veces, le dolía que Sebastián no tuviera padre, y el modo como Darién había manejado la rabieta de Sebastián no había hecho más que destacar la falta de una figura paterna en la vida de su hijo. Ahí estaba Darién, que no sabía nada de niños, e instintivamente se había comportado como un padre. Y lo había hecho a la perfección.

En esos momentos, salió un grupo de gente joven al jardín. Serena los miró y se maravilló.

—Cada vez hay más gente en esta fiesta —murmuró ella casi para sí misma.

Darién miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que su hermano hubiera llegado, pero no lo encontró entre los que habían salido. Un par de hombres jóvenes lo saludaron con la mano y unas chicas le sonrieron, pero no había rastro de Seiya. Tres chicas se le acercaron.

—Hola, Darién —dijo una pelirroja—. Necesitamos uno más para jugar al bádminton, ¿te apuntas?

—Bádminton —Serena rió quedamente—. Yo quedé campeona de bádminton en el último año de instituto.

— ¿En serio? —dijo una de las chicas encantada—. En ese caso, ¿por qué no juegas con nosotras?

Serena se volvió a Darién, sus ojos se veían ilusionados, pero indecisos.

—Oh, no puedo. Eso fue hace años. Yo…

—Claro que puedes —le dijo Darién sonriendo—. Venga, ve y diviértete. Yo me encargaré de Sebastián.

— ¿De verdad no te importa?

—Estupendo —dijo la pelirroja—. Ven a la pista de bádminton cuando estés lista.

Las chicas se alejaron y Serena las observó mordiéndose los labios. ¿Y por qué no? Al momento, se volvió a Darién.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó indicando a las tres chicas con las que estaba a punto de ponerse a jugar.

—Unas primas. Unas primas italianas. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Jamás he conseguido aprenderme los nombres de todos. Venga, ve y diviértete.

—Sebastián…

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de él.

Serena respiró profundamente y sintió una repentina libertad, aunque breve.

—Está bien. Voy a enseñarles a estas jovencitas lo que es el bádminton.

Después de guiñarle un ojo, Serena se marchó y Darién fue a buscar a Sebastián.

—Muy bien, Sebastián, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Los ojos azules del niño brillaron.

—Galleta —contestó el niño con firmeza.

Darién se echó a reír y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Además, quería ir a la cocina. Veamos si podemos encontrar una galleta.

Tomó a Sebastián de la mano y le gustó más de lo que había imaginado. En realidad, le derritió llevar al pequeño de la mano. Le puso de tan buen humor que casi estaba preparado para volver a vérselas con su madre una vez que la encontrara.

Y no le resultó fácil. Para empezar, su madre no estaba delante del fregadero, sino haciendo algo con la comida. Sebastián miró en dirección a la mesa, llena de familiares suyos, pero no vio rastro de Seiya. Sin embargo, sí vio una bandeja llena de galletas, algo que iba a encantar a Sebastián. Darién dejó al niño con una tía suya y, en ese momento, oyó en la despensa, donde Gala estaba buscando ingredientes para unos incomestibles platos que pensaba preparar, el ruido de unas latas al caerse.

Su madre no lo había visto entrar y él se la quedó mirando; entonces, Darién decidió que no tenía sentido intentar hablar en serio en esos momentos. Estaba acostumbrado a leerle la expresión y sabía que estaba enfadada, y él temía saber el motivo.

Quería preguntarle qué pensaba de Serena, pero no era el mejor momento. Se dio media vuelta, esperando salir tan discretamente como había entrado, pero su madre se volvió al mismo tiempo que él y lo vio.

—Darién, toma, lleva tú estás latas —le pidió ella con los brazos llenos de latas de tomate—. Se me están cayendo.

Darién se las tomó, pero cuando miró al rostro de su madre, vio que se le avecinaba un sermón. Lanzó un gruñido, se detuvo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—De acuerdo, mamá, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó con cara de mártir.

—Tiene unos ojos muy raros —declaró su madre sin preámbulos.

—Son preciosos —replicó él, ofendido por el juicio de su madre.

Gala sacudió la cabeza.

—No, son muy raros. Le dan un aspecto muy extraño —su madre se encogió de hombros—. Se parecen a los ojos de los animales salvajes. A Serena no le gustan las chicas raras. Creo que deberías dejarlo.

Darién se estaba enfadando, pero sabía que lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada.

—El niño también tiene la misma clase de ojos. Creo que deberías mantenerte apartado de los dos.

Aquello era demasiado.

— ¿Qué te pasa, crees que es una bruja? ¿Qué es una especie de vampiro, o algo por el estilo, sólo por los ojos que tiene?

—Claro que no. Yo no creo en esas cosas.

— ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Piensas que es una mala chica sólo porque tiene los ojos color azul plateado?

—No voy a decir lo que pienso —su madre pasó por delante de él—. Pero sí voy a decir que la mantengas apartada de Seiya. Ella no es Marisol.

—Mamá, nadie es Marisol. Marisol ya no está y nadie va a poder reemplazarla.

Su madre lo miró y lanzó un bufido.

—Y menos ésta.

Y se marchó, dejándolo furioso.

Darién hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse, pero su madre había sido muy injusta y le molestaba. No conocía a Serena, no sabía lo tierna y dulce que era, o lo divertida. Sería perfecta para Seiya. ¿Por qué nadie podía verlo?

Cuando volvió a la cocina, encontró a Sebastián delante del mostrador intentando que Gala le diera otra galleta, pero ella se estaba resistiendo. La primera reacción de Darién fue defender al niño, cuidar de que su madre no se portara mal con él. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era una barbaridad, su madre nunca había tratado mal a un niño, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

— ¿Lo ves? Es un cielo de niño —le dijo Darién a su madre.

Ella lo miró y cedió un poco.

—Sí, es adorable —admitió Gala a pesar suyo—. Pero tiene que salir de aquí, no puede estar en la cocina. Es demasiado peligroso, podría quemarse.

—Está bien —contestó Darién mordiéndose la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario sobre las artes culinarias de su madre.

Pero antes de poder levantar a Sebastián en sus brazos, un grupo de adolescentes entró en la cocina y se arremolinaron en torno a Sebastián.

— ¡Ay, qué niño más rico! —Gritó una—. Me encanta su pelo. Y tiene unos ojos preciosos. Mirad qué bracitos más regordetes.

—Tío Darién, ¿podemos jugar con él? —gritó una.

Darién se quedó pensativo.

— ¿Queréis quedároslo?

Las niñas se quedaron boquiabiertas y con ojos de asombro.

— ¿Lo vas a regalar? —preguntó una en voz muy baja.

Darién asintió.

—Sí, a la que ofrezca más por él.

Las niñas echaron a reír al darse cuenta de que era una broma, y Gala reprobó a su hijo.

—Gina y Amanda, llevaos a Sebastián a los columpios —luego, lanzó una mirada de exasperación a su hijo—, Darién no sabe lo que les gusta a los niños pequeños. Una diría que nació crecido y con el carnet de conducir en el bolsillo. ¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que te gustaba cuando eras pequeño?

Las niñas se marcharon con Sebastián y Darién, aliviado de haberse evadido de la responsabilidad, se acercó a la ventana y miró a la calle.

— ¿Dónde está Seiya? —Preguntó Darién—. ¿Cuándo dijo que iba a venir?

—Dijo que llegaría un poco tarde —respondió Gala—. Hotaru tenía un partido de fútbol.

Darién no ocultó su impaciencia.

— ¿Y cuándo vamos a comer algo?

—Dentro de media hora —respondió su madre firmemente.

Eso significaba una hora y media, pensó Darién, pero daba igual. Su propósito era reunir a Serena y a Seiya, y estaba deseando hacerlo y acabar con eso de una vez. En cierto modo, no le apetecía tanto como antes.

**Continuara….**


	8. Capitulo 0008

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Una Mujer Para Mi Hermano de Morgan Raye perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 8**

Con una zanahoria en la mano, Darién salió afuera y miró en dirección a la pista de bádminton donde Serena estaba devolviendo todo lo que le echaban.

Se colocó cerca, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para ser visto, y la observó. Tenía la agilidad de una pantera, la elasticidad de un atleta y un espíritu competitivo que lo sorprendió. Se acercó más, encantado por la forma como Serena jugaba.

— ¿Dónde está Sebastián? —le preguntó Serena cuando acabó el juego y se reunió con él.

—Está con unas primas mías —contestó Darién, señalando a un punto distante en el que se podía ver al pequeño, a través de los árboles, yendo de un juego a otro seguido por alguna de las niñas.

Serena sonrió de verlo tan contento. Miró a Darién y lo incluyó en su alegría. Tuvo el repentino deseo de tomarle la mano, pero antes de poder entregarse al impulso, Darién hizo un gesto en dirección a la casa.

—Sebastián está en buenas manos, no te preocupes por él. Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo.

Serena lo siguió a la casa y subieron una escalera trazada en espiral. A continuación, Darién la llevó por un pasillo alfombrado hasta detenerse delante de una puerta.

—Es la habitación de Seiya —declaró él, como si esperase que tuviera un significado especial para ella.

—Ah —dijo Serena educadamente, aunque no le importaba.

—Ven, vamos a entrar —dijo Darién abriendo la puerta antes de entrar despacio en la estancia.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Serena que, obstinadamente, permanecía en el pasillo.

La obsesión de Darién con su hermano empezaba a preocuparla.

Darién volvió la cabeza, sorprendido.

—Porque quiero enseñarte una cosa —contestó él encendiendo la luz—. Seiya tiene aquí todos sus premios y trofeos. Entra, ven a verlos.

Serena no tenía ganas de entrar, pero Darién estaba examinando la habitación con evidente satisfacción y no quería estropearle la diversión. Entró despacio, justo en el momento en que Darién se dio media vuelta y miró hacia el otro lado del cuarto.

—Eh, ésa es mi vieja cama —dijo Darién sorprendido—. Y mi cómoda. Mi madre debe haber puesto aquí mis cosas con las de Seiya.

Serena se echó a reír al notar lo ofendido que estaba.

—Ninguno de los dos utilizáis ya esta habitación, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

—No —admitió Darién gruñendo—, pero eso no importa.

—Vamos, por el amor de Dios, no seas niño —Serena se dejó caer en la cama y subió las piernas mientras lo observaba con el interés de un estudiante de la naturaleza humana—. Lo más seguro es que mi antigua habitación sea ahora parte de un taller mecánico, pero no lloro por eso.

Darién la miró y sonrió, vio el desafío que ella le había lanzado y pensó que Serena era la chica más bonita que había en el mundo.

—Yo tampoco lloro —protestó él.

—No, no lloras, sólo lloriqueas —bromeó ella, riéndose de él.

Darién dio un paso hacia Serena con ganas de aceptar el desafío y tomarla en sus brazos, pero entonces recordó dónde estaba y por qué tenía que controlarse. Así pues, giró sobre sus talones y fue a la mitad del cuarto que pertenecía a Seiya.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte unas cosas de Seiya —dijo Darién—. Mira esto, es el trofeo de fútbol de mi hermano.

A Serena el trofeo de fútbol de Seiya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Miró a la estantería que había detrás de la cama en la que estaba sentada y agarró un trofeo en el que había un nadador.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Serena.

— ¿Qué? —Darién se volvió con el ceño arrugado.

— ¿Este trofeo que tengo en la mano? —Serena lo agitó—. Parece tener grabado tu nombre.

—Ah, sí, es de natación —contestó Darién sin darle importancia—. Pero el de Seiya es de fútbol. Era defensa y…

—Me gusta el tuyo —interrumpió Serena—. Me gustan más los nadadores que los futbolistas.

Durante un momento, Darién no supo qué hacer ni qué decir, por lo que se volvió de cara a los trofeos de su hermano en busca de apoyo.

—Vaya, se me había olvidado esto. Mira —Darién le llevó una vieja fotografía para que Serena la examinara—. El viejo Corvette de Seiya. Era un montón de chatarra cuando lo compró y lo arregló él solo. Ganó un concurso en Ontario.

— ¿En serio? —Serena lo miró lo suficiente para no parecer una maleducada; después, miró al retrato enmarcado que había encima del escritorio—. ¿Quién es ésa?

Darién se volvió para ver a qué se refería Serena y Beryl lo miró, tan hermosa como siempre, y le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Esa… ésa es Beryl —respondió Darién—. Estuve casado con ella.

Serena notó la ronquera de su voz y asintió.

—Es muy guapa —observó ella con voz queda.

Y lo era. Parecía un ángel. Tenía la clase de rostro que era fácil de amar y difícil de olvidar. Serena miró a Darién vacilante. El seguía con los ojos fijos en el retrato.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis casados? —le preguntó ella con cierta angustia.

Era evidente que esa mujer aún le afectaba emocionalmente.

Darién se volvió de cara a Serena.

—Seis meses —contestó él brevemente, dejando la foto de Seiya.

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron.

—Oh.

—Sí, fue un «oh» —dijo Darién sonriendo de repente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, contenta de que el fantasma desapareciese. Le habría gustado hablar de otra cosa y no volver a tener que pronunciar nunca más el nombre de esa mujer, pero sabía que eso no le haría olvidarla. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas claras.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Serena en voz baja.

Darién intentó sonreír como si no le diera importancia, pero no lo consiguió del todo.

—Lo de siempre —contestó él.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo extraño, algo pareció destaparse dentro de él y acabó haciendo algo que no había hecho nunca antes, comenzó a contarle a Serena todo lo que hubo entre él y Beryl y el motivo por el que ella lo abandonó. Nadie más lo sabía, aunque Darién no sabía si era porque, cuando ocurrió, estaba demasiado dolido para hablar de ello o si se debía a que le daba vergüenza. Pero no había sido capaz de contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre. Y ahora, se lo estaba contando a esa mujer que era casi una desconocida.

Sin saber cómo, acabó sentado en la cama al lado de ella. Sus hombros se tocaban y él le estaba diciendo que la idea que Beryl tenía del matrimonio era la de una fiesta interminable, y que sufrió una gran desilusión cuando se dio cuenta de que se esperaba de ella algo más que gastarse todo el dinero de Darién a la mayor velocidad posible. Entonces, lo dejó y se fue con un amigo suyo a un crucero por el Caribe.

—Quizá fuera demasiado joven —murmuró Serena.

—Era algo más que eso —contestó Darién—. También yo tuve parte de culpa, descubrí que no estaba hecho para el matrimonio.

— ¿En aquella época?

—Siempre —respondió Darién—. Algunas personas están hechas para vivir solas y yo soy una de esas personas.

Serena no lo creía y, desde luego, no le gustaba la idea, pero no se lo dijo. Todavía no.

—Bueno, y ahora dime tú, ¿qué pasó con el padre de Sebastián?

Serena había sospechado que a ella también le llegaría el turno y estaba preparada.

—Al padre de Sebastián le seducía la aventura y el misterio. Le habría gustado vivir en esos tiempos en los que los hombres eran hombres y se vivía siguiendo las leyes de la naturaleza salvaje —Serena se paró y sonrió burlonamente—. Es un actor. Ahora está montando pequeñas obras de teatro en Anchorage, Alaska.

— ¿No estás casada con él? —preguntó Darién para asegurarse.

—Ya no.

De repente, sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de Darién se perdieron en esas profundidades color azul y tuvo que formar puños con las manos para evitar acariciarla.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darién se estaba reprimiendo y no sabía el motivo. Estaban muy cerca, sentados en la cama. Se habría podido fundir con él si Darién la hubiera dejado. Quería hacerlo. Pero algo en la expresión de Darién le dijo que no saldría bien, y Serena se mordió los labios y miró a su alrededor en busca de una distracción. Entonces, sacó un libro de la estantería.

— ¿Y qué es esto? —preguntó ella.

Darién parpadeó como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

—Nada. Es un viejo diario de cuando estaba en el colegio.

— ¿En serio? ¿Un diario del instituto?

—Sí. Pero déjalo, es muy aburrido. Ven, deja que te enseñe el de Seiya.

—No, gracias. Quiero ver éste. ¿Te importa que lea las cartas que tengas en él?

Darién frunció el ceño.

—Sí que me importa.

—Venga, vamos, déjame. Los diarios de colegio son muy divertidos.

—Me da mucha vergüenza —contestó él.

Ella lanzó una queda carcajada. Por eso era por lo que le gustaba leerlos.

—Han pasado ya tantos años… —murmuró Serena mientras pasaba las hojas—. Te debe parecer casi un sueño.

—Más bien una pesadilla —gruñó Darién, pero se quedó al lado de Serena, mirando el diario por encima del hombro de ella.

Serena encontró una foto de él con pelo largo. Otra con Darién en bañador. Y rió. Por fin, comenzó a leer algunas de las cartas.

—«Sigue tan guapo como ahora». ¡Vaya, qué imaginativa! —Serena le lanzó una mirada de soslayo—. Pero la chica tenía razón, eras muy guapo.

Los ojos de Darién le sonrieron.

—Apuesto a que tú eras aún más guapa.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

—Perderías la apuesta. Era desgarbada, no sabía moverme y se me caían los libros siempre que me tropezaba con algún chico que me gustaba.

Darién sonrió maliciosamente.

—Sí, a mí me pasaba algo parecido. Se me quebraba la voz cuando quiera parecer frío y distante.

—Oh, mira ésta: «querido y guapísimo Darién, no te olvides de esas noches apasionadas detrás del estadio, ni tampoco del día que me tumbaste…»

— ¡Eh! —Darién fue a quitarle el diario—. ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Quién era ésa?

Pero Serena abrazó el libro, riendo, no dejándole que lo viera.

—No, espera. Antes tienes que dejarme leer toda la carta.

Darién no sabía si reír o enfadarse.

—Eso te lo estás inventando.

—No.

—Sí.

—Déjame que la lea primero.

— ¡No!

Darién agarró el libro y ella se apartó, cayendo encima de la almohada. Darién se inclinó sobre ella para quitarle el diario, pero Serena no lo soltaba. Aferrada a él riendo, se retorció para escapar, pero Darién la sujetó echándose encima y, antes de que ella se diera cuenta, tenía el rostro de Darién casi pegado al suyo. Sintió el calor de su aliento en la boca y el libro se le cayó sin darse cuenta.

Él tampoco se dio cuenta. Serena era tan suave, tan firme y tan sensual… y supo que iba a besarla. Cuando le cubrió la boca con la suya, la encontró abierta y dispuesta, y el corazón le dio un vuelco, y perdió el sentido de la realidad, el sentido del tiempo, el espacio, la lógica y el juicio. La deseaba, entera, en sus brazos, en la cama…

Sabía y olía a rosas y a miel, y quería enterrarse en ella. La estrechó en sus brazos y la penetró más profundamente con la lengua. No sabía si estaba buscándole el alma o tomando posesión de ella. Todo era parte de un ancestral deseo entre un hombre y una mujer.

Serena estaba perdiendo el control y lo sabía, pero el placer le impedía detenerse. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo. Los brazos de un hombre, las caricias de un hombre, la boca de un hombre en la suya… lo necesitaba. La nutriría, la sostendría, volvería a hacerla sentirse viva. Al menos, por el momento.

Pero más que eso, lo que quería era a Darién. Su beso era salvaje y apasionado. En la distancia, oyó a alguien llamar a todos a la mesa, pero su mente no podía asimilar las palabras por el momento. Estaba completamente inmersa en lo que sentía y, cuando Darién se apartó por fin de ella, Serena oyó un gemido de protesta y se dio cuenta de que procedía de su propia garganta.

— ¿Cómo he acabado contigo en mis brazos? —Preguntó Darién con una mano en el vientre de Serena, en un gesto protector—. Sólo quería quitarte el diario, ¿no?

Darién parecía realmente extrañado.

Ella se estiró en la cama, deleitándose en la sensación que le producía la mano de Darién en su vientre, y le sonrió.

—No lo sé —respondió ella con voz dulce—. Quizá haya pasado porque tenía que pasar.

Darién la miró sacudiendo la cabeza, su mirada era tan profunda que Serena no supo decir si estaba sonriendo o enfadado. Con cuidado, despacio, Darién le quitó la mano del vientre.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —murmuró él, aún perplejo y dando muestras de impaciencia—. ¿Es que hay eclipse de luna o algo por el estilo?

Serena le puso una mano en la mejilla.

—Es la fuerza de la gravedad.

Darién le tomó la mano, se la llevó a los labios y le besó la palma.

—Son las mareas —le dijo con voz ronca.

Ella suspiró feliz.

—Quizá nos atraigamos…

—No —Darién se apartó de ella—. No, esto no está bien.

Serena se incorporó apoyándose en un codo y se lo quedó mirando mientras Darién se levantaba de la cama y se separaba de ella. Otra vez lo mismo, el rechazo que surgía cuando se acercaban demasiado. Serena no lo comprendía y estaba empezando a irritarla.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte.

Darién sacudió la cabeza, su rostro era una máscara de sentimientos en conflicto.

—No, no, no es eso…

Darién fue a abrazarla de nuevo, atraído inexorablemente por ella, pero en el último momento se contuvo. No podía permitir que ocurriera.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró Darién dándose media vuelta.

Entonces, con una voz increíble e imposiblemente animada, dijo:

—Oye, ¿sabías que Seiya era delegado de su clase?

Serena le tiró una almohada, saltó de la cama hasta ponerse en pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Eh, espera un momento —Darién la agarró del brazo.

Estaba medio riendo, medio gimiendo y, cuando Serena le miró a la cara, vio que a ella le ocurría lo mismo, aunque también había reproche en su expresión.

—Está bien, sé que no venía a cuento lo que he dicho —admitió Darién—. Lo retiro.

— ¿Y me prometes no volver a enseñarme los trofeos de Seiya?

Darién miró con pesar los símbolos de los logros de Seiya que había en una estantería.

—Es que…

Serena empequeñeció los ojos.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Está bien, te lo prometo —gruñó Darién.

El rostro de Serena se iluminó.

—Está bien, entonces te perdono.

Serena se estaba riendo de él, los ojos le brillaban, los labios eran suaves… y Darién no pudo resistirse.

Le rozó los labios con los suyos y algo suave y cálido los envolvió. Darién quería más y comenzó a estrecharla contra sí; pero entonces, la puerta se abrió y la voz de su madre destrozó el paradisíaco sueño.

—La comida se está enfriando —dijo Gala con calma—, será mejor que bajéis ya.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles mientras ella se volvía y retrocedía sobre sus pasos. Serena miró a Darién y lo encontró lanzando una maldición. De nuevo, no lo comprendía. Darién era un hombre adulto de treinta y tantos años, ¿qué importancia tenía que su madre lo encontraba besando a una mujer? No tenía sentido.

Bajaron las escaleras sin apenas hablarse. Llenaron sus platos de comida y salieron afuera a vigilar a Sebastián mientras comían. Después de un par de cucharadas, Darién se disculpó y entró en la casa para hablar con su madre, y Serena no pudo evitar extrañarse.

—Mamá, escucha…

—Estás intentando pasarle una de tus novias a Seiya. ¡Lo sabía! Ésta es la gota que colma el vaso, Darién. De todas las cosas que has hecho…

—Mamá, por favor, ¿quieres escucharme? No es eso. Es… es demasiado complicado para que te lo explique ahora, pero no se trata de eso.

Gala dio un respingo con la nariz.

Gruñendo, Darién sacudió la cabeza.

—Mamá, dime una cosa, ¿cuándo va a venir Seiya?

Un brillo triunfal iluminó los ojos de su madre.

—Ya ha venido —le informó con calma.

Darién miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Y dónde está?

—Se ha marchado ya.

— ¿Qué?

Gala asintió.

—Vinieron y comieron un poco mientras tú… estabas arriba. Pero luego se volvieron a marchar, con Kakyu.

Darién parpadeó.

— ¿Kakyu ha estado aquí también?

—Sí. Pero Hotaru tiene que entregar mañana en el colegio una redacción sobre fantasmas y Kakyu conoce a alguien con una casa con fantasmas, así que han ido allí y…

— ¡Maldita sea!

—Darién, no se te ocurra maldecir en esta casa, te lo tengo dicho.

Darién asintió.

—Sí, mamá, lo sé, perdona. Y perdona también por besar a una chica en tu casa. Y perdóname por todo lo demás que he hecho. Perdóname, mamá.

Darién se dio media vuelta y se marchó después de hacer un saludo militar.

Gala, con el ceño fruncido, lo vio alejarse. Quizá no debería haber sido tan dura con él. Era él quien la tenía preocupada. Su hijo menor. Su bebé. Si alguien necesitaba una buena chica, ese alguien era Darién.

Darién se reunió con Serena y terminó su comida, pero parecía distraído y Serena, al final, no pudo resistirlo más.

—Darién, ¿por qué te parece tan mal que nos hayamos besado? —preguntó Serena casi segura de que era eso lo que le preocupaba.

—Verás… soy tu jefe. No está bien que tengamos una relación, teniendo en cuenta que nos vemos todos los días —respondió Darién evitando que Serena le mirara a los ojos; porque, si lo hacía, vería en ellos una gran mentira.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Es por eso?

—Claro que hablo en serio. Soy totalmente contrario a mezclar el placer con los negocios.

— ¿Y… ha sido un placer?

Darién se dio cuenta de que en eso no podía mentir.

—Sabes que sí —respondió él en voz baja.

Serena asintió satisfecha.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, le dio las gracias a Gala y recibió una cortés y fría sonrisa. Después, Darién la acompañó hasta el coche y le ayudó a meter al niño.

—Lo hemos pasado muy bien —le dijo ella—. Me alegro de que nos hayas invitado.

—Y yo me alegro de que vinierais —respondió Darién con las manos en los bolsillos para no ceder a la tentación.

Serena lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Supongo que no debo esperar que me des un beso de buenas noches —bromeó ella—. Te daría miedo que mañana te pidiera que me aumentaras el sueldo.

Darién no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bueno, creo que podría arriesgarme —contestó él con desgana—. Siempre me ha gustado el peligro.

Serena se puso de puntillas y sus labios se tocaron, un momento. El beso fue suave, casi imaginario.

—Buenas noches —susurró ella. Entonces, se volvió y se metió en el coche. Darién no dijo nada, pero se quedó allí hasta que el vehículo desapareció de su vista.

**Continuara….**


	9. Capitulo 0009

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Una Mujer Para Mi Hermano de Morgan Raye perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 9**

—Hola, traidora.

Kakyu levantó el rostro de los libros de contabilidad cuando Darién entró en la oficina del restaurante y, durante un momento, sus ojos mostraron un brillo de culpabilidad.

—Hola —contestó ella con voz débil.

Darién plantó las manos en el escritorio y la miró fríamente.

— ¿Casas con fantasmas, Kakyu? —Sus ojos echaron chispas—. ¿Llegaste, agarraste a mi hermano y a su hija y los llevaste a una casa con fantasmas?

Kakyu intentó sonreír.

—En serio, conozco a una persona que vive en una casa que tiene fantasmas. Es Taiki. Te acuerdas de él, ¿verdad? En su casa pasan cosas muy extrañas: las puertas se abren y se cierran solas, los papeles corren por el suelo y se oyen gemidos. Verás, al parecer, en mil ochocientos noventa y dos…

—No quiero saber nada de eso.

Kakyu parpadeó.

—Siento haberte estropeado los planes —le dijo con voz suave.

Darién sacudió la cabeza, se le veía preocupado.

—Creí que eran nuestros planes. Creí que te importaba el bienestar de Seiya.

—Y así es. Me importa mucho el bienestar de Seiya.

Darién frunció el ceño y adoptó una expresión interrogante.

—Entonces ¿es que no quieres que sea feliz?

Kakyu desvió la mirada y tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Con todo mi corazón —respondió ella con voz ahogada.

Darién se encogió de hombros y su enfado empezó a disiparse.

—Bueno, quizá no esté todo echado a perder. ¿Le has hablado de Serena? ¿Le has dicho lo maravillosa que es?

Kakyu lo miró y contuvo una sonrisa.

—No, Darién, no le he dicho eso.

Darién volvió a arrugar el ceño mientras pensaba en un plan.

— ¿Cuándo vas a volver a verlo?

Kakyu movió unos papeles que había encima del escritorio para evitar mirarlo.

—La verdad es que voy a ir a cenar con él y Hotaru el jueves por la noche.

—Ah, ya. Una de esas salidas para que la niña pueda estar con una mujer adulta, ¿eh? Bien, pues entonces aprovecha la ocasión para hablarle de Serena.

Kakyu levantó la cabeza un momento y, si Darién hubiera estado prestándole atención, se habría dado cuenta de que los ojos le echaban chispas. Pero Kakyu consiguió mantener la calma al contestar:

—La verdad es que ya hemos hablado de ella un poco.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué le has dicho?

Kakyu se levantó y se acercó a un archivador.

—Una amiga de Seiya se casa el sábado y la pastelería que les iba a preparar la tarta de bodas se quemó el otro día, así que le he sugerido…

—Le has dicho que Serena prepararía la tarta —concluyó Darién inmediatamente—. Kakyu, eso es maravilloso.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. Lo conocía de toda la vida y era como un hermano para ella. Por mucho que la molestase a veces, no podía enfadarse con él; sobre todo, cuando le dio ese abrazo de oso con el que casi la ahogó.

—Le dije que lo consultaría contigo —le corrigió Kakyu apartándose de él.

—Está bien, ya lo has consultado conmigo. Ahora deja que yo se lo diga a ella.

Serena aún no había llegado, y Darién se paseó por la cocina mientras esperaba a que llegara, por la cabeza le rondaban miles de cosas que quería contarle. Entonces, Serena entró por la puerta y los planes de Darién se tornaron confusos porque Serena no era la mujer que estaba preparando para su hermano, sino la mujer a la que había besado el día anterior. Lo que cambiaba la situación por completo.

—Hola —dijo ella con un brillo travieso en los ojos—. No te preocupes, no voy a hablar de ayer.

— ¿Ayer? —Darién intentó sonreír.

— ¿Ayer? ¿Qué es eso? Jamás he oído algo así. No, nadie se enterará.

Si no tenía cuidado, Serena le iba a hacer reír. Darién se la quedó observando mientras ella metía su bolso y sus cosas en un armario.

—Serena, me acuerdo de ayer perfectamente —declaró Darién con voz suave, consciente de que estaba pisando un terreno peligroso.

— ¿Ah, sí? —ella le miró a los ojos durante un momento, pero no vio lo que había esperado ver en ellos y le dio la espalda de nuevo.

—Serena, tenemos que hablar —comenzó a decir Darién.

Pero en ese momento, Kelvin entró con Sebastián en brazos, Luna también entró saludando a gritos y la cocina cobró vida. Darién guardó silencio hasta que todo se calmara de nuevo.

Llevó un rato. Todos parecían tener algo que decir a Serena. Mientras observaba, todos y cada uno de los empleados se acercó a ella para decirle algo o para hacer alguna caricia a Sebastián. En unas pocas semanas, Serena se había hecho indispensable. Su sonrisa iluminaba el lugar. Y lo iluminaba a él.

Pero eso no debía ocurrir y Darién iba a asegurarse de que no se le notara. Nadie se enteraría, y menos que nadie Serena.

—Está bien, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? —dijo ella por fin, cuando la situación se calmó y todos estaban en sus puestos de trabajo.

Darién respiró profundamente y se preparó para lanzarse a su cruzada; pero desgraciadamente, Sebastián eligió ese momento para dirigirse a él.

— ¡Galleta! ¡Galleta! —gritó mientras daba golpes en el corralito.

Darién lo miró con expresión de sufrimiento y luego se volvió a Serena otra vez.

— ¿Es que siempre me tiene que llamar Galleta?

—Así es como te conoció —le explicó ella con un brillo malicioso en los ojos—. Para él, lo más natural del mundo es asociar las galletas contigo.

Darién sonrió, suponiendo que siempre se podía ver el lado humorístico de las cosas… incluso de eso. Giró la cabeza y miró al niño.

—Pero ya hemos pasado por otras muchas experiencias juntos —comentó Darién en tono ligero—, podría llamarme otra cosa.

—Deberías sentirte halagado; al fin y al cabo, a Sebastián le gustan las galletas —Serena rió—. Alégrate de que no te llame algo peor.

Darién se acercó a ella, le gustaba oírla reír.

—Dime, ¿te apetecería preparar una tarta de bodas? —Preguntó Darién de repente—. Conozco a una persona que necesita una.

— ¿Una tarta de bodas? —Serena agrandó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca, su sorpresa era tan genuina que Darién no pudo evitar sonreír—. ¡Oh, siempre he querido preparar una tarta de bodas! ¿Para cuándo tiene que estar?

—Para el sábado —contestó Darién.

— ¿El sábado? En ese caso, será mejor que empiece inmediatamente a trabajar en la tarta —el entusiasmo le iluminó el rostro—. ¿Cómo de grande tiene que ser? ¿Para cuántas personas? ¿Qué colores? ¿Qué sabor? ¡Dios mío!

Serena se volvió, pero poco a poco arrugó el ceño y, con expresión de sospecha, se dio media vuelta de nuevo.

—Un momento. ¿Para quién es la tarta?

Darién sonrió, había esperado poder evitar la pregunta… y la respuesta.

—Para un amigo.

— ¿Para qué amigo?

Darién se encogió de hombros y adoptó expresión inocente.

—No lo has visto nunca.

Serena empequeñeció los ojos y se lo quedó mirando. Empezaba a conocerle lo suficientemente bien como para que el instinto le dijese que Darían trataba de evitar decirle algo que sabía que no le iba a gustar.

—Darién, te conozco. ¿Para quién es la tarta?

Kakyu entró en el momento en que Serena estaba haciendo la pregunta.

— ¿Es que Darién no te lo ha dicho? —Sonrió a Serena creyendo que le iba a gustar la respuesta—. Es para una amiga de Seiya que se casa el sábado. Seiya se está encargando de algunas cosas de la boda.

— ¿Seiya? —Serena lanzó una furibunda mirada a Darién—. ¿Seiya? Estupendo. Creí que habíamos hecho un trato, Darién. Pues bien, voy a decirte una cosa, ¿por qué no haces tú la tarta?

Y al momento, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó a la cocina.

Kakyu, atónita, se volvió a Darién con mirada interrogante.

— ¿Qué he dicho?

Darién lanzó un gruñido, sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer en una silla.

—Es culpa mía. La he vuelto contra Seiya.

Kakyu arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Déjalo, da igual, es una larga historia. En fin, sólo hay una forma de arreglar las cosas. Me aseguraré de que Seiya venga a recoger la tarta el sábado, y me aseguraré de que Serena esté aquí cuando él venga.

Kakyu apretó los labios mirando en la dirección en que Serena había desaparecido.

—Eso será si consigues convencerla para que haga la tarta.

—La convenceré —prometió él—. No será fácil, pero la convenceré.

Kakyu decidió no dejar las cosas en manos de la suerte. Aquella tarde, llevó a Serena a la oficina y la hizo sentarse para contarle lo que quería que supiera de una vez por todas.

—Serena, quiero hablarte de Seiya.

— ¿Del hermano de Darién? —Serena alzó los ojos al techo—. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? Ya sé que es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Lo sé todo respecto a él.

Kakyu le sonrió.

—No, no es verdad. Darién tiene motivos para hacer lo que está haciendo, son viejos motivos. Son cosas que vienen de años atrás, de cuando crecimos juntos.

Serena se la quedó mirando unos momentos; después, se relajó y se recostó en el respaldo del asiento.

—Sigue.

—Seiya era el hermano mayor, siempre sacaba buenas notas y hacía lo que se esperaba que hiciera. Darién era el niño pequeño de la familia…

—Siempre metiéndose en líos —concluyó Serena y sonrió. Desde el principio, lo había sospechado—. Típico, ¿no?

—Es posible —dijo Kakyu —. Pero, en su familia, las cosas fueron quizá demasiado lejos. Aunque su madre consiguió querer a los dos por igual, su padre… en fin, su padre no pudo evitar mostrar una marcada preferencia por Darién.

Serena, horrorizada, frunció el ceño.

—Oh, no. ¿Por qué los padres hacen esas cosas?

Kakyu se encogió de hombros.

—Mamoru era de la vieja escuela. No tenía mucho tacto y no dejó lugar a dudas de que pensaba que Seiya era inaguantable, pero que Darién era igual que él cuando era joven: rebelde, aventurero e independiente.

Serena se quedó pensativa un momento, le gustaba imaginar a Darién de adolescente.

—Ahora Darién ya no es así —observó Serena.

Kakyu asintió.

—Todos nos hacemos mayores.

Serena sonrió.

—Pero, de vez en cuando, se le notan algunas cosas del pasado. Tengo que admitir que lo encuentro bastante atractivo.

— ¿En serio? — Kakyu no sonrió, se quedó mirando el semblante de Serena como si pudiera encontrar algo en él, algo que necesitaba saber—. Bueno, pues cuando conozcas a Seiya, recuerda que Darién tiene una auténtica necesidad de hacer algo por él.

Serena frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo.

— ¿Quieres decir que necesita hacer algo por él para compensar por lo que le hizo su padre?

Kakyu volvió a asentir.

—Entre otras cosas. Además, Darién adora a Seiya, siempre lo ha querido mucho.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Eso es evidente.

—Así que, cuando te pida que le hagas la tarta de bodas…

Serena alzó el rostro y su mirada se enfrió.

—Vaya, así que es por eso. ¿Te ha pedido que me ablandaras?

Kakyu abrió la boca disgustada, pero Serena no lo notó.

—Pues bien, dile que lo pensaré —añadió Serena—, aunque no prometo nada.

—Gracias por escucharme —dijo Kakyu algo cansada al tiempo que se levantaba—. En fin, tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Y yo —respondió Serena con el ceño arrugado.

Sabía que a Kakyu le preocupaba algo, pero no sabía qué. Sin embargo, no podía tratarse de ese asunto entre Seiya y Darién, ¿o sí? Pero si no era eso, ¿qué era? Algo tarde, deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada y haber escuchado lo que Kakyu tenía que decir.

Por fin, cuando anunció en la cocina que iba a preparar la tarta, todos aplaudieron. Entonces, Serena se dirigió a la oficina, con la cabeza muy alta, para buscar papel de dibujo con el fin de hacer un bosquejo. Darién la observó mientras ella dibujaba, sólo las llamadas de atención de Sebastián conseguían sacarla del trance.

Los empleados en su totalidad estaban dispuestos a ayudarla en lo que necesitara, y ella dio órdenes como un general en el campo de batalla. Tenía a Luna batiendo todo tipo de cremas de mantequilla y a Kelvin comprobando la temperatura del horno a cada rato, los otros dos empleados cortaban círculos de cartón para soporte. Preparó dos versiones de cada piso de la tarta, las envolvió en plástico y las metió en el congelador.

El viernes, la preparación de la tarta llegó a su punto álgido. Serena no parecía tener oídos para nadie, estaba plenamente concentrada en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Ya casi de noche, estaba terminando los planes para la decoración de la tarta y tenía a Luna muy ocupada preparando azúcar glaseada de diferentes tipos y colores.

—Estoy impresionada —comentó Kakyu a Darién en la cocina.

—Y yo —contestó él en voz baja.

Darién continuó observándola, sintiéndose algo abandonado. Hacía días que no bromeaban ni hablaban. Darién no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo mucho que dependía de ella para sentirse contento y feliz. Con desgana, salió de la cocina para hacer la ronda por el restaurante y ver si los comensales estaban satisfechos.

Serena ni siquiera notó que se marchó. Estaba haciendo rosas.

—Quiero que me salgan perfectas —le había dicho a todo el mundo que le había preguntado.

— ¡Aja! —Exclamó Luna cuando pudo ver los resultados del esfuerzo, treinta y cinco rosas de colores violetas y rosa para ser colocadas por toda la tarta—. Tan bonitas como las de verdad, ¿no?

Serena sonrió. No había nada como hacer algo con las propias manos y que ese algo saliera maravillosamente bien. Lo único que era mejor…

Se volvió rápidamente al darse cuenta de que hacía siglos que no iba a ver cómo estaba Sebastián.

Pero el corral estaba vacío y, al momento, el pánico se apoderó de ella. Sin embargo, el sonido de una risa infantil la detuvo, y sintió un alivio inmenso cuando se acercó sigilosamente a la oficina de Darién y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Ahí estaban los dos, Darién y Sebastián, en el suelo, jugando con una pelota.

Se los quedó mirando unos momentos sin que ellos advirtieran su presencia. Sebastián reía feliz y Darién le sonreía con ternura. Un sentimiento muy cálido la invadió, un sentimiento muy peligroso, algo muy parecido a la esperanza.

—Eh —dijo Darién cuando por fin la vio—. Mira, Sebastián, ahí está tu madre.

Sebastián casi no la prestó atención. Hizo rodar la pelota y gritó encantado.

—Gracias —le dijo ella a Darién—. Estaba tan ocupada que…

Serena sacudió la cabeza y dejó caer los hombros.

—En fin, creo que tengo que ir a casa para darle algo de cenar a Sebastián.

—Ya ha cenado —dijo Darién indicándole con un gesto el plato que había encima del escritorio.

Serena vio restos de carne y patatas en el plato.

—Intenté decirte en la cocina que le iba a dar de cenar, pero estabas tan enfrascada con la tarta que no me has oído —explicó Darién.

Serena se sintió culpable. No sólo por haber ignorado a su hijo, sino por haber ignorado también a su jefe. No era juicioso. Pero peor aún, no era considerado, y quería mostrarle a Darién toda la consideración y el cariño del mundo. Cuanto mejor lo conocía más segura estaba que se lo merecía.

—Darién, lo siento.

—Nada, no te preocupes. Lo hemos pasado muy bien —contestó Darién sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie. Se la veía cansada. Miró el reloj y vio que era tarde—. Vamos, vete a casa a dormir un rato. Mañana es el gran día.

Ella asintió. La tarta iba a ser ensamblada al día siguiente.

—Estaré aquí a las seis de la mañana —le dijo ella—. Quiero darme tiempo de sobra por si algo sale mal.

—Nada va a salir mal —le informó él con firmeza—. Has estado magnífica. Has planeado todo al detalle y sabes que va a ser la tarta de bodas más maravillosa del mundo.

Serena se echó a reír.

— ¿Puedes ponérmelo por escrito? —comentó ella en tono ligero, aunque sus ojos estaba algo turbios—. De esa forma, podré leerlo cuando esté pasando un mal día y necesite algo que me levante el ánimo.

Darién deseó que estuviera en su mano el evitarle tener un mal día. Deseó llevarla a su casa, meterla en la cama y encargarse de todo para que ella pudiera descansar. Era extraño lo que sentía por Serena, no recordaba haber querido proteger a alguien de esa manera. Sin pensar, se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la mejilla. Serena se lo quedó mirando con una pregunta en sus ojos y, cuando él le devolvió la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Darién aún no había encontrado la respuesta.

Despacio, Serena se apartó, fue hasta su hijo y lo levantó en sus brazos.

—Vamos, cariño, vámonos a casa. Mina debe estar preocupada.

Darién los acompañó hasta el aparcamiento y la ayudó a colocar a Sebastián en el coche. Darién extendió un brazo hacia ella cuando Serena se sentó al volante.

—Serena… —dijo él, y retiró el brazo.

Ella tembló. Había algo en la forma que había pronunciado su nombre que la llegó a lo más profundo de su ser.

— ¿Qué, Darién? —preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente, intentando leer lo que había en las profundidades de aquellos ojos azules.

Darién vaciló, sin saber qué decirle exactamente. Sentía algo muy intenso, pero no sabía qué era.

—Nada —dijo él rápidamente; de repente, estaba asustado—. Nada, no es nada. Buenas noches.

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Buenas noches —respondió Serena en voz baja.

Serena se marchó y él se quedó allí hasta que las luces de los faros del coche desaparecieron en la distancia. No podía continuar así, pensó Darién. El día siguiente era el gran día, por fin Seiya y Serena se iban a conocer, así que no había cabida para eso que estaba sintiendo por ella. Iba a hacer lo que debía y nada más.

**Continuara…..**


	10. Capitulo 00010

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Una Mujer Para Mi Hermano de Morgan Raye perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 10**

Serena estaba en la cocina unas horas más tarde, con todos los pisos de la tarta colocados en el enorme mostrador de acero inoxidable, y estaba lista para empezar el trabajo.

Luna había ido también para ayudarla, y Darién.

Con eficiencia, ensambló, una encima de otra, las cuatro tartas individuales que constituían la tarta nupcial. Después, cubrió las superficies horizontales y los cantos con azúcar glaseada.

—Ahora hay que dejarla como una hora para que la capa de azúcar endurezca —le dijo a sus ayudantes—. Después, pondremos otra capa de azúcar glaseada más gruesa y con eso estará lista para los adornos.

Tomaron un café sentados a la mesa, contaron anécdotas y rieron. De vez en cuando, miraban a la tarta, una estructura llena de promesas, después de que los primeros pasos hubieran sido todo un éxito. Empezaron a reír en voz más alta y, por suerte, Sebastián estaba durmiendo en la habitación contigua.

—Y ésta es la parte más divertida —dijo Serena cuando comenzó a trabajar con los adornos.

Formó unas hojas verdes con base para colocar las rosas que había preparado el día anterior. Después, sacó las rosas del frigorífico, las sacó del papel de cera en el que estaban envueltas y las colocó, una a una, en una cascada que recorría la tarta de arriba a abajo.

—Oh, Serena —gritó Luna cuando empezó a ver cómo iba a quedar una vez terminada—. Nunca he visto nada tan bonito.

— ¿Verdad que es preciosa? —dijo Serena con voz queda y ojos radiantes.

No podía evitarlo, estaba encantada con cómo le había quedado la tarta. Encantada y orgullosa.

La boda era a las seis de la tarde y Seiya iba a ir a recoger la tarta a la una de la tarde. Había cierta excitación en los demás según iban apareciendo en el restaurante. Era por la tarta, pensó Serena. Era una tarta maravillosa. No podía dejar de mirarla y le daba pena que se la fueran a comer.

«Debería ir a un museo. Es la tarta más bonita del mundo».

Se rió de sí misma por semejantes pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba sumamente orgullosa de sí misma, y también lo estaba Darién. Él estaba encantado y ella emocionada.

—Eh, espera —dijo Kelvin cerca de las dos de la tarde. Había estado jugando al escondite con Sebastián y acababa de pasárselo a Luna para que ella lo entretuviera unos minutos—. ¿Dónde están los novios que tienen que ir encima de la tarta?

Serena suspiró. Había estado retrasándolo. Los novios de verdad les habían enviado las dos figuritas que querían, cómicas en vez de tradicionales, y Serena las encontraba algo infantiles. Sin embargo, era su tarta, no la de ella. Así pues, arrastró una escalera hasta el mostrador con el fin de poder hacerlo bien. Subió unos peldaños, se sujetó y se preparó para colocar las figuritas en su sitio.

El accidente fue visto y no visto y, con tantas cosas que pasaron al mismo tiempo, fue difícil reconstruir los hechos unos días después. Kakyu acababa de abrir la puerta para anunciar: «¡Seiya está aquí!», y Darién se dio media vuelta para saludar a su hermano, listo para presentárselo a Serena, y Luna estaba corriendo detrás de Sebastián para agarrarlo y llevarlo al corralito, y Serena estaba estirándose para colocar al novio y a la novia en lo alto de la tarta nupcial. Sebastián, corriendo, dio la vuelta al mostrador y se tropezó con la escalera. Serena lanzó un grito y empezó a tambalearse mientras Darién la miraba con horror. Pero nada pudo detener la caída. Unos segundos más tarde, aterrizó en la tarta, justo en el momento en que Seiya entró en la cocina.

Darién parecía paralizado, pegado al suelo. Miró a su hermano y luego a Serena, que se estaba levantando de encima de la tarta con la cara llena de azúcar glaseada y una rosa color violeta en la barbilla.

—Oh, Seiya, mira, quería presentarte a Serena Tsukino —dijo Darién con voz tensa, aunque en realidad no esperaba una respuesta.

Y ya no supo qué más decir. Todos se quedaron en silencio observando el desastre que, unos momentos antes, había sido la tarta nupcial más maravillosa del mundo.

Seiya fue el primero en romper el silencio.

— ¿Qué… qué ha pasado aquí? —le preguntó a su hermano.

—Bueno, creo que Serena se ha caído encima de la tarta —explicó Darién—. Pero no lo ha hecho intencionadamente.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza lentamente, empezando a comprender la enormidad del desastre, y miró a Darién enfadado.

— ¿Y qué demonios voy a hacer yo ahora? No puedo presentarme en la boda con eso.

Darién tragó saliva y miró a Serena, que estaba mirando a la tarta.

—Compraremos otra tarta —le dijo Darién a su hermano—. No te preocupes, aún dispones de tres horas.

Seiya adoptó una expresión incrédula y luego esperanzada.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Crees que se podrá? —y Darién asintió enfáticamente—. Está bien, eso espero.

Al momento, giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, todos parecieron volver a la vida.

—Oh, Dios mío, qué desastre —gimió Kelvin sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer? —preguntó Kakyu hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Tenemos que tirar esto a la basura y…

Pero Serena interrumpió a Darién.

— ¡No!

Entonces, se plantó delante de todos con las manos en las caderas.

—Que nadie toque mi tarta —ordenó Serena, y nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

Darién frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ella los miró con gesto desafiante.

—Voy a rehacer la tarta nupcial.

Se la quedaron mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Por fin, Darién observó:

—Pero… nadie quiere comer una tarta en la que una persona se ha caído.

—Eso ya lo sé. No te preocupes, no va a ser ése el caso —Serena recogió una espátula y se quedó mirando el destrozo—. No me he caído en toda la tarta. Sé exactamente qué es lo que voy a hacer.

Entonces, señalando a Kelvin, dijo:

—Tú, agarra una tabla de cortar de plástico y sujétala aquí para que yo pueda trabajar teniéndola como tope —le indicó un sitio y luego señaló a Kakyu—. Y tú, saca del frigorífico los pisos que hice de sobra.

Entonces se volvió a Darién y añadió:

—Y tú, llama a Mina por teléfono y pídele que venga a cuidar de Sebastián porque no puedo distraerme ni un momento.

Todos se pusieron en marcha rápidamente. Serena trabajó como un cirujano mientras los demás la asistían.

—Tiene muy buena mano para la repostería —le susurró Kakyu a Darién al cabo de un rato, cuando volvió a la cocina.

Darién asintió.

—Y yo creo que tengo gafe.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Kakyu.

Él la miró con exasperación.

—Primero, intento que Seiya la conozca informalmente en la cocina y la confunde con Luna. Después, lo arreglo todo para que estén juntos en la fiesta de mi madre y Seiya se va contigo a una casa con fantasmas. Y por último, arreglo todo para que se conozcan justo cuando ella acaba de terminar algo maravilloso para él, y mira lo que pasa.

Darién suspiró débilmente y añadió:

—Desde luego, no creo que le haya impresionado favorablemente.

Kakyu rió en voz baja.

— ¿No se te ha ocurrido que tu vocación no es la de Celestina?

Y Kakyu se marchó, dejándole que recapacitara sobre ello.

Darién se volvió para observar a Serena, que estaba dando órdenes obteniendo inmediata cooperación. Tenía que admitir que le daba un poco de envidia.

— ¡Guau! —Exclamó Kelvin guiñándole un ojo a Darién—. Si no me ando con cuidado, se va a hacer la dueña de mi cocina.

Darién sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ya lo ha hecho.

Al principio, Darién se había mostrado escéptico, pero ahora vio que Serena estaba haciendo maravillas con la tarta. Y una vez que las hojas verdes y las rosas estuvieron decorándola otra vez, el pastel nupcial recuperó casi toda su gloria original.

—Bien hecho —le dijo Darién cuando, por fin, Serena se apartó de su obra.

—Creo que lo he conseguido —admitió ella riendo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Sí, creo que lo he conseguido.

Darién asintió; luego, extendió la mano, le quitó un trozo de relleno de tarta a Serena de la ceja y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Sí, así es —le informó él.

Serena quería besarlo, pero había demasiada gente en la cocina. Él vio el impulso en su mirada y parpadeó, porque era el eco de sus propios instintos y tenía que reprimirlos.

—Mirad —dijo Darién a los allí presentes mientras levantaba un brazo de Serena—, nervios de acero.

—Y que lo digas —dijo ella volviendo el rostro para mirarlos—. Empiezo a creer que trabajo mejor bajo presión.

Abrieron una botella de champán para celebrarlo. Al principio, Serena protestó y dijo que ella no bebía, pero acabó bebiendo como el que más. No solía beber alcohol, pero aquélla era una ocasión especial… y tenía mucha sed.

Metieron la tarta nupcial en la furgoneta.

—Podemos estar allí para las tres y media —declaró Darién con satisfacción.

—Eh, yo no puedo ir así —protestó ella, mirándose la ropa manchada y tocándose el pelo pegajoso de azúcar.

Darién vaciló. Le habría gustado aproximarse tanto como le fuera posible a la hora en la que se suponía que su hermano debía entregar la tarta, pero renunció a ello.

—Está bien, nos pasaremos antes por mi apartamento, nos pilla de paso. Allí podrás darte una ducha rápida.

Serena asintió y se pusieron en marcha.

El apartamento de Darién estaba en un edificio moderno de cristal y madera en California Street. El cuarto de estar estaba en un nivel más bajo que el resto del piso y las alfombras eran tan espesas como la piel de un oso polar.

—Genial —bromeó Serena—. El refugio de un soltero, ¿eh?

—Satisface mis necesidades —le informó él con burlona altanería.

Ella se echó a reír y cuando Darién le ofreció un vaso de vino lo aceptó. Empezaba a sentir un agradable calor por todo el cuerpo, y pereza. Bebió varios sorbos de vino y le preguntó dónde estaba la ducha.

—El único problema es que no tengo ropa limpia que ponerme.

—No es problema —respondió él—. Beryl dejó un armario lleno de ropa y yo no lo he vaciado.

Darién señaló la habitación de Beryl y añadió:

—Echa un vistazo. Tú eres más alta que ella, pero estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo que te sirva.

Serena se acercó lentamente al dormitorio y abrió las puertas correderas del armario empotrado. Había ropa de todos los tejidos, colores y diseños. Extendió la mano para tocar un vestido azul, pero la retiró inmediatamente, en el mismo momento en que Darién se reunió con ella.

—No puedo. No puedo —dijo Serena simplemente.

Darién frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no? Jamás se puso la mitad de la ropa que hay aquí. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Serena se dio media vuelta para que Darién no pudiera verle los ojos. Si él no comprendía por qué no podía ponerse ropa de su ex esposa era porque no sabía nada de ella ni lo que sentía por él. ¿Acaso no lo sabía? ¿No lo notaba?

—No puedo, eso es todo. Podría ponerme una camisa tuya y unos viejos vaqueros…

—Está bien, métete en la ducha. Yo voy a casa de mi vecina a que me preste un vestido.

—Oh, no, no es necesario…

—Si no te gusta, no estás obligada a ponértelo. Créeme, mi vecina me debe muchos favores. Le saco la basura todas las semanas y, a veces, me he quedado de niñera con su perro, que es un verdadero monstruo y me ha comido la mitad de las plantas. Venga, métete en la ducha.

Serena sonrió. Era el hombre más adorable que había conocido en su vida.

En la ducha, se sintió traviesa por estar desnuda en el cuarto de baño de un hombre. Luego, mientras se secaba y se ponía un albornoz, se acabó la copa de vino que Darién le había dejado allí, en la estantería del baño. La mezcla de agua caliente y vino la tenía flotando en el aire.

Oyó la voz de Darién al otro lado de la puerta, y Serena la abrió y pasó al dormitorio.

— ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Darién enseñándole un precioso vestido azul de manga corta y cintura ceñida.

—Oh, me encanta. ¿Crees que será de mi talla?

Y algo extraño ocurrió. El albornoz empezó a deslizársele por los hombros. Serena lo sintió, pero no se molestó en sujetarlo.

—Serena —dijo Darién alarmado al tiempo que intentaba agarrar el albornoz antes de que cayera al suelo—. Eh, espera un momento.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó Serena, sus ojos azules brillando como estrellas.

—Porque… —dijo él angustiado, intentando sujetar el albornoz que se le estaba cayendo de las manos.

Pero a Serena ésa no le pareció una buena razón y, encogiéndose de hombros, dejó que el albornoz se le cayera al suelo.

Serena se quedó mirando a Darién con ojos enormes, con unos ojos en los que él podía ahogarse si no se andaba con cuidado.

Estaba completamente desnuda, tan bonita como un cuadro y tan fresca como la primavera. Darién le vio la reluciente piel, los altos y firmes pechos con los oscuros pezones, la curva de las caderas… y una profunda emoción se apoderó de él.

—Serena, no podemos…

— ¿No puedes? Pues, yo sí —y con valor, alzó la mano para ponérsela en la mejilla.

Darién no pudo seguir resistiéndose. De repente, sabía que iba a morirse si no la poseía. Serena era como una llama y tenía que arriesgarse, tenía que extender la mano y tocarla aunque se quemara. Ella le llenó las manos, los brazos, se aferró a él; y Darién se llenó la boca de su sabor y la abrazó con fuerza, pegándosela al cuerpo.

Serena llevaba tiempo sabiendo que eso acabaría por ocurrir, lo sabía desde el día en que Darién la besó en casa de su madre. Se había resistido, aunque no sabía por qué; al fin y al cabo, era ella quien debía resistirse, y lo sabía. Pero estaba enamorada de él, profunda e irremediablemente enamorada de Darién, y tenía que arriesgarse. Tenía que obligarlo a aceptar lo que había entre los dos, a que la ayudara a convertirlo en realidad.

Darién la tumbó en la cama y luego se quitó la ropa a manotazos. Serena le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, jadeando y moviéndose cada vez que él la tocaba. Darién le murmuró algo tierno al oído, y ella sonrió; después, tiró de él para que se tumbara encima, colocándoselo entre las piernas, capturándolo con los muslos… Se agitó y gritó con un éxtasis increíble cuando Darién la penetró. Qué placer, qué pasión, qué deseo… era mucho más de lo que Serena había esperado, algo tan intenso que la dejó ansiando más, rogando más… cuando su cuerpo debería haberse sentido saciado y satisfecho.

La respiración de Darién era entrecortada. Incorporó el torso y la miró, y Serena vio en sus ojos que estaba maravillado.

—Serena, yo nunca…

Darién no terminó la frase, pero ella sabía exactamente lo que había querido decir. Ella, tampoco, nunca. Jamás había sentido lo que acababa de sentir. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, no había duda.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos —le recordó ella—, somos nosotros quienes tenemos la tarta.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con el idilio y el romance? —se quejó él mientras se incorporaba y empezaba a vestirse—. ¿Qué ha pasado con susurrarse palabras dulces al oído durante horas? Ahora es, «muchas gracias, Morgan, y vámonos ya».

Serena rió y le dejó que la besara una vez más.

Darién se sentía un mar de confusión. Lo había estropeado todo. Había destruido los planes que él mismo había trazado y destruido la posibilidad de presentarle a aquella maravillosa mujer a su hermano. Había violado un juramento, había roto una promesa… a pesar de que Seiya no sabía que había hecho una promesa. Pero lo peor de todo era que se había aprovechado de Serena, cuando debería haber sido él la persona fuerte. Al hacer el amor con ella, sabía que había despertado en Serena la esperanza de algo que él nunca podría darle. Era un sinvergüenza, un perfecto sinvergüenza.

Llegaron a la iglesia y llevaron la tarta nupcial al salón donde iba a celebrarse la recepción.

Y entonces, de repente, Seiya apareció, encantado.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo lo habéis conseguido? Es magnífico. Nunca he visto una tarta nupcial mejor.

—Serena lo ha hecho todo —le informó Darién.

Seiya se volvió a ella y sonrió.

—Ah, así que tú eres Serena, ¿eh? Bueno, pues gracias. Darién ha dicho que eras una repostera extraordinaria y es verdad.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa y le miró a los ojos. Eran parecidos a los de Darién, pero no tan oscuros, y los de Darién le llegaban al alma y los de Seiya parecían algo distraídos. De todos modos, era muy guapo, más pulido, más refinado y más reservado que Darién.

—Me alegro de que te guste —le dijo ella con voz suave.

Entonces, un grupo de hombres entró en el salón y llamaron a Seiya, y él se acercó a saludar.

Serena miró a Darién. Él la estaba mirando con una extraña expresión, como si estuviera esperando ver algo nuevo en ella en ese momento.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Serena.

Pero Darién sacudió la cabeza y no respondió. Los dos salieron de allí despacio, fueron a la furgoneta y se marcharon, dejando a Seiya con la tarta y en la boda.

—Has hecho un trabajo excelente —le dijo Darién por fin—. Gracias. Te agradezco mucho todos los esfuerzos.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Y yo te doy las gracias por tu ayuda. No podría haberlo conseguido sin ti.

La vieja sonrisa traviesa de Darién estaba casi allí.

—Claro que sí lo habrías conseguido, aunque no lo habrías pasado tan bien.

Guardaron silencio un momento y, cuando Darién volvió a dirigirse a ella, Serena se dio cuenta de que llevaba tiempo pensando en lo que le iba a decir.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido Seiya?

— ¿Seiya?

Darién asintió y la miró de soslayo.

—Sí. ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿No es un gran tipo?

—Es tu hermano y estoy dispuesta a asumir que todas las personas relacionadas contigo son extraordinarias.

—Serena, lo digo en serio. ¿No te parece guapo?

Ella sonrió, admirando el perfil de Darién.

—No tanto como tú.

—Vamos, Serena —dijo él en tono algo impaciente—, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

Serena frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que no lo sé.

Darién le dijo con una mirada que se estaba poniendo cabezota.

—Seiya es contable, ¿sabías? Tiene una hija estupenda, Hotaru, que tiene once años y…

—Ya.

Darién respiró profundamente y dijo de repente:

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que necesita una esposa.

—Estoy segura de que acabará encontrando a alguien.

Darién no respondió y, de repente, una idea le pasó a Serena por la cabeza. Con los ojos muy abiertos, volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Darién.

— ¿Quieres que salga con tu hermano? —preguntó ella, esperando que Darién contestara negativamente.

—Yo… me parece una idea estupenda. Es decir, si os gustáis.

Darién tragó saliva. Súbitamente, le resultaba imposible decir lo que tenía planeado decir.

Serena se quedó muy quieta durante unos momentos, intentando asimilar esa revelación.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró ella por fin, mirando el paisaje con la mente en blanco.

Todo parecía igual que siempre; en ese caso, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que todo era irreal?

Darién la miró, llevó el coche hacia un lado de la carretera, lo paró, apagó el motor y se volvió para hablarle directamente.

—Serena, escucha, mi hermano Seiya es… supongo que se puede decir que es muy importante para mí.

Ella asintió.

—Eso es ponerlo suave —comentó Serena.

—Deja que te lo explique, aunque no va a ser fácil. Verás, nuestro padre… bueno, mi hermano y papá no se llevaban muy bien y siempre estaban discutiendo. Nuestro padre no era una persona muy sutil y, cuando no estaba de acuerdo contigo, te lo hacía saber; y siempre estaba en desacuerdo con Seiya. Seiya estaba seguro de que papá le odiaba.

Serena asintió, no sabía qué le parecía todo aquello.

— Kakyu me lo ha contado.

—Ya, pero quiero que lo comprendas bien. Seiya hizo cosas por mí que… Verás, te voy a dar un ejemplo. Cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, empecé a ir con un grupo de chicos duros; en realidad, era una banda. Y yo empecé a comportarme bastante mal en casa. Seiya se enteró de qué era lo que hacía por ahí y una noche se presentó en la casa en ruinas en la que teníamos nuestro cuartel general. Apareció y dijo que había ido para llevarme a casa. Tack, que era nuestro líder, le dijo que se largara inmediatamente. Seiya acabó peleándose con Tack para sacarme de allí. Lo que quiero decir es que mi hermano, que era un chico tranquilo y pacífico, se puso a pegarse con ese maleante para salvarme. ¿Comprendes por qué lo quiero tanto?

Serena lo comprendía y lo amaba más por ello, por ser tan fiel a su hermano, por su gratitud.

—Sí, Darién, lo comprendo. Lo que no comprendo es por qué quieres que yo…

Pero Darién no había terminado.

—De lo que siempre me he arrepentido es de no haberle dicho a mi padre lo que Seiya hizo por mí. Cuando pasó, tenía miedo de que se enfadara conmigo, pero luego… ¿Por qué no se lo dije? No llegué a decirle lo caliente que había sido Seiya. Mi padre habría… no sé, no sé… quizá lo hubiera visto de otra manera, con otros ojos… Pero nunca se lo conté. ¿Por qué no se lo dije antes de que muriese?

—Lo sabía —Serena no sabía por qué había dicho eso—. Darién, por favor, no sigas torturándote a ti mismo por eso. Tu padre quería a Seiya.

Darién la miró fijamente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo sé, eso es todo. Cuando un padre trata así a su hijo es porque quiere sacar lo mejor de él, no porque no lo quiera. Es porque lo quiere demasiado.

Serena no tenía ni idea si había acertado o no, sólo sabía que lo que acababa de decir era lo que le había salido del corazón. ¿Habría ayudado a Darién con esas palabras? En sus ojos vio un brillo de escepticismo, pero también de esperanza.

Por fin, Darién rompió el silencio.

—Entonces… ¿has dicho que saldrás con Seiya?

La furia se apoderó de ella.

— ¡Eres un… un… animalejo inmundo! ¡Un gusano!

— ¿Qué? —Darién no comprendía por qué Serena estaba tan enfadada.

—Llevas semanas intentando emparejarme con tu hermano —declaró ella echando chispas por los ojos.

—Serena, Seiya… se merece a alguien como tú.

— ¿A alguien como yo? —dijo ella casi ahogándose—. Esta que ves aquí no es alguien como yo. ¡Soy yo! ¿Qué es lo que yo me merezco?

Darién la miró preocupado.

—Escucha, Serena, nunca encontrarías un hombre mejor que Seiya.

Serena, jadeando, sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo comprendes, ¿verdad? No, no tienes ni idea.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó él sin comprender.

Serena puso la mano en la manija de la puerta de la furgoneta.

—Me voy. No aguanto más.

Darién le agarró el brazo.

—Serena, espera, escucha…

Serena se volvió para encarársele.

—No, escucha tú. Dejo el trabajo. ¿Lo has entendido? No voy a estar en el mismo sitio que estés tú. Voy a olvidarte y voy a olvidar que te he conocido. Adiós.

Serena salió de la furgoneta y luego se volvió para decirle unas últimas palabras.

—Y no, no voy a salir con tu hermano. No quiero tener nada que ver con nadie de tu familia. Incluido tú.

—Vamos, Serena, no estás hablando en serio.

Pero Serena sí había hablado en serio, y giró sobre sus talones y se marchó dejándolo ahí plantado.

**Continuara….**


	11. Capitulo 00011

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Una Mujer Para Mi Hermano de Morgan Raye perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 11**

Sólo habían transcurrido unos días cuando Serena volvió a ver a Darién. Mina estaba fuera, con unos amigos, y ella y Sebastián estaban solos en casa. Cuando el timbre sonó, supuso que sería Mina que se había olvidado la llave y abrió sin pensar; sin embargo, se encontró con Darién plantado delante de ella.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y se agarró a la puerta para no caerse. Estaba guapísimo, con sus ojos azules, su pelo negro y su piel bronceada. Se lo quedó contemplando varios segundos, deleitándose en lo que veía. Eso era lo que había echado tanto de menos. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de arrojarse en sus brazos, abrazarlo y no volver a soltarlo nunca más.

Pero las apariencias, a veces, podían engañar. Al observarlo más detenidamente, empezó a ver que algo no era normal. Darién se estaba balanceando ligeramente y sus ojos no parecían enfocar correctamente.

— ¿Darién?

Él trató de enderezarse, pero no lo consiguió.

—He bebido —anunció Darién como si también los vecinos tuvieran que enterarse.

A Serena le dieron ganas de lanzar una carcajada, pero se contuvo.

— ¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí?

Darién volvió a balancearse.

—Me ha traído Kakyu. Ha sido muy buena conmigo, no quería que me matara en el camino.

Serena nunca lo había visto así y tuvo que admitir que tenía su atractivo verlo tan perdido y vulnerable. Lo miró con las manos en jarras, esforzándose por mostrarse severa, pero riendo por dentro.

—Al menos has tenido el sentido común de no conducir en estas condiciones.

La expresión de Darién adoptó un aire de dignidad ofendida.

—No soy idiota.

Serena se mordió los labios para no sonreír.

—Bueno, eso es cuestión de opinión, ¿no?

Darién frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de lo que Serena había querido decir. Y ella lo agarró del brazo y lo condujo hasta el sofá del cuarto de estar.

—Será mejor que te sientes —le dijo ella sintiéndose maternal—. Tampoco te tienes en pie.

Darién siguió sus órdenes, pero tiró de ella hasta sentarla a su lado.

—He venido por un motivo —le informó Darién.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué motivo es ése?

Darién vaciló y arrugó el ceño.

—Se me ha olvidado —dijo él tristemente, antes de que su rostro volviera a animarse—. Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo. He venido a pedirte que me perdones.

A Serena volvió a darle un vuelco el corazón, pero evitó que la emoción que sentía se le notara en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero que me perdones —dijo él con expresión extrañada.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Quería besarlo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo… todavía no.

— ¿Y has tenido que emborracharte para poder venir aquí a decírmelo?

—Por supuesto —contestó él muy serio.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque… porque me daba miedo decírtelo sin beber antes. Y también quería decirte que si no quieres salir con Seiya que no importa, que está bien.

Serena tuvo que contener un repentino enfado al oírle pronunciar el nombre de su hermano.

—Pues muchas gracias —dijo ella en tono sarcástico.

Pero aquella noche Darién no estaba en condiciones de captar ironías.

—Lo digo en serio, está bien.

Serena sabía que no tenía sentido ponerse muy seria con él en esas condiciones.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Lo único que tengo que hacer es buscarle a otra chica —añadió Darién en tono casual.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya, entiendo —quiso sacudirlo. ¿Acaso su devoción por Seiya no tenía límites?—. ¿Y dónde vas a buscarla?

Darién extendió un brazo significativamente.

—Por todos los sitios. Tendré que buscar en todos los restaurantes y pastelerías de Los Ángeles.

— ¿En los restaurantes y en las pastelerías? ¿Por qué?

—No seas tonta, tengo que encontrarle otra chef de repostería, naturalmente —explicó él con paciencia—. Y va a ser difícil, porque… porque la mayoría son hombres.

Serena tosió para no reír.

—Ya, sí, eso parece.

Darién asintió, contento de que, por fin, Serena hubiera comprendido su situación.

—Y no me valen los hombres. A Seiya le gustan las mujeres.

Esta vez, Serena no pudo contener la sonrisa.

—Bien, pues me alegro por Seiya —dijo ella, y Darien asintió.

—Sí —de repente, Darién pareció tener una idea y se levantó del sofá—. ¿Dónde está Sebastián? Quiero decirle hola a Sebastián.

Rápidamente, Serena se puso en pie y lo detuvo.

—Sebastián está durmiendo.

Agarrándolo del brazo, tiró de él hasta hacerle darse la vuelta.

—No, Darién, no puedes entrar ahí. No estaría bien que te viera así.

— ¿Por qué no? Estoy perfectamente bien.

Y también parecía creerlo. Serena rió con voz suave, sacudiendo la cabeza, disfrutando el contacto con él.

—No, no estás perfectamente bien, estás perfectamente bebido.

Darién parpadeó.

—Sí, eso también —tambaleándose un poco, Darién le tocó el cabello—. ¿Sigues odiándome?

Serena negó con la cabeza y los ojos se le empañaron.

—Jamás podría odiarte —admitió ella en un susurro.

Darién dejó que el cabello de Serena le resbalase por los dedos.

—Te he echado de menos —le dijo él, y Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Entonces, Darién pareció recordar algo y arrugó el ceño.

—Quiero decir que… en el restaurante, todos te hemos echado de menos. Todos.

Serena no supo qué contestar a eso, pero no fue necesario porque Darién empezó a tambalearse más.

—Eh, este cuarto está dando vueltas —anunció Darién—. Creo que… creo que… es mejor que… me tumbe.

Se cayó en el sofá todo lo largo que era y, al instante, se quedó dormido. Serena se lo quedó mirando, rebosaba de amor por él. El rostro de Darién era dulce, sus oscuros cabellos adorables, y quería abrazarlo y saborear sus labios. Durante unos momentos, creyó que iba a estallar de emoción. Entonces, unos suaves golpes en la puerta la hicieron volverse.

Era Kakyu, algo tímida y vestida con mucho estilo.

—Hola —dijo Kakyu sonriendo, con expresión de no estar segura de si era bienvenida—. Sólo he venido a ver si Darién está bien.

Serena sonrió, abrió la puerta de par en par y la dejó entrar.

—Está fuera de combate —Serena señaló el sofá.

Kakyu lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Oh, Dios mío. Eso era lo que me temía —entonces, le dedicó a Serena una sonrisa de disculpas—. Lo siento mucho, Serena. Pero estaba decidido a venir a verte y no podía dejarle que viniera solo.

Serena abrió los brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Esa noche, rebosaba afecto, la visita de Darién le había abierto el corazón.

—Ven, vamos a la cocina —le dijo a Kakyu—. Ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente.

Después de preparar café, la conversación, inevitablemente, se centró en Darién… y en Seiya.

—Darién me ha dicho que a Seiya le encantó la tarta —dijo Kakyu con cuidado, observando la reacción de Serena.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Qué día —murmuró ella; entonces, miró a Kakyu fijamente—. Tú también estabas implicada, ¿verdad?

Kakyu consiguió adoptar una expresión de pura inocencia.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Sí, claro que lo sabes. Eres un poco más sutil que Darién, pero nada más.

—Serena…

— Kakyu, por favor, compréndelo. No me interesa Seiya, no me ha interesado y nunca me interesará. A quien quiero… a quien quiero es a Darién.

Una expresión de satisfacción iluminó el hermoso rostro de Kakyu.

— ¿Está segura?

Serena asintió.

—Claro que estoy segura.

—Por un momento, tenía miedo de que… Oh, Dios mío, gracias —dijo Kakyu como si estuviera rezando.

Serena arrugó el ceño, completamente perdida.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Kakyu sonrió.

—Nada, no te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos. Lo tengo todo planeado. Verás, vas a salir una noche con Seiya.

—Pero…

Kakyu tomó la mano de Serena entre las suyas y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Tienes que hacerlo, a Darién se le ha metido en la cabeza y no tiene otra solución —la sonrisa de Kakyu era algo amarga—. Escucha, ¿has oído hablar de la rivalidad entre hermanos? Bueno, pues esto es lo mismo sólo que al revés. Darién se siente culpable y, en su opinión, eres la mejor mujer que ha encontrado en su vida; por eso quiere presentársela a su hermano, porque está convencido de que su hermano ha sufrido por su culpa.

—Lo sé, pero es una tontería —dijo Serena sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sí, pero Darién es así.

Y Serena amaba a Darién. No quería salir con Seiya, pero Kakyu parecía pensar que no había otra solución.

—Una vez que Darién se dé cuenta de que no estáis hechos el uno para el otro, se olvidará del asunto —explicó Kakyu.

Charlaron durante otra hora antes de que Darién se despertara y se les acercara medio grogui. Le dieron una taza de café, que pareció despejarle algo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Serena.

Él se quedó mirando esos ojos azules antes de contestar.

—Sí, claro. Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

La sonrisa de Serena era casi ensoñadora.

—Sí, creo que sí.

De repente, Darién se encontró con que tenía la mano de Serena en la suya. «Como amigos», se dijo a sí mismo. «Como buenos amigos».

—En ese caso, supongo que estás lista para volver al trabajo, ¿no?

Serena se echó a reír.

— ¿En serio me necesitas? He oído que Luna está haciendo unos pasteles excelentes.

Darién elevó los ojos al techo.

—Por favor, no me lo recuerdes. Hemos tenido que prohibirle volver a intentarlo.

—Bueno, si realmente me necesitas en el restaurante…

—Créeme, todos te necesitamos. Algunos de nuestros clientes de siempre han amenazado con presentar una protesta por escrito.

—Bueno, en ese caso, claro que tendré que volver. No puedo desilusionar a tantos fans.

Serena estaba bromeando, pero él hablaba en serio. Iba a volver al restaurante. Por primera vez en más de una semana, sintió verdadera alegría.

Mina volvió a casa y Kakyu fue con ella al cuarto de estar mientras Serena preparaba a Darién para mandarlo a su casa y a su cama. Serena le ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta y le sonrió.

— Kakyu me ha convencido, voy a salir con Seiya —anunció Serena.

El rostro de Darién cambió por completo.

— ¿Qué?

Ella lo miró fijamente, tratando de interpretar su expresión.

— ¿No era eso lo que querías?

—Sí, claro, eso es —por supuesto, no era eso lo que quería, sino lo que había planeado—. Es estupendo. Lo llamaré esta noche para arreglar una cita.

—Estupendo. Kakyu me ha estado diciendo lo maravilloso que es. Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos estupendamente.

—Sí, claro —dijo Darién; de repente, se sentía otra vez mareado—. Bueno, me alegro mucho.

Darién la siguió al cuarto de estar y tuvo una pequeña conversación con Mina, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué sentía otra vez tanta angustia.

«Debe ser la resaca», se dijo a sí mismo.

Fue maravilloso volver al trabajo. Todos la saludaron como si hubiera estado de vacaciones y la hubieran echado mucho de menos. Sebastián rió y le echó los brazos al cuello a Luna; después, bailó por todo el restaurante, y saludó a las camareras y a los repartidores como si fueran la familia que hacía mucho que no veía. Cuando se acercó a Darién, se paró y se lo quedó mirando unos momentos. Darién le devolvió la sonrisa, esperando que le llamara Galleta en cualquier momento, pero ya no le importaba. Sin embargo, Sebastián abrió la boca y dijo en voz alta y clara:

—Hola, Darién.

Darién se quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó Darién a Sebastián, aunque había oído perfectamente.

Sebastián no lo repitió, con una vez era suficiente. Pero Darién estaba encantado, levantó al niño en sus brazos, corrió con él a la cocina y le contó a todo el mundo lo que había pasado.

—En serio, lo he oído perfectamente —insistió él cuando los demás lo miraron con escepticismo.

—Darién, Sebastián aún no puede hablar realmente —le dijo Serena con cuidado.

—Deberías haberle oído. Vamos, Sebastián, repítelo.

Todos miraron al niño. Sebastián sonrió feliz, encantado de ser el centro de atención, pero no abrió la boca.

—En serio, ha dicho mi nombre —repitió Darién empezando a sentirse algo frustrado.

—Sí, claro, Darién —dijo Kakyu burlonamente—. No se te olvide avisarnos cuando dé tu dirección junto con tu nombre.

Mientras los otros se echaron a reír, Serena le dio una palmada en el brazo para consolarlo.

—Al menos, no te ha llamado Galleta.

Darién le lanzó una mirada de indignación y se retiró a su despacho, murmurando entre dientes. Serena miró a su hijo, preguntándose si no sería verdad que había pronunciado el nombre de Darién. Pero Sebastián no dijo nada más durante el resto del día, y pronto todos se olvidaron del incidente.

**Continuara….**


	12. Capitulo 00012

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Una Mujer Para Mi Hermano de Morgan Raye perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 12**

La gran cita tuvo lugar la tarde del día siguiente. Era martes y la noche de menos clientela del restaurante, y Darién iba a quedarse de niñera de Sebastián mientras ellos salían. Fue al apartamento de Serena mientras ella se arreglaba, y se paseó y protestó y gruñó; en general, se comportó como si no hubiera sido idea suya. Serena, por su parte, hizo como si realmente le importase. Y cuando salió del cuarto y giró una vuelta completa para que él le diera su opinión sobre el vestido blanco de algodón que se había comprado nuevo, vio en los ojos de Darién que éste pensaba que había ido demasiado lejos.

—Estás preciosa —declaró él simplemente, y Serena sonrió.

—Gracias. Te aseguro que lo estoy haciendo por ti.

Darién le sonrió, a pesar del dolor de cabeza.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo él secamente.

Seiya llegó puntual. Él y Serena se miraron y se deshicieron en sonrisas. Parecieron gustarse inmediatamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, después de que Serena se despidiera de Sebastián y le diera las gracias a Darién por quedarse con el niño, se marcharon y los dejaron solos.

Darién lanzó una maldición. Sabía lo que quería hacer, quería darse cabezazos contra la pared. Quería romper uno o dos ladrillos con la cabeza. Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que cuidar de Sebastián.

Sirvió al niño la comida que su madre había dejado preparada para él y luego jugaron durante media hora; sin embargo, mientras jugaban, no dejó de pensar en Mina y en Seiya, y en lo mucho que su hermano la había amado y en lo diferente que ella era de Serena. ¿En serio Serena era la clase de mujer apropiada para Seiya? ¿Por qué se lo había parecido al principio?

«Porque es tu tipo», le contestó una pequeña voz en su interior.

—No, de ninguna manera —dijo Darién en voz alta.

Serena no se parecía nada a Beryl, nada en absoluto. «Es que Beryl no era tu tipo, tonto. Y lo demuestra la forma como terminasteis», añadió la voz.

Sí, la voz tenía razón. Cuando pensaba en Beryl ahora, no sentía ningún dolor. Algo parecía haberlo disipado. La única mujer en la que pensaba era Serena. Tenía que admitir que se pasaba todo el tiempo pensando en ella. Incluso ahora estaba pensando en ella, pensando en esos ojos azules y salvajes; y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza cuando pensó en Seiya mirando esos ojos. Y luchó contra lo que estaba sintiendo, luchó contra sus celos.

—Eh —le dijo a Sebastián, porque necesitaba cambiar de ambiente—, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a casa de mi madre a jugar en su jardín? ¿Bien?

—Ben —respondió Sebastián, y echó a correr hacia donde estaba su chaqueta.

Pronto se pusieron de camino y Darién le cantó canciones mientras conducía. Llegaron a la casa de su madre muy animados, y ella salió a recibirlos y rodeó la casa con Darién de camino hacia el tobogán y los columpios en el jardín posterior. Juntos, observaron a Sebastián jugar y balbucear felizmente.

—Vaya, por fin has venido a verme —le dijo Gala a su hijo—. Y has traído contigo al niño de los ojos bonitos.

Darién pareció sorprendido.

—Así que ahora son bonitos, ¿eh? Creí que te parecían raros y que no te gustaban.

Gala se encogió de hombros sonriendo débilmente.

—Me estoy acostumbrando a ellos. ¿Dónde está su madre?

Darién respiró profundamente y soltó el aire despacio.

—Ha salido a cenar con Seiya.

El rostro de su madre mostró perplejidad; luego, Gala se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar en dirección a la casa. Darién la siguió, intentando detenerla, quería hacerla comprender.

—Mamá, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Quiero lo mejor para Seiya. Y te lo digo en serio, Serena es lo mejor.

Gala se volvió de cara a él y lo miró furiosa.

—Pero tú la estabas besando el otro día.

Darién parpadeó.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Cometí un error, eso es todo.

Gala sacudió la cabeza.

—No intentes engañarme, Darién. Lo vi y vi que ella también te estaba besando a ti.

Darién tragó saliva. Era algo muy difícil de explicar.

—Sí, es verdad —admitió él—. Pero eso fue antes. Ahora acaba de conocer a Seiya y, una vez que se dé cuenta de lo estupendo que es, sé que se enamorará de él.

Su madre lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Y tú? —le preguntó con voz queda—. Sientes algo por ella, ¿verdad?

Darién no quería contestar a esa pregunta.

—Mamá, yo…

—Oh, Darién, Darién —Gala le tomó una mano entre las suyas—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta del lío que estás armando? No sirve de nada hacer feliz a tu hermano a costa de destrozarte tú el corazón.

Darién sintió una gran angustia. Esperaba que sus ojos no mostraran el dolor que sentía por dentro.

—Mamá, sabes que no voy a volver a casarme, estoy vacunado. El matrimonio no es para mí. Pero Seiya, sin embargo, necesita una esposa y…

—Sí, es verdad que necesita una esposa, pero no a la mujer de la que estás enamorado tú.

Darién sacudió la cabeza con expresión torturada. Quería negar las palabras de su madre, pero no pudo.

—Mamá, son las dos mejores personas que conozco, se merecen el uno al otro.

—Estás equivocado, Darién. Seiya se merece lo que consiga por sí mismo. Y esta mujer se merece al hombre que la ama.

Darién no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar. Antes de poder pronunciar una palabra más, Sebastián apareció en el sendero con unas flores en la mano que había arrancado. Se dirigió directamente a Gala y le dio las flores con una sonrisa angelical.

— ¿Galleta?

Darién temió que su madre se pusiera furiosa, eran unas de sus flores preferidas, y eran intocables. Pero con sorpresa, vio a su madre lanzando una carcajada.

—Mira, Darién, ha recogido flores para mí.

—Sí, ya, ya lo veo.

—Oh, qué precioso —Gala se agachó para hablar con el niño, encantada con él—. Sí, ahora mismo te voy a dar una galleta. Pero no arranques más flores, ¿de acuerdo?

Gala agarró el tiesto con las flores en una mano y la mano de Sebastián en la otra.

Darién sacudió la cabeza, maravillada. Aunque viviera una eternidad no conseguiría comprender a las mujeres.

Su madre estaba llevando a Sebastián a la cocina y Darién los siguió; allí, vio a su madre darle al niño dos pastas redondas grandes antes de colocarle en una silla delante de la mesa para que se las comiera. Después, Gala se volvió de cara a su hijo.

—Este niño es encantador, igual que te pasaba a ti a su edad —le dio unas cariñosas palmadas a su hijo en la mejilla—. Por eso es por lo que siempre cuesta tanto negarte algo.

Con el ceño arrugado, Darién la vio acercarse al fregadero para fregar unos cacharros.

— ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que estás hablando de otra persona? —Preguntó Darién, que no recordaba salirse siempre con la suya de niño—. ¿No estás hablando de Seiya?

—No —Gala sacudió la cabeza y miró por la ventana a la jardinera que tenía en el alféizar—. Seiya no tenía tu encanto. Seiya era demasiado honesto, demasiado recto.

Gala se echó a reír, recordando, mientras ponía un puchero a escurrir.

—Eso era lo que le irritaba tanto a tu padre.

El rostro de Gala se tornó pensativo al recordar cosas de tantos años atrás.

—Tu padre también se preocupaba mucho por Seiya. Quería que fuera más animado, que se tomara todo menos en serio —Gala sonrió a su hijo—. Quería que Seiya fuera un poco más como tú, por él mismo. Nunca pudo aceptar que Seiya era como era y que así era feliz.

Gala suspiró y sacudió la cabeza; luego, añadió:

—Lo quería demasiado.

— ¿A Seiya? —Darién se la quedó mirando—. ¿Qué papá quería a Seiya? Estás bromeando. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… no lo parecía.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Claro que lo quería. Lo que pasa es que tú no te dabas cuenta.

— ¿Y Seiya? ¿Se daba cuenta él?

Su madre se secó las manos con el delantal.

—Sí, claro que sí. Seiya sabía lo mucho que lo quería su padre. Pregúntaselo a él si no me crees. Sé perfectamente lo que te contestará.

—Pero entonces, mamá… —Darién no había sacado nunca ese tema, pero hacía años que le preocupaba—. Mamá, ¿por qué papá me dio a mí el restaurante?

Gala se lo quedó mirando sorprendida, sus ojos llenos de pesar.

— ¿Te has sentido culpable todos estos años? Oh, Darién, cielo, no. Cariño, ¿es que no lo sabías? Tu padre se lo ofreció primero a Seiya, porque es el mayor y es justo. Pero sabía que Seiya no lo querría; y así fue, no lo quiso. Él y Marisol tenían su vida y un restaurante no era parte de lo que querían hacer juntos. Darién, sabes muy bien que a Seiya no le interesa el restaurante.

Sí, claro que Darién lo sabía, pero ésa no era la cuestión. La cuestión era el cariño de su padre. Si las cosas eran como su madre decía, ¿por qué había estado él tan ciego?

—Pero mamá…

—A Seiya y a tu padre les gustaba discutir, disfrutaban con ello. Tú eres más como yo, a ti no te gusta pelearte con las personas a las que quieres y tratas de evitar las confrontaciones. Pero tu padre y Seiya eran iguales en ese sentido, les encantaba. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado nunca cuenta. Para ellos, discutir era una diversión.

Las palabras de su madre le estaban echando por tierra todas las teorías que había fabricado con los años. Sin embargo, la idea de una familia Chiba feliz no casaba con los recuerdos que él tenía. Quizá su madre estuviera recordándolo como quería recordarlo y no como era. En cualquier caso, había sido una verdadera noticia enterarse de que su padre le había ofrecido el restaurante a Seiya antes que a él, y tendría que acostumbrarse a la idea.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Llamó a Sebastián, lo alzó en sus brazos y se marchó, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

Pero su madre lo detuvo antes de llegar al coche.

—Vas a venir por Navidad, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gala.

—Claro, mamá —jamás había faltado en más de treinta años—. ¿Adónde iba a ir si no?

—A ningún sitio —dijo ella con firmeza—. Aquí es donde tienes que venir. Y quiero que los dos, tanto Seiya como tú, traigáis a cualquier joven que queráis que os acompañe.

Darién se la quedó mirando, no estaba seguro de lo que su madre había querido decir.

— ¿Sea quien sea?

—Sea quien sea. Y también quiero que venga este niño —Gala señaló a Sebastián—. Lo quiero aquí también. Tengo un regalo para él que le va a encantar.

Gala le dio a Darién un beso y luego se volvió y se marchó a su cocina. Darién se la quedó mirando, sacudiendo la cabeza. A veces, no había quien entendiera a las madres.

Él y Sebastián volvieron al apartamento. Mina aún no estaba en casa y a Sebastián le estaba entrando sueño, pero Darién se estaba consumiendo, pensando en Seiya y Serena y en el padre del niño. Las ideas le daban vueltas en la cabeza, sin sentido. No notó lo cansado que estaba Sebastián hasta que el niño se subió en su regazo cuando él se sentó en el sofá.

Darién bajó la mirada, sorprendido, pero Sebastián se acopló en sus brazos como si hubiera estado allí antes, sintiéndose perfectamente cómodo. Darién le rodó con los brazos automáticamente, abrazándolo.

— ¿Quieres ir a la cama, Sebastián? —le preguntó con voz dulce, disfrutando el aroma a limpio del pelo del niño, sintiendo un afecto por él que le sorprendió por su intensidad.

Sebastián apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Darién con los párpados medio cerrados y murmuró algo ininteligible que acabó con…

—Papá.

Darién creyó que el corazón había dejado de latirle y, durante un momento, contuvo la respiración mientras se preguntaba si había oído bien. ¿Le había llamado Sebastián papá?

Sebastián parecía adormilado y se apretó contra él.

—Papá —volvió a murmurar el niño.

Darién creyó que la emoción le iba a ahogar. Jamás había sentido por un niño lo que sentía por Sebastián, jamás había querido tanto a un pequeño.

—Te quiero, Sebastián —dijo Darién con voz suave.

Sebastián asintió y cerró los ojos.

Darién sonrió, sentía una felicidad que apenas reconoció. Era algo nuevo. Era algo maravilloso. Y todo porque un niño le había llamado papá y él le había dicho al niño que le quería. ¿Era así como debía ser la vida?

Pero otra pregunta le golpeó de frente. Si podía decirle eso a Sebastián, ¿por qué no podía decírselo a Serena?

Ahí estaba, una nueva pregunta. Teniendo a Sebastián abrazado, sintió los latidos de su corazón y oyó su respiración mientras dormía. Y entretanto, los celos lo carcomían. Había mandado a una cita con su hermano a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. ¿Qué le pasaba, estaba loco?

No dudaba que pudieran enamorarse fácilmente. Al fin y al cabo, eran las dos personas a las que él más quería; por lo tanto, ¿por qué no iban a gustarse tanto como ellos le gustaban a él? Podía acabar pasándose toda la vida arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho.

Sebastián se despertó al cabo de media hora, y Darién se alegró porque necesitaba levantarse para pasearse por el piso. Y eso fue lo que hizo durante diez minutos de reloj. Y Sebastián lo observó, absorto con el extraño comportamiento de Darién.

—Tengo que hacer algo —murmuró Darién cuando Sebastián se bajó del sofá y se puso a pasearse con él, imitándolo—. Tengo que hacer algo antes de que la cosa vaya demasiado lejos.

Darién se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Y si la besa? ¿Y si…?

Las ideas que le iban a la cabeza eran pura agonía.

—Está bien, se ha terminado —declaró Darién dándose un puñetazo en una mano con la otra.

Sebastián, que lo estaba mirando, lo imitó lo mejor que pudo, cerrando una mano en un puño y dando un pisotón en el suelo.

—Ta ben —repitió el niño mirando hacia arriba.

Darién bajó los ojos y, con énfasis, le dijo a Sebastián.

—Nos vamos a ir a buscarla.

—Vamos —repitió Sebastián apuntando a Darién con el dedo.

Darién se dio cuenta por fin de que le estaba imitando y comenzó a sonreír.

—Eso es —le dijo al niño—. Tú y yo, Sebastián. Los dos vamos a ir a por ella.

Sebastián asintió y Darién, levantándole en sus brazos, rió.

—Venga, Sebastián, vámonos.

Sólo le llevó unos minutos el trayecto en coche a casa de Seiya. Darién aparcó al otro lado de la calle, soltó el cinturón de seguridad de Sebastián, lo tomó en sus brazos y se acercaron al jardín delantero. Habían vuelto de cenar. El coche de Seiya estaba delante del garaje, pero fuera. Las ventanas estaban iluminadas, pero con una luz más tenue que la de costumbre. El corazón se le encogió. ¿Y si era demasiado tarde?

Llamó al timbre y le pareció que pasaban siglos hasta que le abrieron. Era Seiya, con el botón superior de la camisa desabrochado y el aspecto de estar en medio de un maravilloso romance. Darién se lo quedó mirando, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra.

—Hola, Darién —le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa ladeada—. Justo ahora estábamos hablando de ti. Vamos, entra.

Darién entró con cautela. En el cuarto de estar, vio a Serena sentada en un sillón y fue en esa dirección. Al ver a su madre, Sebastián empezó a gritar y a extender los brazos hacia ella. Serena rió cuando su hijo prácticamente se tiró encima. Abrazándolo, cruzó una mirada con Darién.

—Vaya, hola —dijo ella—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

A Darién le estaban zumbando los oídos y parecía tener orejeras. Sólo podía ver a Serena, y la veía con una especie de aura. «Como una pintura del Renacimiento», pensó Darién «Como un Botticelli o un Da Vinci».

—Hemos venido a por ti —dijo Darién en voz alta.

— ¿A por mí? ¿Qué quieres decir?

¿Qué quería decir? No estaba seguro. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que apartarla de Seiya. Sacudió la cabeza, vagamente consciente de que su hermano estaba a poca distancia de él a sus espaldas.

—Seiya, lo siento —dijo Darién—. No puedo seguir con esto. No puedo dejar que te quedes con ella.

Creyó oír un sonido ahogado procedente de la garganta de Seiya, pero no estaba seguro porque sólo tenía ojos y oídos para Serena. Los ojos de ella brillaban de sorpresa al oír sus palabras, y Darién sabía que tenía que mostrarse firme si no quería que todo acabara en desastre.

—Vámonos —le ordenó Darién.

Pero ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretó los labios y Darién se dio cuenta de que iba a costarle algo más. Miró a su alrededor y se quedó muy sorprendido al ver a Kakyu sentada en el sofá. ¿De dónde había salido? Pero eso daba igual; aunque, en realidad, era una suerte, porque necesitaba que alguien se quedara cuidando de Sebastián y el niño no conocía a Seiya muy bien.

—Sebastián, mira quién está aquí —dijo Darién rápidamente—. Mira, es Kakyu. Estoy seguro de que Kakyu quiere contarte un cuento.

Sebastián levantó los ojos y gritó cuando vio a su vieja amiga. Se escapó corriendo del regazo de su madre y fue hasta Michelle balbuceando algo que sólo él comprendía.

— Kakyu, ¿podrías quedarte al cuidado de él durante una hora o así? —Preguntó Darién—. Serena y yo tenemos que hablar.

—Por supuesto —murmuró ella, pero Darién no le prestó mucha atención.

Al instante, agarró la mano de Serena y tiró de ella hasta hacer que se levantara.

—Darién —protestó ella—, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? No puedes tratarme así.

Darién lo entendía, pero también sabía que, si vacilaba, perdería.

—Vamos, Serena. Tenemos que aclarar esta historia de una vez por todas.

Serena se lo quedó mirando, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería con eso de «esta historia», pero sabía lo que esperaba que fuera. Para averiguarlo, tenía que acompañarlo.

—Está bien —dijo ella por fin.

Se marcharon inmediatamente y se metieron en el coche de Darién, que condujo hacia su propio apartamento. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero no era necesario porque Darién vivía a pocas manzanas de donde vivía su hermano.

Serena subió las escaleras con él; pero cuando entraron en el apartamento, se volvió y se le encaró.

—Muy bien, ¿te importaría explicarme qué estás haciendo? Has pasado días y días intentando convencerme para que saliera con tu hermano; y cuando por fin lo hago, pareces creer que nos estamos divirtiendo demasiado y decides venir y…

Darién la besó, era lo único que podía hacerla callar. Y ella le devolvió el beso, abriéndose a él con todo el corazón y con toda su alma, dejándole sin respiración y llenándole de un deseo que jamás había sentido, un deseo que parecía estarle comiendo vivo.

Aún besándola, Darién le bajó la cremallera del vestido, y ella rió cuando éste cayó al suelo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Serena, pero lo sabía y sentía el mismo deseo que él.

Se quitaron las ropas como si fueran obstáculos que los habían tenido separados durante demasiado tiempo, y cuando los brazos de Darién le rodearon el cuerpo desnudo, Serena se arqueó hacia él, anhelando las caricias de Darién en cada milímetro de su cuerpo, deseando pegar los pechos a ese torso duro, necesitando fundirse con él hasta ser uno.

Se unieron ahí mismo, encima de la alfombra, rugiendo como animales hambrientos mientras la pasión los consumía, alzándolos más y más, iluminando la oscuridad. Y alcanzaron la eternidad. Y rieron y se abrazaron al volver a tocar tierra, encantados y tímidos.

—Ha sido una excusa, ¿verdad? —le susurró ella al oído.

Darién asintió, dejando que la felicidad le recorriese el cuerpo y le subiera al cerebro.

—Eso es, una excusa. Necesitaba hacer el amor contigo una vez más, por eso decidí ir a rescatarte.

—Bueno, supongo que me he dejado llevar —admitió ella sonriendo—. Se supone que no debemos hacer esto.

—No… según las viejas reglas. Ahora tenemos unas nuevas.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y qué reglas son ésas?

Darién le besó la garganta y le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Las nuevas reglas establecen que podemos hacer el amor al menos tres veces al día.

—Sí, sigue soñando —le dijo ella riendo; después, se puso más seria—. Pero Seiya…

—Puede buscarse una mujer si quiere —concluyó Darién—. Yo he encontrado ésta y pienso quedármela.

Incorporándose lentamente, Serena se lo quedó mirando a los ojos, necesitaba saber la verdad.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó con voz queda.

— ¿Que por qué? —Darién se quedó contemplando esos ojos infinitos. Quería decirle por qué, pero no podía. Las palabras se le atragantaron—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea?

Darién no respondió. En vez de eso, la abrazó y enterró el rostro en sus dorados cabellos. Y Serena se quedó tumbada, abrazada a él, apenas atreviéndose a soñar, pero incapaz de no hacerlo. ¿Iba a admitir por fin que la amaba?

Acurrucada a su lado, cambió de táctica.

— ¿De qué querías hablar?

Darién le besó la garganta otra vez, después le acarició un pezón con la lengua, haciéndola gritar con voz suave. Mirándola, maravillándose de la respuesta sexual que podía provocar en ella, Darién murmuró:

—Estaba mintiendo. Lo único que quiero es pasarme el resto de la vida haciendo el amor contigo.

Y procedió a hacer justo eso, maravillándose de cómo Serena respondía a sus caricias, de que lo necesitara tanto como él a ella, de cómo sus cuerpos se acoplaban, como si fueran dos mitades de una unidad. Y también se maravilló de la rapidez con que encontró el centro de la pasión de Serena y de lo completamente que ella le satisfacía; y sin embargo, la necesitaba otra vez. Nunca había sido así con una mujer. Serena era especial, y Darién sabía que tenía que asegurarse de no perderla nunca.

Sin embargo, era difícil hablar de ello. Cuando descansaron el uno en brazos del otro una vez más, Darién volvió la cabeza y preguntó por fin:

— ¿Qué estás pensando?

Serena respondió con una sonrisa.

—Estaba pensando en una cosa que solía decir mi abuela: «cuando tengas lo que quieres, cállate y disfrútalo».

Darién le acarició los labios con la yema de un dedo.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres? —le preguntó en voz baja, y ella asintió con los ojos cerrados.

Eso hizo que casi estuviera a punto de decirle lo que no parecía capaz de decirle; por ese motivo, decidió cambiar de tema.

—A propósito, ¿qué estaba haciendo Kakyu en casa de Seiya?

Serena levantó la cabeza y lo miró mordiéndose los labios. Por fin, decidió decírselo.

—Ha venido a cenar con nosotros.

— ¿Qué?

Serena asintió.

— ¿No sabías que Kakyu y Seiya han estado saliendo juntos estas dos últimas semanas?

— ¿Saliendo juntos? ¿Citándose quieres decir? Pero… eso es imposible, no pueden.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque son… porque son… —Darién arqueó las cejas al ver la realidad—. Bueno, supongo que sí pueden, ¿no? Supongo que estoy demasiado acostumbrado a ver a Kakyu como a una hermana.

—Puede que tú la veas así, pero Seiya no —Julene le sonrió—. Y Kakyu lleva años enamorada de él.

Darién frunció el ceño, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Kakyu? Pero si Seiya la conocía de toda la vida. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta?

— ¿Cómo sabes tú todo esto? —preguntó Darién en tono exigente.

—Las mujeres hablamos entre nosotras. Y escuchamos. Los hombres deberían escuchar de vez en cuando.

—Serena…

Serena lo silencio poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

—Sí, los hombres deberían escuchar. Y quiero que me escuches y que te enteres, de una vez por todas, de que no me interesa Seiya.

Darién asintió.

—Y que nunca me ha interesado.

—Está bien, está bien.

—Y que esta tarde sólo he salido con él para darte una lección.

Darién le agarró la mano y le besó la palma.

—He aprendido la lección, créeme. Nunca volveré a hacer de casamentera.

Serena vaciló, no era eso exactamente lo que había insinuado. No estaba segura de haberle hecho comprender. Pero Darién le estaba sonriendo y ella se relajó. ¿Qué podía hacer? Darién era como era y lo amaba tal y como era.

Se vistieron despacio, besándose y jugueteando. Apenas lo habían conseguido cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Darién frunció el ceño. No quería que ese tiempo maravilloso con Serena acabara nunca.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó delante de la puerta, con la mano en el pomo.

— ¡Papá! —la voz de Sebastián derribó todas las barreras.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta, pero Darién no lo notó. Estaba abriendo la puerta apresuradamente y, cuando lo hizo, Sebastián le abrazó una pierna.

—Papá, papá, papá —canturreó el niño.

Kakyu y Seiya entraron detrás de él.

—Perdonad —dijo Kakyu—, pero es que quería ver a…

Estuvo a punto de decir «a su madre», pero un espíritu travieso se apoderó de ella.

—Quería ver a su familia.

Y Darién se volvió para mirarla al tiempo que levantaba a Sebastián en sus brazos.

Familia. Kakyu había dicho familia y él no se había puesto a sudar. Tenía que haber una razón para ello.

«Claro que hay una razón, Serena es la razón, idiota. Es la mujer para ti».

Darién se dio media vuelta y se enfrentó a Serena. Sebastián seguía en sus brazos y no parecía querer salir de ellos.

—Serena, yo… —de nuevo, las palabras se le atragantaron.

— ¿Qué, Darién? —preguntó ella con mirada ansiosa—. ¿Qué es?

—Serena…

Ella alzó una mano y se la puso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué te pasa, cielo? —Le susurró Serena con los ojos llenos de amor y felicidad—. Dilo, Darién.

—Te amo —consiguió medio gruñir Darién.

Y sintió como si en su cabeza sonaran miles de campanas, pero sólo era en su cabeza.

—Te amo —repitió Darién, esta vez con más facilidad, y sonrió en vez de poner cara de terror.

—Darién mi papá —dijo Sebastián como si quisiera establecer un hecho que le gustaba.

Serena se los quedó mirando a los dos. Serena casi no recordaba que Seiya y Kakyu estaban aún allí. Pero sabía que Sebastián estaba, y Darién.

—Yo también te amo —declaró ella en voz alta y clara—. Por siempre jamás.

Y se abrazaron los tres, se abrazaron y se besaron y rieron, y no notaron que Seiya y Kakyu se habían marchado discreta y silenciosamente.

—Mi papá —dijo Sebastián otra vez, y Darién y Serena se echaron a reír.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estás preparado para esto? —preguntó Serena a Darién.

—Preparado, encantado y capaz —contestó él acariciándole el cabello.

Y Darién sabía que era verdad. Esta vez, sí estaba preparado. Todo iba a salir bien.

« ¿Bien? Va a ser maravilloso. Va a ser simplemente perfecto».

Y cuando se quedó contemplando los hermosos ojos de Serena, supo que por fin había descubierto el sentido de su vida. Juntos iban a construir algo especial. Juntos iban a formar una familia.

**Fin**

**NOTA: GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO PERO AQUÍ LLEGO A SU FIN ESTA LINDA HISTORIA U.U Y LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR PASAR A LEERLA Y NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO CON MIS OTRAS ADAPTACIONES.**


End file.
